The Lion's Secret
by EandJMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger has hidden herself away in the muggle world for the past five years since the war. She emerges from the shadows to attend a party held by the Malfoy's. After a drunken one night stand, at the party, Hermione soon found herself pregnant. The only thing that made it worse is that Draco is the father.
1. It's My Choice

**Chapter 1: It's My Choice**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

It was beautiful day in Muggle London, Hermione Granger, war heroine, muggle-born witch, teacher at Primrose Hill Primary School, sat in her classroom, reading The Quibbler. She recently did an interview with Luna from The Quibbler about accepting an invitation to Draco Malfoy's 22nd Birthday.

Hermione began to read the article, **"The Golden Trio's Leading Lady is Back!"**

"That's such a clever title," Hermione said sarcastically.

 **"The brains of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, 21 years old has emerged from the shadows after five years, but not with her counterparts, the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! A year after the War ended the Trio gradually drifted in different directions. Of course Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley never drifted, both were Auror's together up until Weasley decided to help his older brother George with the Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, but Hermione Granger, after she completed her education at Hogwarts, went back to the Muggle World in desire to become a primary school teacher. After the War, Granger never accepted interviews or commented on anything related towards the War until now! Granger has remained incognito up until her acceptance to Malfoy Heir's Twenty-second birthday this upcoming weekend, hosted by Narcissa Malfoy. We interview Mrs. Malfoy and asked why she invited the Muggle-Born Witch; her response was "I did not care what a person's blood status was, that was my husband's view."**

"At least I know now why Mrs. Malfoy invited me."

She continued on with the article, **"Lady Malfoy and her son have escaped Azkaban after housing convicted death eaters for over two years. While both her and Draco Malfoy remained free of all charges, the husband and father, Lucius Malfoy was found on the outskirts of London on April 30th, just three days before the fifth anniversary of the War. He remains in Azkaban, waiting his trial which will take place on July 10th where he will either be given life in prison or the Dementors Kiss."** Hermione was truly shocked that they caught Lucius Malfoy, Ginny, told Hermione that Harry and Ron have been trying to find him after he fled leaving behind Draco and his mother. Hermione then heard the school bell ring though her ears. She set down the newspaper and looked up to see the eager young children grabbing the bags.

"The bell does not dismiss you," Hermione began.

"You do." The children finalized in unison.

Hermione waited for a few seconds and then let them go, "Okay, have a good day; stay safe!"

Hermione watched the young children file out of the classroom. She had just finished grading a few spelling tests and was free of homework herself. She placed her bag on her desk and placed the article inside. She was about to leave when a hoot came from outside. An owl came through the window and dropped an envelope on her desk. Before she left the wizarding world, she picked up a beautiful barn owl. She kept it as the class pet and took it home during breaks and weekends. Hermione examined the front of the envelope to see a Gryffindor red wax seal stamped with the letter "P" signifying that it was from the Potter's. Hermione opened the letter and saw that it was from Ginny, who of course, besides Luna, is the only other person that she kept in touch with after leaving the Wizarding World. Hermione peeled the seal open. The wax was solid, but still warm, which meant Ginny had written the letter recently. She pulled about a piece of tan parchment that said,

 **Hermione,**

 **I just read The Quibbler, and am completely shocked that you accepted the invitation to Malfoy's party. He hates you, and you hate him. How could you go after everything he has done to you, have you gone bonkers. I know you do not speak to either Ron or Harry, after leaving to go back to Muggle London but they are both furious. Come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, to discuss this more.**

 **-Ginny Potter**

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment paper and a quill and ink. She always kept spare ink and quills in her desk, and wrote Ginny back.

 **Ginny,**

 **I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 3 o'clock.**

 **-Hermione**

Hermione rolled the piece of parchment up and secured it around Owl Eyes leg. Hermione let her students decide the name, because it was their first class pet. Hermione sent the owl off and grabbed her bag. I better not keep Ginny waiting, she thought as she locked her classroom. Hermione tried to hurry knowing that free time with Ginny was scarce now that she and Harry had baby James.

Hermione drove straight home. She set her things down in her flat and grabbed a different bag to take to the Leaky Cauldron. Crookshanks was waiting in the windowsill glaring at Owl Eyes. Upon Hermione's entry, Crookshanks jumped down stood at her feet rubbing up against her legs, welcoming her home.

"I'll be back later, Crookshanks. Be good while I am gone. You too Owl Eyes." Hermione said acknowledging her animals. Hermione placed Owl Eyes in his cage and placed him in her room, closing the door to separate the two.

Hermione thought of the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared. Hermione felt her insides tighten and her body shrivel as she apparated. When her body was released, she opened her eyes to see the brick wall of the building. She fixed her hair and her clothes, trying to look presentable. She proceeded into the building to find it packed a bunch of wizards staring at her.

"Miss Granger! So glad to see you're back!" An old witched chimed.

"Look it's Hermione!" Someone shouted.

Hermione waved shyly as she made her way through the crowd of people.

She had forgot how famous she exactly was. She had been gone for so long that the normalcy of Muggle London had taken over.

"Miss Granger! So glad to see you're back!" An old witched chimed.

"Look it's Hermione!" Someone shouted.

Hermione had forgot how famous she exactly was. She had been gone for so long that the normalcy of Muggle London had taken over. In the Muggle world she was just Hermione Granger. She didn't save anyone or was known for ending a war. She was just Hermione Granger, a 1st grade teacher at Primrose Hill Elementary.

As she made her way through all the witches and wizards greeting her, she finally found Ginny sitting at a table waiting for her. Ginny looked tired. She had bags under her eyes and was wearily bouncing James on her lap, trying to get him to calm down. Hermione hadn't seen James in person. The last time she saw Ginny, she was still eight months pregnant.

"This is my first time ever seeing James, Ginny can I hold him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled and set the child in Hermione's crossed arms. Hermione rocked James back and forth in his arms as he giggled and cooed.

"He's beautiful. He looks exactly like Harry." Hermione commented.

"I know, I am so thankful he doesn't have my flaming red hair." Ginny said with relief.

"Nonsense, Ginny your hair is beautiful!"

"You're a natural. I should have you baby sit this weekend. It would give Harry and I some peace."

"Nice try, I've already told you I am going to Malfoy's party."

"Which is why I have invited you! Don't go! He's nothing, but a ferret. Why would you celebrate his birth, when we all condemn it so much!"

"This isn't Draco's doing. Narcissa is the one who invited me."

"Why would you want to go back to the house where they tortured you?"

"During the 5 years I was in the Muggle world, I have learned to forgive and forget. Let bygones be bygones. Besides, it wasn't Narcissa who tortured me. It was Bellatrix and now she is paying for her actions."

"Regardless, they are related. That house is nothing but trouble." Ginny warned, "Just don't go. Nobody will miss you. I bet galleons that you're the only muggle-born there."

"Nobody will miss me? What do you mean by that? And yes I could possibly be the only Muggle-Born, but even Narcissa said that blood status only mattered to Lucius."

"I just meant that, it's probably going to be a boring party with a bunch of snobbish rich wizards and witches that do care about blood status. Narcissa may claim she doesn't, but the others still hold grudges. I mean, you don't see Harry and I receiving an invitation. They still think my family are blood traitors."

"I also think that Narcissa also knows that Malfoy can't stand your husband,and dislikes your brother, maybe she thinks he'll have a change of heart when it comes to me."

"A change of heart? What do you think that he will ask you to forgive him for everything he has done to you. I'm sure you are mistaken. Malfoy's aren't the type of people to be forgiven easily, especially Draco, he has tortured your since your 1st year at Hogwarts."

Hermione handed James back to Ginny, and James began to fuss and cry. Ginny tried to calm him down, each time Ginny rocks him he cries louder.

"Ginny I know what Malfoy has done to me, and what his family did to me." Her right hand instinctively covers her left forearm, even though there is nothing there anymore. "But I need to forgive them for that, if I don't then how am I going move forward with my life, with the war?"

"Hermione, I only wanted to talk some sense into you, please don't go to Malfoy's party, imagine how it would make Ron and Harry look. A member of the Golden Trio going to an ex-death eaters party."

"How it would make them look, I have been doing what they tell me to do for my entire time at Hogwarts. I think it's about time I did things for myself." Ginny stared in shock at Hermione, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping for a gown. Goodbye Ginny".

Hermione stood up, quickly giving James a kiss on his forehead and went out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her Dragon Heartstring wand and tapped the brick third from the trashcan and up two. The bricks began to move and change positions to reveal an archway. Diagon Alley was roaring to life. It was mostly full of adult wizards and their younger children too young to be enrolled in Hogwarts. Hermione walked along the cobblestone pathway and went inside to Madam Malkins.

While browsing through the selection of gowns at Madam Malkins, Hermione was set on finding a gown that was perfect for the occasion. The party was a ball, but she did not want a puffy gown that will be difficult to manage. While roaming through racks of gowns, she finally found the perfect one, it was a beautiful emerald green, floor length gown.

Hermione looked at the sizes and found hers. She walked over to Madam Malkin who was measuring a young Ravenclaw's sleeve.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, tapping the woman's shoulder, "May I try this on?"

The old woman turned around to look at her and smiled, "Oh of course! Welcome back Miss Granger!" The Madam beamed. Hermione thanked her and walked into the dressing rooms in the back. Hermione set her bag down and took off her clothes. They seemed so out of place compared to the store which had robes and cloaks. She placed the dress over her head and let it fall around her. She tied the strings in the back and buttoned the clasp at the top since it was a halter. The dress fit her so beautifully, she fell in love with it. She knew that she had to purchase it. Hermione sat there a minute, just staring at herself in the dress. She seemed so different. So Slytherin. The color complimented her nicely. She finally undid the dress and put her muggle clothes back on. Once back out of the dressing rooms, she went to pay.

"With this be it, deary?" Madam Malkin asked as she placed the gown aside.

"Yes, that's all."

"Did you find everything, you were looking for?" She questioned as she got a bag.

"Yes, I just needed this for tomorrow evening." Hermione said looking at the old woman.

Hermione paid her with a handful of galleons and knuts she kept just in case. She was so rich after the war for being a hero, she didn't even glance at the price tag. She hardly ever used it. It basically rotted in Gringotts until every couple of months she would cash it in for muggle money.

"Oh that's right. You're going to that party the Malfoy's are hosting. I am surprised you're going. I mean, you, a war heroine, at a deatheaters party? It's very unusual."

"I know it might seem unusual for me to attend, but it has been have a decade since the war ended. I think it is time to make amends with the ones who wronged me in the past. And personally, I think that others should not take interest that I am going." Hermione grabbed the bag with her dress in it and walked out of the store, leaving Madam Malkins. She apparated back to her flat in the muggle world. She hung up her dress, then left to a nearby shoe store to find a pair of heels that would suit her gown.

"Why does everyone care if I go to Malfoy's party, I mean come on people the war ended five bloody years ago, let it go." Hermione said to herself. She found herself looking down aisles of heels, until she saw a pair of silver strapped pumps. She went up to a worker and tapped on her shoulder, "Umm, excuse me miss?"

"Yes," the worker says turning around. "What could I help you with?"

Holding up the pumps, "Do you have these in a 7?"

"I'll go look in the back."

Hermione waited for the worker to come back. She is beginning to worry how Malfoy will react once he sees her. The lady came up to Hermione with the heels that she wanted in her size. They both walked up to the register, so Hermione could pay.

"That will be thirty-four even." Hermione shuffled through her purse to find her wallet. Once she found it, paid for her shoes, "Here you go. Thank you for helping me."

Hermione walked out with the shoe box in hand and walked home. It wasn't too far from where she lived. Hermione walked up the stairs to her flat on the fourth level. As she unlocked the door she heard an owl hoot.

"Oh, Owl Eyes is probably hungry." She said as she opened the door. The room was very dark, Hermione didn't realize how much time she spent with Ginny, then shopping for her outfit. She turned on her lights and then opened her bedroom door to find Owl Eyes glaring at a figure on the bed. Hermione flicked a lamp on, to see a small owl the size of her palm. She recognized it as Ron's owl, Pig. The owls big eyes looked at her happily as it dropped a rolled up piece of parchment. Of course, Ron didn't place it in a letter, he just rolled it up and sent it off. Hermione was positive it had to do with her acceptance to Malfoy's party. Hermione unrolled the piece of parchment and it read:

 **Mione, please don't go to that git's party**

 **-Ron**

After Hermione finished reading it, she paid Pig, and the owl flew away. She found herself sliding to the floor, with tears rolling off her cheeks. She was so tired of defending her decision to go to the party.

"Why does he even care." The tears streamed down more rapidly. "He didn't seem to care on how I felt when I found him snogging Lavender. It's stupid, even after five years, he still has this effect on me. He broke my heart, he seems happy with Lavender now. Why is trying to keep me from moving on from the war." She stands up walks to the bathroom and throws the note in the sink. She takes out her wand pointing it to the note, _"Incendio."_ The note is slowly engulfed in the flames until it is nothing but ash.

Hermione sat in her room. Writing letters back that would never be sent. Many of them beginning with, "Dear Git or Prat", but she didn't have the heart to send them. She instead sent Pig back with nothing and cried herself to sleep.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 1 of The Lion's Secret. This fanfiction is a collaboration written by AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae if you want to check out either of our separate accounts. This fanfiction will be updated every Tuesday if you want to see more. Please follow and favorite us as authors or the story in general if you liked. We would also really appreciate it if you would review. We do read them and really like hearing feedback, good or bad. Thanks for reading and tune in next Tuesday for Chapter 2.

~ AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	2. It's My Party

Chapter 2: It's My Party

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

"Mother!" Draco called as he went down the steps of the Grand Staircase. He ran into dozens of interior designers that plagued the manor; preparing it for the party this evening. Draco finally found his mother in the parlor where she was discussing lights with three brightly dressed witches.

"Ah, mother, there you are." Draco said looking at her.

"Excuse us," Narcissa said to the three, dismissing them, "Yes, darling?"

"Why is-," Draco stopped mid sentence when he saw the ice sculpture behind his mother.

"Is... Is... That me carved in ice?" Draco asked in horror.

Narcissa turned around and admired the sculpture, "What? Is it too much?" She asked innocently.

"Yes! People think I am conceited enough, I don't need to give them another reason."

"Ugh, very well." She said, "Ladies, change of plans. No life sized ice sculpture. I'm thinking we can replace it with flowers? Or a fondue fountain?"

"Mother!" Draco said impatiently.

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked frazzled trying to focus on the decor as well as her son.

"What is this?" Draco said holding up the guest list, "Why are we inviting the mud-"

"Draco!" Narcissa warned.

"Ugh, I mean, Granger." He said correctly.

"I don't know why this is such a surprise to you. I told you to double check the guest list and you approved it a month ago, before I sent out the invitations." Draco looked in surprised remember when she gave it to him,

"I didn't actually look at it!" He stated honestly.

"Well that's your fault and before you ask, I am not uninviting her." Narcissa said as she walked off. "Maria, no! I said silver not gold!" She called into the distance hysterically.

Draco stared at his mother in utter disbelief, "How can she honestly expect me to look over a list with more than a hundred people on it. I think that mother is just throwing this party because it will give her the perfect opportunity to find me a bride." Draco walked into the kitchen to find hundreds of house elves in the kitchen preparing food. A house elf walked by, with a large tray with what Draco assumes is tonight's dinner.

"You," Draco says pointing at the house elf, "what's your name?"

"Pipsy, sir."

"Okay, Pipsy, I want you to bring a bottle of Superior Red from the cellar, I am going to need it to make it through the party."

"Yes, sir. Right away." Pipsy handed the tray to another house elf, and proceeded to the cellar.

"Wait!" Draco called, "On second thought, bring a whole case. I want it to be served at the party."

"But, Sir, Mistress Narcissa said no one was to interfere with the dinner plans." The house elf said in a worried tone.

"This party is in honor of me. Therefore, I can change what I want." Draco commanded, "Now go!" The house elf trembled and scurried to the cellar under the house as fast as he could.

"Draco!" He heard his mother call, "Draco!" Before he could answer she had found him.

"Oh, there you are darling." Narcissa paused and looked around, "What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?" She asked repulsed by her surroundings.

"Just look at the menu, mother, just wanted to see what you were serving." Draco lied.

"Well, enough party talk. Come with me, were are going have lunch in the garden before the party starts. I want to spend sometime with my son, on his birthday."

"Very well mother, I will join you in a moment." Narcissa nodded leaving the kitchen.

The house elf came back from the cellar with the case of wine. "Now listen here, do not tell my mother that I told you to get that, she is not to know."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go set that aside and continue on with what you were doing."

Pipsy nodded and went off to finish off dinner.

"Draco, darling, are you ready to go?" Draco heard his mother's voice from the other room.

"Yes mother." Draco went to meet up with his mother. Once he found his mother they walked out to the garden to enjoy quality time together. Draco led his mother into the garden filled with bright flowers and fountains that she planted herself to brighten the Manor. Draco found the white furniture placed underneath violet flower vines that woven themselves around the manor. Draco pulled a chair back and led his mother sit down, before talking his own chair.

"Ah, like a true gentlemen," His mother complemented. "I always knew those lessons would come in handy." She chimed.

"Indeed they did, a perfect gentlemen." Draco commented. Three house elves walked in, upon Draco finishing his sentence. All carry serving items.

"I was able to pull these three aside from catering to serve us lunch instead." Narcissa chuckled as they placed the food in front of them. Draco looked down to see part of a grilled salmon with potatoes and in a different bowl, was an autumn salad.

"Thank you." Narcissa said setting her napkin on her lap.

"I don't know why you insist on thanking the help."

"Draco, they do so much for us, a simple thank you isn't that bad."

"Ha, next you're going to start giving them wages." Draco commented.

"To be honest, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Good thinking, Draco."

Draco sighed, "I meant that sarcastically. You're starting to sound like the mud-

"Draco! Stop using that word." Narcissa warned, " If there was one thing I could change about our past, it would be your father influence on your behavior."

"I am nothing like him!" Draco voiced angrily.

"You are when you act like that. Being prejudice towards muggleborns won't get you anywhere in this day in age. Times have changed Draco. If you keep believing how you do, you'll find yourself lower in society than we already are."

"If we are so lower in society, why are you throwing this stupid party."

"Oh, that's nice to say to someone who has literally been spending the two months on something she cares about." Narcissa said. "I'm doing this for you. I've stripped the entire manor down and refilled it with good wholesome things. I've done a great deal of effort to get to this point and it's all for you. It's not just some party Draco. This will be the first time we've had guests besides our normal handle of Slytherins. This party has every house: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

"Yuck." Draco said, as she mentioned the last house.

Narcissa proceeded on, "Purebloods, Halfbloods, Squibs, and yes, Muggleborns will be there. It might be too late for your father and I too change our image, but yours is still malleable."

"Hardly. Apart from Blaise, and the Greengrass' everyone hates me."

"Then tell me why they would attend your birthday party if they hate you so much?"

Draco held his silence.

"Oh, Draco, I know you think the world is against you, but they aren't and if you look… I am positive there is a girl out there that will make you very happy one day… hopefully soon."

"Mother!" Draco warned in annoyance, "I am perfectly capable of finding someone, I do not need your help."

"Then when will I get my grandchildren?"

"Mother!" Draco said again.

"I am getting old Draco. I do not want to wait forever. I want to be young enough to spend quality time with them. "

Draco wanted to bang his head on the table repeatedly.

"Mother, please let this conversation be over already."

"Might I remind you Draco, that in order to inherit the Manor you need to have a legitimate heir."

"Yes, mother I am well aware."

"I want you to try to find someone tonight." She said finally.

"Mother!" Draco said in alarm.

"At least dance with every girl there. One dance each. It give you a chance to meet all of them."

"Mother, I am not going to do that."

"Fine, just all the single women."

"Mother when I am ready to marry then I will."

"Draco I am being completely serious. If you do not find potential brides tonight, I will not hesitate to interfere and look for them myself. I do not want to force you into an unwanted marriage."

"Then don't make me! Father is not controlling you anymore-"

"This has nothing to do with your father, leave him out of this." She warned.

"Yes, yes he does! He's the one who passed on this stupid contract. He's the one forcing me. Have you given any thought about how I feel about this?"

"Draco, I've always put you first and I still am. Believe it or not, I am doing this for your own good. If you fail to meet the contract's requirements you lose everything. You lose your wealth, your title, your home! I am giving you the option now, to choose for yourself before it comes to that. I am giving you the option to find love."

"Finding love isn't that easy, mother. Have you forgotten that I am ex-deatheater? I am branded for life, no one is going to want to marry me because of the choice I was forced into choosing."

"Excuse me Lady Malfoy, you have a visitor. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, if that is all then thank you." Narcissa ended the conversation between the two.

Narcissa calmed herself and exhaled when she saw Snape walk through the door to the garden.

"Oh, Severus! What a lovely, surprise. Come, join us."

"Hello, Snape." Draco drawled.

"You will call me, Professor." Snape warned. Draco rolled his eyes at being told what to do.

"Pipsy!" Narcissa called, "Come bring us another chair for our guest." Snape raised his hand to stop her, "Please, don't bother, I've only come to give my gift to your son."

"Oh, how nice!" Draco couldn't have cared less what his godfather had gotten him. It was always some potion book or something he'd never use.

"I am offering lessons in Occlumency"

Draco sighed, "I already know, Occlumency."

"Yes. You can defend your own mind, but I never taught you how to enter others. A technique called, Legilimency."

"Draco, isn't that a lovely gift!" Narcissa added, smiling.

"Yes," Draco said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "quite lovely indeed."

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy, your lessons will start Monday morning. I will stop by at dawn and practice until dusk."

"You must be mad, there is no bloody way in hell."

"Draco," his mother scolded, "manners! You will respect your Godfather."

"I am not getting up at-"

"If you want to learn. You will be up at dawn on Monday morning." Snape hissed.

Draco sighed, "Fine."

"Severus, you will stay for the party, won't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Only for a little while." He commented solemnly.

"Oh good, I will have some accompany my own age," Narcissa chuckled, "All the people attending are around Draco's age."

"I would be honored to be in your company, Narcissa. If you will excuse me, I will return home to change to a more... proper attire." He said addressing his school robes.

"Of course, Draco and I have to get ready as well. The party starts in a few hours."

Snape nodded, kissed Narcissa's hand and walked off. A crack from apparition came from the inside of the manor, signaling he was gone.

"That was nice of him to offer you lessons, Draco." Narcissa said, "They might come in handy one day."

"I suppose." Draco said with a bored expression. Narcissa rose from her chair and looked at her son.

"I have a few more details to attend to before the party starts. I've had the house elves lay out your clothes for this evening on your bed. Be careful not to wrinkle them. Also fix your hair. It's dreadfully unruly."

Draco nodded, "Yes mother." Narcissa smiled at her son and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Draco walked up the stairs to the West wing of the manor. The whole wing was his. His parents inhabited the East and the North was used as guest bedrooms. He walked down to the farthest room and was greeted by a mahogany door. He opened the door to reveal his room. Dark woods with green bedding and curtains that matched the walls. "Okay, now the party starts in 3 hours so what should I do until then." He looked around his bedroom. In a corner of the room was his broomstick from his quidditch days at Hogwarts. "Ah, what the hell, I have sometime to kill." Draco apparated outside near a beautiful lake. He sat steadily on his broomstick. "It's been awhile since I have last done this." His broom levitated off the ground, and with that he was off. He loved flying and flew on his broom until he grew weary, then went to sit near the lake. Draco just stared at his reflection through the water, he looked at himself with no confidence at all. "How?" He says to himself. "How could anyone want to marry me? Let alone have a child with me." He continued to stare at his reflection with nothing but disgust towards himself. His reflection distorted and turned into his father. Draco was taken back. "I am never going to be like you!" He shouts. "You are the one who has disgraced the Malfoy name, Father. Because of you and what you forced me into, no one is going to ever going to want me. Hell, I would not even marry me. Maybe I should just let my mother chose my bride, but I do not want to give her the pleasure of doing so." Lucius' image in the lake disappeared and Draco's reflection became visible again. Draco apparated back to his bedroom putting his broom back into the corner it was previously. Draco took of his robes and shirt and walked into his bathroom. "Aguamenti." He conjured. Sparkling water filled the tub that was the size of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. Draco removed the rest of his clothes and stepped inside the tub. He let the steam rise, making his hair frizz. He doused his head with shampoo and cleaned his blonde hair. He rinsed it and then got out to dry himself. Draco walked out of the bathroom with nothing, but a white towel wrapped around his waist and a comb in hand. He slick his hair back and looked in the mirror. "Wow, that brings back memories." He thought looking at himself. His slicked back hair reminded of himself when he was a first and second year. Draco then ruffled his hair and parted it like he always does nowadays.

Obeying his mother's orders on not wrinkling his clothes for tonight's party, Draco puts on a black dress shirt and black slacks. "Pipsy!" There is a small poof, and the house elf appeared.

"Yes, sir? Did you need anything?"

"The wine, my mother has not discovered it has she?"

"No, I put it away until the party begins."

"Okay, I want you to bring me a wine bottle up here for me personally."

"Mister Malfoy, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. But do not let my mother catch you."

"Yes sir."

Pipsy left the room, only to come back minutes later with a bottle of Superior Red.

"Thank you. That is all now go away." Pipsy disappeared. Draco checked the time. "Bloody hell, look at the time, need to get cleaned up and look presentable for the guests."

Author's Note: Hello everyone! We would like to thank you for reading chapter 2 and for all of those who followed either us or our story! This fanfiction is a collaboration written by AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae if you want to check out either of our separate accounts. This fanfiction will be updated every Tuesday if you want to see more. Please follow and favorite us as authors or the story in general if you liked. We would also _really_ appreciate it if you would review. We do read them and really like hearing feedback, good or bad. Thanks again for reading and tune in next Tuesday for Chapter 3... The Party ;).

~ AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	3. The Party

**Chapter 3: The Party**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Hermione began to start getting ready for Draco's party, she had a lot to do. Hermione had the perfect outfit for the party, and she needs to start getting ready. Hermione went to her bedroom and began doing her hair. She used her wand to give herself loose curls, she went for a natural look with her makeup. Hermione hardly wore makeup, she only used it for special occasions, and today is one of those occasions. The party began at 8 o'clock and it was already 7, Hermione quickly finished dressing.

Hermione pulled a necklace over her head and attached some post earrings to her ears. She let out a deep breath.

"You can do this, Hermione," she coached herself; "You can do this."

Hermione walked in front of her full length mirror to see herself. She looked like she had just come from the Slytherin common room. Her entire outfit was their colors: green and silver. Hermione tried to calm herself down. Everything seemed so easy. Attending was easy, even the articles about her were easy. It was the initial first steps, that were making her nervous. By the time Hermione finished getting ready, it was 7:50. I am sure if I am ten minutes early it won't matter. I mean that means I can leave ten minutes earlier. Just get it over with Hermione. It's just one night. Hermione spent several minutes talking to herself and a sleeping Crookshanks, who didn't care less. By the time she looked at the clock above her dresser, it was already 8:01.

"I've got to get going!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing her bag. Hermione was going to apparate, but realized she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to splinch herself before the party, especially in front of the Malfoy's. Hermione had her fireplace connected to the floo network and decided it would be safer to travel that way. Hermione grabbed some floo powder from a flower pot, her student's last year had painted for her. She always kept the things they gave or made her. She truly did love her students. They were in way, her third family, apart from her parents and the Weasley's, whom she called her magical family. Hermione walked into her fireplace and said, "Malfoy Manor!" as clearly as she could to avoid going to the wrong place. Hermione watched the green flames disappear around her emerald dress as she stepped into the Manor, being greeted by Narcissa.

"Miss Granger, it's lovely to see you." Narcissa said, smiling. She was much older than Hermione remembered. A much older face that was full of stress and worry.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you too." Hermione said awkwardly. She didn't really speak with Mrs. Malfoy. She only saw her in fleeting meeting in Diagon Alley.

Hermione went to the ballroom thinking that she a was the first guest to arrive, only to be greeted with a least two dozen others. Hermione let her mouth fall open at the size of the ballroom. There was a large grand staircase that led upstairs and the ground floor was divided by tables that held eight people each and a ballroom where most of the people were dancing. The people swirled in circles around the floor. Switching partners at each turn until they met with their own. All of the people were unfamiliar faces. Hermione could feel the nerves in her stomach, she felt nauseous. But no matter the feeling she continued inside looking her table. Hermione went to a table to find a bunch of cards with everyone attending names on them, written in calligraphy. She circled tables looking for her name, and she finally found her name at the center table. Hermione picked up the thick parchment and looked for table number 7. She winded through the circular tables until she found hers. She looked at the table and saw that she was the first one at her table. A set of white dinnerware sat in front of her, so clean, she could see her reflection in the spoon. The rest of the guests arrived one by one, the ballroom filling up. Once everyone was settled into their seats, Narcissa came to the center. She pointed her wand to her neck and used the Sonorus charm to amplify her voice across the ballroom.

"I would like to thank everyone who came." She announced. "I would like to introduce the man of the night, Draco Malfoy." Draco descended from the grand staircase dressed in all black robes that accentuated his muscular figure. Draco went to stand next to his mother.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my 22nd birthday," Draco said. Hermione could tell Draco wasn't prepared to speak and that his mother put him on the spot. Narcissa quickly intervened and spoke again, "It means so much that all of you came. Now without further ado, please enjoy your meals." Narcissa clapped her hands and food appeared on their plates, like it used to at the feasts at Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed her napkin and placed it along her lap to avoid spilling on it and trying to look lady like. She looked at the other tabled and saw that they were all full, then she noticed that there were three empty spots at her table. _"Who could be missing?"_ Hermione asked herself. As if like magic her question was answered, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco sat down in two of the three seats. Draco took the seat farthest away from Hermione and took the seat next to Blaise Zabini, a boy Hermione remembered was neutral during the war. Narcissa on the other hand took the seat closest to Hermione, leaving a gap between her and her son. At this moment, Severus Snape arrived, he much like Draco was dressed in all black and went straight to the table where Narcissa was at, and sat in the empty seat.

"Narcissa." Snape greeted nicely, kissing her hand, "Draco," he said dolefully, "and Miss Granger, it is lovely seeing you, it has been a while."

"Yes, Professor, it certainly has." Hermione commented, shoving food into her mouth.

"You hear that Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, "Miss Granger called me, _Professor_. It's been five years and it seems Miss Granger still has more respect for her teachers than what you had when you still attended Hogwarts." Snape then looked at Draco harshfully, "No wonder she got better marks than you."

Draco fumed at the comment, but kept silent. "Granger was always the teacher's pet." Draco said silently. He looked at Hermione, and she stared back at him. She could still see a small amount of hatred in his eyes.

"So Malfoy," Hermione said trying to lighten up the tension at the table, "What have you been doing since we got out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, Granger, since my father fled like the coward he is, I have been doing everything in my power to correct all the wrongs he has done to society."

"It's nice to see you've changed." Hermione said placing some vegetables in her mouth.

"I was never like him in the first place!" Draco hissed, angrily.

"I never said that Malfoy" Hermione replied calmly.

"It sure as hell sounded like you were implying it."

"Draco!" Narcissa warned, "Let it go."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Only Narcissa and Snape made small talk, mostly about potions that Snape had been experimenting with. Hermione listened intently to see if she could learn anything new. After the plates were all cleared, by house elves (something Hermione didn't approve of and wanted to talk with Narcissa about), everyone was directed to the side of the ballroom, meant for dancing. Hermione managed to escape the people and moved farther along the back of the crowd while she watched people dance. The food settled her nausea, but still kept her on her toes. Hermione saw from afar that Narcissa was having Draco dance with every girl there. The songs played were slow, but loud enough to be heard throughout the whole manor. Hermione released Draco grabbed each girls hand and paraded her around the ballroom floor for about a minute before he grabbed the next girl, like a conveyor belt. Angelina Johnson. Tabitha Bainbridge. Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were just a few of the dozens of women, Malfoy danced with. Hermione saw that there were plenty of women at the party, but didn't want to wait until Narcissa called her up next. Hermione quietly creeped through the crowd heading towards the fireplaces to floo home, when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going, Mud-, ahem, I mean Granger?" Draco said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh, I am just heading home, Ferr-, wait I mean… no I meant Ferret." Hermione retorted.

Draco took offense to the insult, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like someone doesn't know their manners after all." Draco cooed in a mocking voice.

"I have more manner than a ferret it seems." Hermione shot back.

"Is Ferret your only insult?" Draco raised his brows.

"Is Mudblood yours?" Hermione hissed.

"No, I also have busy hair, beaver teeth, frizz face…"

"Well, if your done, I am going to go now." Hermione went to turn around when a hand grabbed hers. Draco twirled her towards him so they were face to face.

"As much, as I would love to see you leave, mother is making me dance with every girl here and I've put it off long enough since you're the last girl here." Hermione looked past Draco's head to see Narcissa smiling and telling her to come forward. Hermione let out a sigh in annoyance before giving in.

Draco led Hermione to the center of the floor, where the crowd parted around them in a circle. Draco looked at his mother who gave him a look of, "You have no choice." Begrudgingly, Draco placed his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Hermione gasped quietly at the sudden closeness of the two of them.

"Uh, Malfoy… I don't know how to dance." Hermione admitted sheepishly. Draco smirked and tightened his grip. Narcissa from the sidelines nodded to begin the music.

Draco moved forward, directing Hermione to move back. He turned elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him. Draco stated his intentions clearly as he led her around the room; something Hermione was thankful for since she could barely walk in the heels she bought. Hermione felt her green dress softly flow around her legs. The light fabric danced around her and the two moved in unison.

Draco felt cocky as he paraded the two of them. Narcissa had forced him through years of dance lessons that he had only used one time before at the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson as his date. He wanted impress everyone with his skills, even if it was only Granger, who he had on his arm. The heat around them grew as they moved. They were in sync with the song, they didn't even know. Hermione let a short, ragged breath escape as pushed her outward and then pulled her back forcefully into his control. Draco's skills kept them afloat in the moment as he guided them along.

Hermione could feel his hot, concentrated breath on her face. Hermione raised her head to meet his eyes that towered over her small frame. Hermione allowed him to take her anywhere he pleased on the dance floor. He went right, she went right. He sped up, she sped up. They became one with the song, with the dance and with each other. Draco then looked at her with warning before he spun her and then lifted her off her feet. Hermione was above everyone head as Draco held her by her hips, holding her weight effortlessly. Draco finally let her down just as the song ended. "Malfoy," she whispered, trying to catch her breath "everyone is looking at us." Draco looked around and dropped his grip instantly. Hermione felt his warmth leave her as he took a step away. Hermione looked around awkwardly before walking away and merging with the crowd. Draco watched her disappear into a sea of formal gowns and robes. Draco walked oppositely off the floor of the ballroom and met with his mother.

Hermione was making her way through the crowd when she went to the buffet table she saw a pyramid of wine glasses all filled with rich red wine. "It wouldn't hurt to just have a glass." She picked up a glass and casually took sips until she finished the glass. She picked up another glass glassed and walked into the crowd to see Draco also drinking the wine back at the table. She walked over to him and sat down two seats away from him.

"What do you want now Granger, I thought you were leaving." Draco said with a irritated tone in his voice.

"I was, but decided to stay a bit longer." Draco looked at her from head to toe, then began to laugh a little. "Do you have a problem with what I am wearing."

"No its just that you are dressed in Slytherin colors, and as far as I know, you hate Slytherin." He said drinking more of his wine.

"Well if you must know, when I went to buy this dress, I thought that it look absolutely beautiful. And I knew that silver would complement the green because of Slytherin. And I don't hate Slytherin, I just hate you."

"I think we can settle for frenemies."

"Fine. Frenemies."

"Do you like the wine by any chance?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"The wine is amazing, what is it called?"

"Superior Red." Draco said with a smirk as he took another sip. Hermione set her glass down as soon as she heard the words.

"Is that a reference to Purebloods being more superior to Muggleborns?" Hermione said angrily. Draco let out a laugh as he took another sip, finishing his glass.

"While, I would assume, yes, I don't actually know. My great-grandfather made it, and it's been sitting in our cellar, aging for years."

"Aging away, I am not fond of the name but I do have to admit, your great-grandfather makes a hell of a good wine." Hermione says finishing up her second glass.

Draco picked up his glass and stood up, "I am going to get another glass, here I will refill yours."

Draco grabbed her glasses without waiting for her reply. Hermione was going to decline, knowing that she shouldn't have too much, but it was so good. Draco came back, but instead of coming back with refilled glasses, he came back with a bottle of Superior Red and then took his seat across from her. He refilled Hermione's glass then his. Draco picked up his glass and held it up in the air. "Cheers." Hermione did the same.

"So Granger how does it feel to actually agree with me on something."

"And what does is this thing that we agree on?" Hermione asked taking a sip.

"That this wine is bloody delicious."

Hermione let out a small laugh, "I guess this might be the only time I will actually say you're right."

Both Draco and Hermione drank again. Then refilling, and then Draco poured again, once finished with their glasses, Draco noticed this and refilled his glass and Hermione's before she could object, emptying the bottle. Hermione watched her hand shake as she tried to pick up her glass. Hermione and Draco drank their wine until their glasses were empty. Draco was going to refill his glass until he noticed only a single drop fell from the bottle. "It's all gone." Draco said with a sad expression.

"All gone, Draco you should got get more."

"I have," Draco slurred, "another bottle." He stood up from the table, heading towards the door.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked following Draco.

"Wait!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks causing Hermione to walk straight into his back. Since Hermione could barely walk in her heels, colliding with his back caused her to fall and twist her ankle.

"Dammit!" Hermione hissed in pain.

Draco turned around and kneeled down to Hermione, trying to keep his balance, but failed and fell on her butt. "Granger are you alright?" Draco asked scooting closer to her.

"I think I hurt my ankle." She said holding her ankle.

"Let me take a look." Draco removed Hermione's hands, and examined her ankle. "I can't be sure but I think you did. I'll take you to a guest bedroom, and in the morning I'll take a proper look at it."

Hermione nodded. Draco picked up Hermione and carried her out the door. He went upstairs and meant to go to the North wing of the manor, but because of his disorientation, he headed to the West Wing. Draco walked into a bedroom and set Hermione down on the bed. Hermione sat up and took off her heels. Even in the dark Hermione noticed the dark wood and the hints of green around the room. "Malfoy," Hermione slurred, "Where are we?"

Draco looked around and noticed that they in his bedroom. "It looks like my room. I guess I made a wrong turn."

Hermione started to move over to the edge to get off of Draco's bed. "Granger where do you think you're going."

"I'm going to get off your bed so we could go to another room." Hermione said fully hopping off the bed.

Draco walked up to Hermione "Granger don't be stupid, I carried you all the way here, and there is no way in hell I am carrying you anywhere else."

"You must be really drunk Malfoy."

"Why do you say that?" He asked raising a brow.

"You aren't kicking me out of your room. Aren't you afraid that I'm going to taint it."

Draco began searching around his bedroom for something.

"As my mother had said, 'The Malfoy family is no longer prejudice and is accepting towards all kinds of-'"

"Those are Narcissa's words," Hermione said scooting closer farther towards the end of the bed, near Draco, who was fumbling this something in his dresser, "What do you think?"

Draco stopped fumbling with his top drawer and stared at Hermione. She said it in a seductive way that made him stare at her.

"So Draco," Hermione asked, "What are your thoughts?"

"What did you just say?" Draco asked shocked.

"I said, 'What are your thoughts'?"

"Before that."

"I asked, 'So Draco'?"

"You just called me by my first name." Draco told her.

Hermione moved even closer, "That's what friends do. Call each other by their first name."

"Oh, so we are friends now? I thought we agreed on frenemies?" Draco chuckled.

Hermione rose off the bed, using his bedpost for support, "Do you want to be something more?"

Draco was taken aback by Hermione's request.

"Granger what are you saying?" Draco said taking a few steps away from Hermione.

"You know what I mean, Draco." Hermione climbed off the bed and strutted up to Draco. Draco kept taking steps back until Hermione had him trapped in a corner.

"Granger, you're going to fall. Your left leg can't support you." Draco said speaking rationally.

Hermione smirked, "I have you to help me."

Draco's eyes went wide at her comment.

"Granger, you've had too much to drink. I think you should lay down."

Hermione pressed herself against his chest, "Carry me."

Draco sighed as he picked her up. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her off her feet. He walked forward and laid her down on his bed. "Draco, I'm uncomfortable, in this dress." Hermione complained. Draco looked at her absent mindedly as she gave him a pout.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, thinking it might be interpreted the wrong way.

"Can you please lend me some clothes." Draco was about to refuse, but then it occurred to him that she might undress in front of him if he didn't.

 ** _(A/N: Warning past this point contains mildly explicit lemon. If you do not wish to read, this is the conclusion of the chapter.)_**

Draco quickly waltzed over to his walk in closet and grabbed a long shirt. He came back only to see Hermione fiddling with her halter strap.

"Granger! What are you doing!" Draco gasped.

"Its not like you haven't seen something like this before." Hermione said finally undoing the top.

Draco closed his eyes before he could see. He hid behind the shirt he had pulled out for her, but the temptation got the best of him. He quickly pulled his shirt over Hermione, and seeing her in his shirt brought lust in his eyes. He looked upward at the ceiling to avoid contact. Don't look. Don't look. Don't do it Draco! He told himself. Draco walked into his bathroom, to try to calm down. He turns the water on and splashes cold water at his face. "How can this be happening. I can not be attracted to Granger." Draco continued to splash water on his face.

Hermione placed her fingers behind Draco's defined jaw as directed him closer.  
"Grang-" Hermione pressed her lips to his, engulfing his voice. Her lips were on his awkwardly. She removed them only to look into his eyes.  
"What was that!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Shh!" She told him in a sexy way. She placed her lips back on his. Draco pulled them apart, "Granger?"  
Hermione didn't respond but reach out. She placed her hands on his face and she kissed him. The were quick pecks that turned to slow meaningful kisses that lasted. They only pulled apart barely for air. Hermione pulled completely apart from him and looked deep into his gray eyes. She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door that led back to the bedroom.  
"Granger?" He asked  
She gave him a smile, "Come with me."  
Draco's eyes went wide again, "Uh, you go ahead, I'll be a minute." He told her. She released his hand and limped off, "Don't take too long."  
Hermione closed the door behind her. Draco pulled out his wand. His hand was shaking. Draco had casted a contraceptive charm thousands of times. During the war, Bellatrix taught him voiceless magic, so he could surprise his opponent. Even after the war he used, Draco remembered that concentration is key. He anchored his arm so his own wand was pointed towards himself. He thought of contraception, then of sex and then of the sex he would have with Granger in a few minutes. His _concentration wavered_ thinking of Hermione in the other room. Draco watched a light emerge from his wand. Draco then set his wand down and walked into his bedroom. Draco suddenly felt more ditzy as he saw her on his bed.  
Hermione was sitting upright on the bed staring at him.  
"What took you so long?" As asked. Draco gulped. Hermione raised her hand in a motion directing him to come forward. Draco walked slowly over to the edge of the bed where Hermione was standing. While sitting on the bed, she was half his height. She raised her eyes to his, "Come down here." She called to him. Draco lifted her slightly to move her farther up the bed and then climbed next to her. Hermione came closer and kissed him tenderly. She wove her fingers into his hair as she pulled herself to him. Draco found her hips through the button up he gave her and used them to steady himself. Draco used a hand to hitch her leg around his waist as he pulled her closer. Draco began to pull off his robes until he had nothing, but his very tight black boxers. They both started in a horizontal position, but somehow found Draco above her. Hermione began to open the shirt, but Draco stopped her.  
"Allow me." He told her huskily.  
Draco unbuttoned the shirt one button at a time, kissing the flesh the showed as he released the shirt. Draco reached the last button and slid the whole shirt off her body and then chucked it across the floor next to her abandoned dress. Both were shirtless, just kissing when Draco asked, "Granger," he began, "are you a virgin?" He asked in between kisses. Hermione laying into the soft pillows raised herself to Draco and kissed him meaningfully, "Why don't you come and find out?" Draco's mouth dropped as she finished her sentence.  
"Draco," she told him, " _I want you._ "  
Draco gulped nervously as he stared at her.

"Granger?" She nodded pulling him down onto her. Draco laid on her as they made out. Draco took the reins and kissed her forcefully. He instinctively grabbed the lace edges of her underwear and pulled them down to her knees. Hermione used herself to kick them down at the foot of the bed. Draco then held onto the elastic of his, "Granger, are you sure about this?" He asked concerned.  
Hermione kissed his lips lightly, "I am positive."  
Draco sighed and pulled down his briefs. He too threw them out of sight and then looked at her, "There's no turning back." He told her.  
Hermione nodded as he prepared to enter.  
"I'll try to be quick." He told her. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Draco placed his hands on her hips for support as he went forward. Hermione let out a gasp and then clenched her teeth in pain. Her hands forcefully clenched the near by fabric underneath her. White hot tears emerged from her closed eyes. Draco stood as still as he could, waiting for the pain to subside.  
After a minute Hermione adjusted to him and breathed deeply.  
"Okay." She told him. Draco proceeded. The first few Hermione still clenched in pain still adjusting to the friction. Draco moved his hips up and down, moving Hermione in the same way. Draco moved in farther causing Hermione to arch her back. Draco held the small of her back for support. Draco moved faster and faster, causing Hermione to lose any words. Her mouth was open in utter shock mixed with pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her behind the ear and trailed down her body. Draco moved faster. He conditioned his body, watching Hermione wince at his drastic change of speed. He felt her muscles being to unclench. He didn't dare go faster, knowing now, that she was indeed a virgin. It was race of who would let go first. Hermione began to slip. Draco focused trying to release first. He felt a sharpness in his torso.  
"Draco!" She nearly screamed.  
They both finished. Both satisfied. Draco panting, slid out slowly and surely, careful not to break her. He felt her wince at the vacancy of his girth. Draco felt his hands wobble as he fell on top of her, from complete exhaustion. He moved to the side quickly, trying not to crush her. By the time Draco was on his own side of the bed, facing Hermione, he noticed that she had already tried to fall asleep. Draco, who was exhausted as well, fell asleep within minutes.

 **Author's Note:** Yikes! Hermione and Draco _did_ it! We can promise you; this won't be the last scene like this you see. Please review this chapter and let us know what you thought of it. Was it too crazy? Too mild? Give us some feedback! We would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following and reviewing! We got some really nice reviews that really have given us inspiration. This fanfiction is a collaboration written by AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae if you want to check out either of our separate accounts. This fanfiction will be updated every Tuesday if you want to see more. Please follow and favorite us as authors or the story in general if you liked. We also have a surprise for you guys next week, so stay tuned for the chapters ahead. Thanks for reading The Lion's Secret!

 **~ AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Hermione couldn't remember anything. She must of dozed off, because she felt a series of warm sheets engulfing her existence. A stifled yawn emerged from her swollen lips that hadn't lost their numbness. She wanted to go back to bed, but a blinding sunlight went through her eyelids, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes slowly until they were open and filled with green. Green walls. Green blankets. Green curtains. This was not ordinary green... this was Slytherin green. Hermione shifted her body only to let out a whimper of pain. Her torso and thighs throbbed with raw pain. The room was fairly organized. A couple clothes were in the corner, next to a laundry basket of sweaty quidditch robes. There was an open closet door that was full of slacks, button up shirts, and ties.

Suddenly the imaginary light bulb above her head click on. She was in his room. Malfoy's room. Hermione's droopy eyes suddenly popped open. She looked to her side to see a tuft of blonde beside her. It was Malfoy, still asleep. His sculpted chest was exposed, but his legs were covered. Hermione didn't want to know what was under there. Hermione quickly, and quietly jumped off the bed, leaving wrinkled and red stained sheets in her wake. She tried to place her weight on the floor, but almost screamed in pain from the soreness of her ankle. She couldn't remember why it hurt. _What happened last night,_ she thought. She looked on the floor, and picked up her green dress that was kicked to the side. It would be a pain to put back on, especially if Malfoy woke up. Hermione rummaged through the clothes on the floor: a combination of both hers and Draco's.

Hermione grabbed her underwear when she heard, "Draco, darling? Are you up yet?" Coming closer. She ended up finding a black button up shirt, putting it on, covering her up, the shirt just barely covered her lower region. Hermione quickly found her clothing and apparated out of the manor, and to her flat. The apparition made her feel worse than she already was. Her hair was a mess, She was completely naked under a huge button up and the worst of it all: She had slept with Malfoy. What was she thinking? Hermione had no memories from the night. She last remembered dancing with Malfoy, but after that was a blur. Her only souvenir was a migraine and a sore body. Hermione began to freak out, how can she not recall what happened the night before. Hermione tried to remember, but the pain from her ankle blocked her concentration. She limped all the way to the living room and pulled a healer's book she had keep from Hogwarts during her last year. Before the war, Hermione had a full intention of becoming a healer, but after seeing all the pain, she did not want to do it daily. Hermione fell onto the couch rather abruptly trying to take her weight off the ankle. She flipped to the table of contents looking for the chapter to heal her wounded joint. After her ankle was healed she sat on the couch just staring into oblivion. Hermione wanted to go to Ginny and ask for forgiveness, but her pride got the best of her. The party was over now and Hermione got her way, but in another sense, it almost seemed like a good idea to have not gone to the party after knowing of the actions that had transpired that night. Hermione stood up and went to take a shower, because she felt dirty for sleeping with Malfoy. Hermione felt as slimy as the serpent she had slept with. She washed her hair that turned a darker shade of brown from the water. She ran over her body twice with body washes and lotions trying to feel even a tad bit cleaner. With all the effort of bathing, she finally felt slightly more sanitary. It took about an hour and a half of bathing in hot water to feel clean. Hermione wrapped a white towel around her head to towel dry her hair and another one around her torso to cover herself. She walked out to her bedroom to dress in clean clothes. She tossed her clothes and the dress shirt in the hamper. She put on comfortable clothing, before Hermione decided to walk around London, for a while to clear her mind. Hermione placed her hair in a bun without magic, just trying to get it out of her face. She walked out of her flat and started to walk the streets of London. Hermione had a routine, when it came to clearing her mind. Since she didn't have the Hogwarts library which was her usual destresser, she decided to go to the London Eye. She always went on the London Eye, then went to the British Museum when she was younger. Hermione walked down the streets. To everyone, she was just that girl in the blue casual dress, but to herself she was Hermione Granger: War Heroine, One-Third of the Trio, and the whore that slept with Draco Malfoy. Hermione could've vomited, just thinking of the words. She spent so much thought into the horror that was being with him that she almost walked into a pole. Hermione wanted to so desperately get rid of memory of sleeping with Draco, that she was tempting on using the memory charm that caused Professor Lockhart to lose his memory of his existence, but she couldn't do that. She was quite good at them, but not that good. Hermione continued walking along the South Bank of the River Thames. Her parents always took her there. Hermione walked down the familiar path that she always went through when she needed too.

Hermione walked up to the ticket booth.

"One passenger, please." Hermione asked the man.

"Sure thing miss. But-" Hermione zoned the man's voice, nodding her head and paid for her ticket. The man led Hermione to one of the gondolas. She took a seat and stared out the window looking over London. Hermione was in her own thoughts for a while because she began to feel the presence of another person, just staring at her in curiosity. Hermione stared at the stranger, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry!," He said fixing his gaze, "You're Hermione aren't you?" Hermione froze at the man's awareness. She felt like she was in the wizard world again. Everyone knowing her name.

"Uh, yes?" She nodded awkwardly. "May I ask how you know my name?"

"Oh," the man said scratching the back of his head. "We live in the same building. I live down the hall from you. I wanted to introduce myself, felt to embarrassed to do it."

Hermione just looked at the man. Hermione had to look up to him, he was about a foot taller than her. No older than twenty five. _How have I never noticed him before,_ she thought. Hermione scooted closer to the window to look at the view.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asked looking at her still.

"It's beautiful, I can never get enough of this scenery. It's been a long time for me though." Hermione told him.

"Haven't you always lived in London?" He asked looking at her with his light blue eyes.

"Uh…" Hermione paused, "Essentially, yes. For about two-thirds of the year for eight years I went to a private school in Scotland. And whenever I was home, I was spending time with my family."

"Oh, where did you go to school?"

Hermione worryingly said, "Um, you wouldn't know the name."

"Okay," He said, dropping his question, "So why did you decide to come back to London?"

Hermione thought of the real reason: Her parents. "Well, I graduated and lived with my parents for one year trying to get them back on their feet. They had been not doing so well… a lot of memory problems. Then, I got my degree and started teaching at Primrose, here in London."

"When you say memory problems do you mean Alzheimer's? Last year my father diagnosed with early stage alzheimer's."

"Um, sure. yeah, let's go with that." She said awkwardly.

"It's hard isn't it? They are sometimes there and when you need them-"

"Think they are going to get better, but-" Hermione cut off, thinking of her parents.

"They can't remember who you are." The man finished. Hermione truly felt bad. Her parents memories were restored, but they weren't the same. The had the occasional mix up of who they were are who they were disguised as. Hermione caught her mother signing her checks under, _Monica Wilkins_ at one point.

Hermione wanted to comfort him, but she didn't even know his name. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's your name I forgot to ask earlier?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Ryan Chapman."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ryan." Hermione stated offering her hand. He shook it firmly, smiling.

"I would introduce myself, but clearly you already know me." She joked.

"Yeah, sorry. I probably came off as a creepy bloke."

"In all honestly? Yes. Yes, you did." Hermione said smiling.

The two sat at the top for awhile, taking casually.

"The view is great from up here." He said again, Hermione nodded looking outwards.

"I mean, I feel on top of the world! You can see everything as far as the eye can see."

Hermione and Ryan sat next to one another, and made small talk.

"So Hermione. What are you doing after?" Ryan asked.

"Well, if you really want to know. I want to go to the British Museum. I was always the person that thought learning was fun. At my private school, I was the top student in my year."

"It must be a coincidence because that's where I'm going, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, maybe it'll be fun." She smiled

He looked out the window of the gondola. Hermione took a better look at him. Ryan had blue eyes with hints of green specks in them. His eyes look so beautiful, and went so well with his dark hair. Hermione was mesmerized by his facial features, his fine strong jawline, his freckles that are on his cheeks. Ryan was really handsome. Hermione didn't know how long she was staring at him because Ryan cleared his throat.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked nervously.

"Umm…" Hermione brought her hand up and pretended to grab something. "You had a eyelash, right by your eye." She awkwardly laughed.

"Okay thanks."

Hermione mentally face palmed her head. _You had an eyelash. Really I am so stupid._ She thought.

While Hermione was mentally scolding herself, their gondola made it to the bottom. Ryan tapped on her shoulder, "Hermione?"

She looked at him to see that they were at the bottom of the wheel.

"Oh!" Hermione quickly grabbed her purse and walked out following Ryan.

"The Museum is about forty minutes from here." He said pointing onward. Hermione and Ryan walked in between the gift shop and Jubilee Gardens and got on the sidewalk.

"Tell me something about you?" Ryan asked randomly. Hermione froze. She was staring at Ryan's face.

"Uh, that's not very specific." Hermione told him as they walked, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, apart from your name and your nameless private education, all I know is that your devastatingly beautiful." Ryan said flirtatiously.

"Your cheeky!" Hermione called out, "I guess you're a ladies man?"

Ryan stifled a laugh, "Uh, hardly. I am more a bookworm."

"Really! Me too! I love to read!"

"Who's your favorite author?"

Hermione had to think. Most of her favorites were witches and wizards. People Ryan wouldn't know.

"Um, that's a hard one." Hermione paused, "I would consider myself a Jane Austen fan."

"Yes, she does have some good work."

Hermione and Ryan paused as they waited for the crosswalk.

Ryan sighed, "I love London!"

"I am guessing your not native?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Can't you tell by the American accent?"

"Well, you don't sound like the typical American."

"I've been living here for a few months so I guess you could say I am in the middle of changing accents."

Hermione let out a laugh, "I think it's cute."

"Did your accent waiver at that this anonymous school of yours? Ever have a Scottish accent?"

"No, about everyone I went to school with was mostly British."

Hermione and Ryan were halfway to the museum when they heard an owl screech coming closer.

"Look! It's an owl! They are nocturnal aren't they?" They heard someone call.

Hermione looked up to see it was Hedwig circling around them from a distance. Hermione knew it was Ginny and desperately wanted to speak with her, especially after _last night._

"That's so cool." Ryan said getting out his cell phone trying to take a picture.

"Uh, Ryan?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?" He barely acknowledged her as he tried to take a photo.

"I am going to have to take a rain check."

Ryan lowered his phone, "You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry, I have some important business to take care of." Hermione said watching the owl.

"Do you have to go?" His full attention was now on Hermione.

"Yeah, it's really important." Hermione started to walk away, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Okay." Ryan answered sadly as he walked on toward the museum. Hermione felt terrible for ditching him like that, especially since he was so nice to her. She kept on walking as the owl followed her discreetly. She blended herself along with a crowd until she found a small empty alleyway between to buildings. From above the owl join her.

"Thank you, Hedwig!" Hermione told the owl. She petted the owl before it flew off into the sky.

Hermione quickly unraveled the note,

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Ugh, I feel awful for how things ended on Friday. According to Harry, I was "overreacting", which I guess I was. Anyway I wanted to make it up to you over lunch today. You can tell me all about the party. Also, James really wants to see you. You made quite the impression on him. I will expect you soon.**_

 _ **Apologetically,**_

 _ **Ginny**_

Hermione smiled. It wasn't like Ginny to apologize. She was very stubborn. Hermione made the alleyway was clear and that nobody would see her. She thought of the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow and apparated. A sick feeling hit heren she opened her eyes. She felt nauseous from the jerking movement of apparating. The soreness from the activities last night didn't help.

"Harry, go see who's here!" Hermione heard Ginny call from the kitchen.

"It's just me, Ginny!" She called from the dining room. Hermione saw Harry enter the room holding James.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled her into a one armed hug while balancing James. Harry pulled away and examined Hermione,

"Merlin! You look awful!" He stated staring at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Gee, Harry, every girl loves to hear that."

"Sorry, it's just you're so sick looking."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't get much _sleep_ last night, apparently and I wasn't very focused when I apparated."

Ginny came into the room holding a wooden spoon, "Hermione! I am glad you came!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to send your owls to my flat? This is the second time this week that they've gone looking for me."

Ginny discarded Hermione's anger, "Now, now. We are here to make amends not to start more fights," Ginny smiled, "Lunch will be a little bit, but we can talk for a little bit."

"Yeah it'll be nice to catch up." Harry added.

"Actually Ginny there is something I wanted to tell you..." Hermione added. Ginny instantly got the hint, "Oh, Harry? It's about time that James goes on his afternoon stroll, isn't it?"

"Don't we normally take him in the evening?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Go take james out." Ginny warned through her clenched teeth.

Harry sighed, "Come on, James, let's leave the hormonal women to their gossip."

Ginny and Hermione stared at him in shock, "I'm not stupid." Harry said laughing walking out the door with the baby. Ginny waited for the door to fully close before she dragged Hermione to the couch. With a yank Hermione felt herself thrown onto the couch.

"Okay, spill. Tell me everything." Hermione was about to open her mouth when, "Wait!" Ginny said cutting her off, "Why did you dance with Malfoy last night?"

"How did you know about that!" Hermione said in shock.

"It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The whole party was covered by Rita Skeeter."

"Ugh, that little cockroach!" Hermione cursed.

"Well, you owe me an explanation."

Hermione sighed, "He asked me. Said something about his mother gave him no choice. I will admit he was surprisingly good."

"Since when is he civil? Also since when do you do things with Malfoy?"

Hermione swallowed nervously, "Um, I don't think dancing isn't the only thing I did with Malfoy." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean that dancing isn't the only thing that you did."

"Ginny, I think fucked up bad."

"Mione what did you do?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"At the party I sprained my ankle, so Malfoy took me to a spare room, but I can't remember what happened after that." Hermione began to sob quietly. "I woke up this morning and Malfoy was in the bed with me. Ginny I don't know what I did."

"I think it's obvious what you did, Mione." Ginny stated. Hermione collapsed her head into her hands, "Ginny, I don't know what I was thinking! I mean, I was having a decent time. Narcissa was nice-"

"Since when is she, 'Narcissa'?"

"Ginny." Hermione frowned, "She has been really nice to me."

Ginny raised her hands in defeat, "Okay, whatever."

"Anyway, I can't think of what might of happened."

"Wait did you have something to drink last night?"

"Of course I did, two or three glasses of wine." Ginny gave Hermione a look.

"Okay maybe six to eight glasses and a bottle now that I think of it."

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny said shocked.

"I know, I know! And what makes matters worse is I got drunk, slept with Malfoy-"

"You're positive that you slept with him?" Ginny asked, confirming her statement.

Hermione nodded, "I woke up today naked in _his_ room, where _he_ was also naked and even more evidence is that I wince every time I move my hips."  
"Yikes. Who would've guessed you had a sexual appetite when you're drunk."

"Ginny! I am not like that! He probably forced me or purposely wiped my memory. This is all his doing! I would place galleons on it."

"It doesn't matter who started it… it already happened." Ginny told her.

"It happened and it's behind me." Hermione said trying to convince herself, "I am going to forget about the entire situation and just block it out of my memory."

"You may have blocked it out of your memory, but has he?" Ginny asked raising her brows.

Hermione froze. She didn't even think about what he remembered. What if he knew about the whole thing.

"Are you saying I should confront him?" hermione asked.

"Merlin no! Don't even talk to him." Ginny said, "Hermione, there is a reason why they are called one night stands."

"I am not going to say anything. It's not like he would talk to me anyways." Hermione said shrugging the idea out of her head.

"Hermione, I am sure he would talk to you. I mean, he's not the bully from Hogwarts. He's still a ferret don't get me wrong, but if he remembers, he might ask."

"Ugh!" Hermione whined.

"I am just telling you to be prepared, if for some strange reason he does try to talk ignore him."

"I think it'll be hard for him to contact me, I mean, I live in muggle London, He doesn't know where I live, and I am not connected to the floo network anymore. Now that I think about it, _I have nothing to worry about._ " Hermione nodded. All this information was swore to be kept secret between Hermione and Ginny, but what they didn't know was there was a third party listening in...

 **Author's Note:** Surprise Everyone! There is more than one chapter this week! We wanted to do something special as a thank you for reading and reviewing The Lion's Secret. All your reviews and follows mean so much to us!

This fanfiction is a collaboration written by AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae if you want to check out either of our separate accounts. We update every Tuesday if you want to see more. Please follow and favorite us as authors or the story in general if you liked. We would also really appreciate it if you would review. We do read them and really have enjoyed the reviews we have gotten so far. Chapter 5 is also up, so feel free to read both.

 **~ AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae**


	5. The Trial

**Chapter 5: The Trial**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Hermione was wrong when she thought she had nothing to worry about. She carried on in Muggle London with her newly established boyfriend, Ryan. It had been a month and two weeks since they officially met. Hermione did care for him, but wasn't sure about how she felt. She saw him more as a friend and felt awkward when he would kiss her. On top of her displeasure, She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of weeks. Ryan doted on her much to her resistance.

"Here love," Ryan said as he placed on her bed. Hermione got in and pulled the covers over herself.

"Are you hot? cold? Do you want me to make you some soup?" He asked.

"Ryan, really I am fine. I just have the flu. Which by the way is contagious so you should go, I don't want you to get sick." Hermione stated as he helped her back into the bed. She had been constantly throwing up for the past two weeks and it seemed like she never got better. Hermione was going to tell him to leave for the sixth time, when an owl flew into her bedroom and landed on a perch next to Owl Eyes who was locked in his cage.

"Gosh Mione, how many owls do you have?" Ryan asked staring at the unknown owl. Hermione was relatively good at keeping magic a secret from Ryan and keeping Ryan a secret from the Wizarding World. Apart from the owls that came and went. Hermione didn't have anything that made her suspicious. She kept her wand, potions, magical books, and newspapers with moving pictures all hidden inside the beaded purse she used during the war. The owl hooted as it dropped a formal letter on her dresser. Hermione wanted Ryan out of the flat so she could read the letter. She had to think of something.

"Uh, Ryan, that chicken soup you mentioned sounds good. Could you get me some?"

Ryan jumped to his feet and headed for the kitchen, "Right away, love." Ryan was trying to purposely trying to sound British by adding "love" as a pet name for her.

"Actually, we are all out, can you go to the store and get me some?"

Ryan smiled, "Oh course, love, anything for you, love." He blew her a kiss and walked out the door. Hermione waited a few minutes to make sure he was truly gone. When she was sure he left, she went to stand up to get the letter. Her vertical stance was accompanied by a wave of sickness. She rushed to the bathroom and retched out her breakfast and what look like her previous breakfast... again. Hermione leaned against the toilet until the contents of her stomach were empty. Hermione took a minute before she stood up. She relied on her bathroom counter as support until she got in front of the sink. She cleaned her mouth with her toothbrush and gargled water to remove the taste. When Hermione looked up she came face to face with her menstrual calendar hanging above her sink on the mirror. Hermione looked at the calendar. Looking at the checkmarks from May's menstrual month, but noticed that June was empty. On June 22nd it said, "Next Period", but there were no checkmarks that signaled that she had, had it. Hermione looked sideways out the door to see her daily calendar which stated today was July 10th. June 22nd was three weeks ago. Her period was three weeks late.

Hermione was still in a froze position. It couldn't be. There were plenty of reasons to have a late period, right? She thought of all the medical reasons that could lead to an absence of a cycle, but knew that none of the possibilities were more prominent than the one the first one that entered her mind. She instantly thought to the night of Draco's party. She hadn't had any recollection of what had happened, but just now she was positive of the facts. Hermione ran into her room and grabbed her beaded purse. It still had the extension charm on it as it emptied out the contents of her magical objects. Hermione rummaged through the stuff until she found her wand. It felt so right when she held it again. With the wand in hand, Hermione grabbed a medical spells book she had been studying while she was on the run with the boys. She opened to the table of contents and scanned for what she need. Abnormal Potions, bites, burns, cuts, dark curses, Hermione scanned the list until she got to the letter "P": Poisons, Potions, _Pregnancy_. The word made Hermione cringe. Hermione opened to near the end of the book and scanned the title page. There was a picture of a fetus holding a wand for humor, but all it did was freak Hermione out. She flipped past conceiving, contraception (She wished she knew about this), and finally got to pregnancy tests. She looked at all the potions and realized she needed to do an alternative spell since she didn't have time or equipment to brew anything.

Hermione looked for a spell, but couldn't seem to find one. The book was mostly focused on potions and what potions ingredients healed aliments. Hermione closed the book in defeat. She couldn't find one and she didn't dare risk going down to the store to get a muggle test, where Ryan might be, depending on which one he went to for her soup run. Hermione paced across the room. It was unbelieveable. Hermione knew that she was... That word. She just didn't have courage to say. She barely told everyone she slept with... Him, let alone now telling anyone that she was care his... Child.

Ugh! The whole thing made Hermione want to vomit more than she was already. Hermione was thrown out of her thoughts when the grey owl hooted again, this time with irritation.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione told him as she grabbed the letter. It was formal letter written with green ink and had the Ministry seal on it. Hermione lifted the seal and lifted the top. The letter shooted out of its captor as to shape to resemble a face floating in front of her. It had inky green eyes and plum lips from the wax seal. The feminine looking letter smiled,

 **Dear Miss Granger,**

 **Your presence is required at the hearing of: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, on the tenth of July for his crimes of murder, torture, and unforgivable curses against the Wizarding World. Ministry representatives will escort you to the trial. The hearing will take place 3:30PM. We request you arrive earlier for seating.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Council of Wizard Law**

Hermione knew that the wizarding world was anything, but punctual, but having her attend a hearing and giving notice the day of was really annoying. Today was the worst of all days. She knew _he_ would be there. Draco. Ugh, the name felt like tar in her mouth. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, it read 1:30PM. Hermione walked her dresser, looking for acceptable for the trial. Hermione decided on a blazer with a matching skirt. Taking her clothes to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. The warm water made her relax, but Hermione was still worried. How could she have been so reckless? How could she have let herself do this? All she knew for sure was that whatever happened that night would haunt her for the next eighteen years. In the Muggle world they had could do a certain procedure that can get rid of unwanted pregnancies, but Hermione would not be able to live with herself if she went through with it. By the time Hermione was showered and dressed, she was in too much of hurry to leave, she remembered that Harry lent her his cloak of invisibility, so she quickly grabbed it out of her bag, and threw it over her spell books. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and shoved herself inside her fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" She yelled as she threw the powder on the ground. The dust ignited the green flames around her. When the heatless fire left her, she was standing in one of the many fireplace entrances of the Ministry. Hermione tightened her grip on her bag as she blended with the crowd of witches and wizards. Hermione entered the main Atrium where she saw the fountain. It was back to normal, for the most part. The golden fountain was returned to the Fountain of Magical Brethren, but she still remembered all the helpless muggleborns that were turned to stone and displayed in the Magic is Might. That kind was magic was not reversible.

Hermione removed her eyes from the fountain only to see Draco and Narcissa from across the other side. Narcissa looked as though she were dressed for a funeral, but Hermione guessed that it was probably acceptable attire considering what will most likely happen to Lucius. Hermione continued staring and accidently locked eyes with Draco. His stare towards her made her feel like a creep. She quickly walked away from the fountain. She walked towards the Lobby, going to ask for directions, when,

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around at the call of her name to see Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand.

"Hi, guys." Hermione said relieved.

Ginny analyzed Hermione's nervous face, "What's the matter? Did you run into Ron?"

"What? No. Wait, what's Ron doing here?"

"Ron and I were invited because we are the ones who captured him, but they invited you because it would be rude to exclude one-third of a trio."

"Does that mean I don't have to go?" Hermione said hopefully.

"No. You still have to go." Harry said as if he were her parent.

Hermione sighed in disbelief, but followed Harry and Ginny.

"So, this is going to be super boring, huh?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry had been to tons of trials for death eaters because he was the chosen one and he was viewed as an honorable guest.

"Very likely. Although one deatheater did try to bite one of the guards while he was chained up. Some slight humor, but for the most part it is relatively boring."

Hermione felt nervous about seeing Draco again. She still isn't sure whether or not Draco knows that slept together. Hermione felt her stomach jump each time she stole a small glance at Draco. Hermione still had morning sickness, and right now was the worse time to have the urge to vomit the contents in her stomach. She ran out of the trial room and into the closes female restroom. Ginny ran after Hermione, inside the bathroom, Ginny heard the sound of someone throwing up, then the toilet flushing. Hermione walked out of the stall and went to the sink to get rid of the after taste of vomit. Hermione looked up at the mirror and saw Ginny at the door of the bathroom.

Ginny looked at Hermione with curiosity, "Okay, spill. Tell me everything." Hermione couldn't contain her pent up tears any longer, " _I think I am pregnant."_

Ginny stared at her friend in shock, "What?"

"I am not saying it again!" Hermione warned still not believing it herself.

Ginny couldn't wrap her head around it, "When? Who?" Suddenly Ginny realised it immediately.

"Is it… is it _his_?" Ginny asked amazed, "Is it Malfoy's?" Hermione let tears fall from her eyes, but nodded her head yes.

"You have to tell him." Ginny stated flatly.

"What! No! I can't!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, he had a right to know."

"Ginny! No he doesn't! This is my problem. I can handle it on my own."

"Hermione, it isn't about if you can handle it or not. It's about the right to know. If you are… with child, and Malfoy is the father, he has a right to the kid."

"Ginny, what makes you think he would believe me? I have no idea if he even knows we slept together!"

"You could do a paternity potion."Ginny offered.

"He wouldn't agree to that and it would make things way too awkward."

"Regardless, you have to at least notify him."

"Ugh! Ginny!" Hermione whined.

"Go! You're going to march into that courtroom and you are going to tell him the truth."

"Ginny, What about the people?"

"The courtroom is empty. Only family is allowed."

"Ugh, Ginny." Hermione said, "There is a small flaw in your plan: I am not their family."

Ginny smirked, "Technically you are." Ginny said pointing at her still flat stomach.

Hermione's hands sweated as Ginny pulled her out of the bathroom. She felt her wind pipes swell with anxiety as she stared at the door.

"It's not even guarded, just go in." Ginny told her. Hermione nodded as she stared at her fate beyond the door. Hermione took a step forward when the court doors opened to the public. Court officials and guest began to file in past Hermione. With a turn of her heels, Hermione looked at Ginny, "Saved by the door." Ginny looked less than satisfied at Hermione. The girls lead Harry in and took their seats in the middle of the cascading rows of pews. Hermione scanned the room to see Draco and his mother side by side and then saw Astoria Greengrass take a seat next to Draco.

"Do you think they're together?" Hermione asked, whispering in Ginny's ear.

"Nah, just moral support." Ginny said comforting her.

Hermione nodded. Suddenly the lights dimmed as if there was a show. From the center of the circular trial room came a cage holding Draco's father. He looked horrible. His face was stressed. It looked like he went through lots of torture. Then a man from the head of the desk spoke, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England. You are charged with the crimes of being a death eater, housing death eaters in your home, and the countless murder of innocents. Do you deny these charges?"

Lucius didn't even look up, "No."

"Very well. Does the defense have any evidence to prove Mr. Malfoy's innocence?"

Hermione looked at the court. No one seemed to say anything of Lucius' behalf. Hermione then looked at Draco. He tried to hide the pain that was plastered on his face. Narcissa was beside her son, whimpering with silent tears. Hermione stared at the two. She never thought of it, but Lucius wasn't just a deatheater. At one point he was a husband and a father. Hermione never realized how important that was until she saw how vacant her potential child's life would be. She thought of all the memories of her father and knew she wouldn't trade them in for anything. The judge waited before saying, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… we find you gu-"

"Wait!" Hermione yelled. All eyes were on Hermione was slowly getting up. Draco and Narcissa stared at her with shock and Lucius actually raised his hopeless head to look at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered, "What are you doing!"

"Miss Granger?" The judge asked, "Do you have something you'd like to say?"

Hermione gulped she felt so awkward with all eyes on her.

"Um, before you pass judgement on Mr. Malfoy. I would like to offer a defense."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the whole courtroom. Hermione looked at Draco before focusing back on the judge.

"I know that Mr. Malfoy and I do not have a pretty history, but I can honestly say that the only reason he became a death eater, along with housing death eaters , and not to mention the murders of innocent people. He only did it to protect his family from You-Know-Who. Mr. Malfoy feared the Dark Lord, and knew that if he disobeyed him, it will cost the lives of his family. If it were any of us," Hermione said, "we would commit many crimes in order to protect the ones we love." Hermione instinctively wrapped an arm over her stomach. "Someone once told me and my friends, 'We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we _choose_ to act on. That's who we really are.' And while many of you think that this hurting my case, it's not. Because I believe Mr. Malfoy didn't have a choice. While you may look at him in the face and see a death eater, others look at him as a husband and a father. Do you want to be the one that takes their loved one away from them?" Hermione paused and looked out at the crowd one more time, "I rest my case."

The judge looked at Hermione, "That was very convincing, Miss Granger." The judge then addressed the Wizengamot jury, "Those in favor of distributing the Dementor's Kiss?" Hermione looked around and about one third of the jury raised their hands. "Those in favor of twenty five years to life in Azkaban?" The rest of the hands were raised. The judge nodded, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the jury has sentenced you to twenty five to life in prison. In ten years you will have a review hearing, where you may potentially ask for a decrease in your sentence. Until then, Court is dismissed."

The court was soon cleared. Hermione sent Harry and Ginny out without her. Draco and Narcissa were the first to leave. Hermione sat in her seat staring at Lucius who still had his head slumped over. Hermione grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Lucius called from his cell. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at the imprisoned man.

"Why? Why did you fight for me?" Lucius asked with a signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione came closer to the man. She touched the center of her stomach and stared into the man's cold grey eyes, "Believe me, Lucius, I did not do it for you."

Lucius watched Hermione walk off, before he pulled her in, "Miss Granger? Have you gained weight?"

Hermione turned around shocked, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to call a woman fat!"

"Oh yes," Lucius smiled, "Especially _pregnant_ women."

Hermione closed her jaw, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Miss Granger, Anxiety is all over your face. Your constantly rubbing your flat stomach and all the sudden your sentimental. I am not dumb."

"Okay, it's true I am pregnant, I'm a month along, but I have by no means gained weight.."

"You are still an unwed witch, so having a child out of wedlock will be bad for your reputation."

"Apparently defending you is bad for my reputation. But then again I could care less what others think of me. Anyways how would you know if I'm still unwed. I have been in the Muggle World for half a decade."

"It would be a shame for this to get out. People talk and suddenly everyone knows. "You'll be branded for life if you keep the little nuisance."

"Huh, thats interesting. I didn't think you'd call your grandchild that."

"My what!" Lucius said shocked.

"Goodbye, Lucius." Hermione said distastefully as she walked off.

"My grandchild?" Lucius pondered, "Is it… is it Draco's?" Hermione didn't answer him. She kept her head held high as she headed towards the exit.

Lucius was taken away, Hermione walked out the courtroom. On her way out she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." Hermione said. She looked up at the person and saw that it was Ron. She didn't see him enter the courtroom earlier.

"Mione, what were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said sounding like she was confused but knew what he was talking about.

"You must be mad, why in the bloody hell would you defend him."

"Well if you must know, I partially know what it is like not knowing what it's like to not having your father. During the war I had to erase my parent memory of my existence. Hell my parents still fully aren't there. I know that Malfoy and I do not get along, but I do not want him to not have his father for mistakes that he made in order to protect his family."

"I guess they are your new wizard family then?" Ron hissed.

"What? No!"

"Then why the hell do you care what happen to that ferret anyways!"

"Do not call him ferret, he has a name! And if you so desperately want to know why I defended him Ron!" Ron nodded.

"Why are you defending him? Let me guess, he treats you like his whore and-" Ron calling her a whore hit her hard, and it made her more furious than she already was.

"You want to talk about Whores?" Hermione roared, "Why don't you ask your skank girlfriend Lavender about how that feels!"

"Hermione that happened years ago, I apologized, I also was hexed by Ginny for what I did!"

"If you didn't want to be with me then, why didn't you just tell me." Hermione started to cry out of frustration.

"Take back what you said about Lavender." Ron warned.

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Why should I take back what's true. She's a whore and always will be! I'm pretty sure that she has another man on the side just like how she was when we were dating!"

"Lavender is not a whore! At least Lavender wasn't the one that screwed Malfoy! Only a true whore would sleep with that ferret! _I was over at Harry's when you told Ginny! I heard everything!"_

Hermione tears went from frustration to hurt feelings. "You know what Ronald I may have slept with Malfoy! But, you have no right to call me a whore! I am going to tell you something, I was with you since 7th year, and just one night with Malfoy, was far more enjoyable than the nights spent with you!" Hermione said with no expression other than hatred and anger. Ron rose his hand and brought it down with so much force. Hermione knew what was coming, closing her eyes waiting for the impact. The impact from the slap never came. She opened her eyes only to see a tall muscular figure dressed in all black blocking her view of Ron.

"What the hell are you doing Weasel? What are you thinking raising a hand at a woman."

"It is none of your concern ferret." Ron spat out in complete disgust.

"It becomes my concern, when the woman that saved the life of my father is about to be hit by a man, wait not a man but a boy. A man will never lay a hand on a women."

Ron didn't like the fact that Draco intervened so with free hand he punches Draco. Draco was in shock and dropped his grip on Ron's hand. Draco's hand ran over the blood across his lip. He wiped what he could off and glared at Ron.

"You know Weasel, that was quite a good maneuver."

"Sorry, I don't take compliments from Ferrets." Ron hissed.

"But, do you know what's a better one?" Draco asked smiling, "This!" Draco raised his leg and kicked Ron in the balls. With a yelp of pain Ron collapsed to the floor holding his crotch.

"That's a filthy move." Ron grunted in pain, "Even for you."

"It's a filthy move for a filthy person." Draco told him. Hermione still at the scene took satisfaction from seeing Ron on the floor. Everyone stared at the three. Draco then turned his attention to Hermione, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded weakly, "Yeah, I'm-" A wave of sickness took over her body. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She pushed the doors open into an empty stall. She leaned over the toilet and retched out everything. Hermione laid there still uncomfortable from the discomfort in her stomach.

Hermione heard a knock from outside the bathroom.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione freaked and apparated away.

Hermione arrived in her livingroom. She took off her shoes and made her way to her bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Ryan hissed. Hermione looked at the cold soup that was sitting next to him along with the textbooks that were uncovered.

"Something important came up."

"Okay something came up. Now on to another matter. What are these?" Ryan said pointing to the pile of books on floor.

"Well isn't it obvious, they're books. Why are they on the floor?"

"I went to sit down and your _empty bed felt a little hard_. When I actually sat down, books fell off your bed. Like out of thin air. So I picked one up and it told me the ingredients for Felix Felicis. Whatever the hell that is."

Hermione mouth opened, "I can explain!"

"Please do! Because right now you look mental."

"They were some funny books I was reading to my students."

"Oh? Did you also show your students this?" Ryan asked holding her beaded bag. "I went to see what was in there and suddenly my whole arm fit inside."

"Why were you going through my stuff!" Hermione asked.

"You had it laying about!"

"That doesn't give you permission to snoop around!"

"What is all this rubbish!" Ryan asked, "I looked around because I was curious. You were gone, which is another explanation you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything! I don't have to tell you everything."

"I am your boyfriend!"

"Well you're a pretty lousy one!" Hermione roared.

"Where were you?"

"You want to know! I was at court!"

"What? Stop lying to me Mione! You were not at a court!"

"Yes I was! You wanted the truth!"

"You haven't given it to me! You keep lying!"

"No I am not!"

Ryan got angry, "Yes you are! You completely mental, you know that! You have magic books, and weird bags and an untruthful personality!"

"You take that back!" Hermione yelled.

"You take this back!" Ryan yelled back as he threw one of her books. Hermione pulled out her wand and turned it into a bird that flew around the room.

Ryan stared at the bird, "How did you...?"

"Magic. I have magic, Ryan." She hissed.

Ryan took a step back, "You're joking. That didn't just happen."

The bird rested on Ryan's shoulder proving it was real. With a wave of her wand, the bird turned back into a book which fell to the ground. Ryan began to walk forward, "Look Mione, I am sorry about-"

"It's too late for sorry." Hermione hissed. Ryan slowly came forward, "don't come any closer!" Ryan continued to move.

 _"Incarcerous!_ " Hermione said as she pointed her wand. A thin rope shot from Hermione's wand and clung and knotted itself around Ryan.

"How did you do that!" Ryan said shocked.

Hermione let a single tear fall from her face, "Goodbye Ryan."

"Wait! What are you going to do? Hermione!" Ryan yelled.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but this isn't going to work out anymore."

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it straight at Ryan.

"Hermione!"

" _Obliviate_."

 **Author's Note:** Yikes! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but we felt like it was a really good place to end the chapter. On a better note: Hermione's Pregnant! Please Review and give us your guess on what might happen next. We will also take baby gender and names into consideration if you wish to voice you opinion. This fanfiction will be updated every Tuesday if you want to see more. Hope you enjoyed both chapters and we will see you next week for Chapter 6!

 **~ AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae**


	6. Distractions

**Chapter 6: Distractions**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

"Incendio!" Draco hissed. Sparks of flame consumed the unopened letter before him. Anger reflected off of Draco's eyes and into the heat. The parchment curled around itself until it turned to ash.

"You can go back to Azkaban empty handed." He told the barn owl. The owl, with haste, took off, out of Draco's bedroom window and into the chilled morning air.

It had been month since the imprisonment of Draco's father; a month since the trial. His father had been using his weekly writing privileges to contact Draco, but they had all been reduced to hot embers before Draco would even glance at the words. Draco knew what his father wanted to say and didn't have the time nor patience to deal with his father's egotistical arse.

The only thing on his mind since then has been on why Granger of all people decides to defend his father. Hermione Granger, war heroine, defending the life of a death eater. Why in the bloody hell didn't she just let them give the bastard the bloody Dementor's Kiss. _Life would be so much easier for both me and mother,_ Draco thought bitterly. His mother had been occupying her time since the trial. _Lately mother has been speaking highly of that Mud- I mean, Muggleborn witch._ _Still bewitched by the fact she saved her husband.._ Draco looked at the clock in his bedroom.

"Eight o'clock, breakfast might be ready." Draco dressed himself in his usual all black attire. He left his hair alone and left his bedroom. Draco went downstairs and immediately noticed the presence of someone other than his mother. He found his mother sitting at the head table talking to Astoria Greengrass. Both drinking tea. Both Draco and Astoria made eye contact.

"Will Master Draco like to have a seat?" Pipsy asked.

"Umm, yes. I'll just go and take a seat next to my mother." Draco made his way to his seat not breaking eye contact with Astoria. Once Draco was situated and Pipsy brought out the food. Hot meats with steam rising from them, scrambled eggs, different types of toast and an assortment of juices in glass pitchers waiting to be served. The entire meal covered the table, only making room for their drinks and silverware.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Astoria whined, "You haven't said a word to me since you come down."

"Guess I don't have anything to say." Draco stated flatly.

"Draco that is an impolite thing to say." Narcissa said while scolding her son.

"I'm sorry mother but I am not keen to unexpected guest." Draco glared at Astoria. Astoria knew that Draco is still a bachelor, and that his mother wants him to wed.

"You didn't seem to be like this two weeks ago." Astoria said with a smirk plastered on her face. Draco instantly knew what she was talking about.

"What happened then was a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake!" Draco sneered.

"Don't say something like that. What happened to that night being such a special night?"

Narcissa cleared her throat, letting the two acknowledged her existence, both Draco and Astoria turned to face her. "May I ask what happened that night?" She said suspiciously.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, that was the night that Draco proposed to me." Astoria cooed batting her eyelashes at Draco.

"Draco! This is wonderful news! You didn't tell me you were engaged!" Narcissa chimed.

Draco grinded his teeth, "That's because I am not." Astoria pursed her lips as she stared down Draco.

"Wait, Are you or are you not engaged?" Narcissa asked trying to clear up the quarrel.

"We are engaged, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco did not have a ring at the time, but it happened so suddenly that he didn't even think about a ring."

"Astoria, I told you to forget about it, it's never going to happen! We are not engaged nor will we ever be!" Draco was fuming at the fact that Astoria took advantage of his drunken state two weeks back, and was now trying to say that they are engaged.

"Astoria?" Narcissa asked, "Would you please excuse my son and I for just a moment?"

Astoria set down her tea and smiled falsely, "Oh, of course, Mrs. Malfoy!" Astoria smirked at

Draco as his mother pulled him into a room.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off.

"She's blackmailing me." Draco told his mother.

"Draco, I'm sure it's just an infatuation." Narcissa said trying to calm him down.

"Mother, she's nothing but a power hungry troll!"

"The Greengrass family has power, they are considered our equal in society." Nacissa told her son, trying to prove his theory wrong.

"No," Draco said correcting his mother, "They used to have power. You've done everything you could to raise the Malfoy name back to acceptance and now they want to share the glory. Not to mention that we are wealthier than them too."

"Draco?" Narcissa asked curiously. "What actually happened between both you and Astoria?"

Draco was taken back, he didn't know how to tell his mother that he slept with Astoria. Even though he was drunk, it was still a disgrace to shag someone before marriage... And then tell their mother about it.

"As you know, I was in a drunken state when this happened." Draco said nervously, and his mother nodded motioning him to continue. "Well I sort of slept with her. I felt so ashamed when I came to the next morning."

Narcissa had her hand collapsed over her face in shame. She couldn't believe her son was so stupid.

"And you proposed to her?" Narcissa asked completing the story.

Draco nodded wordlessly as he hung his head. "I know, I was intoxicated but I didn't think I was that smashed to actually propose to her."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking?" Narcissa quipped, "I know, that everything with your father has been putting a lot of pressure on you, but that doesn't mean-"

"Mistress!" Someone yelled from the corridor, "Mistress!" Narcissa turned her head to see a house elf sped into the room, panting.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked. The house elf breathed continuously trying to get some air, "The... The tapestry... _It's changed_." As the house elf uttered the words Narcissa was already off to see it for herself. The tapestry never changed unless something as important as a wedding happened. Draco followed his mother, dreading the result of the change. They stood still in utter shock when they walked in.

" _Draco what did you do_?" His mother said pointing to the new addition to the tapestry. Draco was the last person on the tapestry for the past twenty-two years, but now, just below his name there was a golden line linked to Draco, it read, _Malfoy Heir._

"Shit!" Draco cursed.

"Draco is this because of.." Narcissa couldn't even find the words.

Draco couldn't even speak. There was no way that _thing_ was real.

"Draco because of the mistake you made with that woman, you got her pregnant!" Narcissa told him.

"Mother, it's not like I was able to cast a contraceptive charm. I mean, I was drunk."

"Your ancestors would roll in their graves if they saw this!" Narcissa said pointing to the tapestry.

"Nobody is going to know." Draco said trying to reassure her.

"Draco! How thick are you? Astoria loves attention. She will not shy away because she is pregnant. Especially if it is _your_ child."

"I can fix this, uh, give me some time, I will think of something." Draco said trying to come up with an idea.

"You can't reverse this! This isn't something you could just fix! Because you caused this, you have no choice but to marry the woman that is pregnant with your child."

Draco was shocked by his mother's response. "Mother don't punish me, it couldn't be prevented. I will do something else, like help the house elves, what's that thing Granger keeps whining about? S.P.W. Something?" Then another idea came to him. "I'll do chores around the manor, just don't make me marry that horrid woman."

"Draco, I've worked so hard to give this family a better life after the war and you have to screw it up. You are going to marry her, whether you like it or not. As of now, consider yourself in an arranged marriage."

Draco felt like crying. He didn't cry often, after the war, very little actually scared him. He didn't want to marry Astoria. She was a vile human being who ruined his life. Why was he always responsible for contraception? Astoria could've taken something. Why did this have to happen to him.

"Guess, I better go tell her I knocked her up." Draco said solemnly.

Narcissa pulled Draco to face her, "No! You cannot tell her anything! If you tell her about the child, she will blackmail you even more with it. Let her have her way and get married and then let her find out about the child on her own. You can't let her know that you are aware of it." Draco nodded. Draco didn't want to marry Astoria and he especially didn't want to have children with her. He could only pray his good looks would save that monstrosity. Draco looked at his mother and proceed to go upstairs.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Narcissa asked. Draco with a sad look on his face ignored the question and continued up the stairs. When he got into his room he retrieved a small black box that he kept hidden since after the war ended. He went back downstairs and entered the dining room to see that his mother had sat down again. Narcissa gave him a warning look that only he could see. Draco walked over to Astoria and looked down at her.

"Yes, Draco?" Astoria asked innocently.

Draco let out a sigh of annoyance before he got down on one knee next to her chair. She automatically stood up, for she knew what he was doing.

"Astoria Greengrass," Draco asked, "Would you do me the... honor... of... marrying me?" Draco practically had to choke out the words to get himself to say them. He opened the little black box which displayed a ring. It was the shape of a snake with emerald stone eyes. Astoria looked at the expensive looking ring and flashed her hand in front of him, "I thought you'd never ask." She smirked as the coiled snake wrapped itself around her ring finger. Astoria looked at the ring with some sadness, "This is just a temporary ring, correct?"

Draco was angry enough at her already, but that comment made him want to strangle her.

"It's a family heirloom. Women being married into the family have been presented this ring for centuries. It's quite an honor." Draco seethed.

Astoria noticed Draco's tone and didn't want to send him over the deep end. She wanted to keep him in her control.

"I guess," she said glaring at the ring, "I just hope we can get married soon, so we can pick out something more... updated." Draco snapped the empty ring box closed as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Congratulations." Narcissa said emotionlessly. Draco knew his mother felt horrible, but could see where there wasn't anything she could do. "I wish you both the best." Astoria and Draco both ignored her.

"So, Drakey Poo,-"

"Do not call me that." Draco warned. Astoria ignored his comment and continued, "I was thinking we should go celebrate... _in public_." Draco sighed, Of course she wanted to go out in public. Draco knew that Astoria was conceited, but didn't know how far her narcissism went.

"Actually, Astoria," His mother intervened, "I was thinking you should head home and tell you family. I am sure your father would be upset if he had to find out about his little girl's engagement through the Daily Prophet." Astoria looked upset at Narcissa words.

"I suppose." Astoria said sadly. She then turned to face Draco. "I'll drop by again later." She wove her hands into his, which Draco released immediately. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she apparated, "Love you, Drakey Poo." Astoria disappeared with a pop, which let Narcissa and Draco sigh, "Well that just happened." Narcissa breathed.

"I want to kill that woman." Draco confided. "I know the family is in desperate need for an heir, a small part of me hopes that she loses the child."

"Draco don't say something like that!" Narcissa gasped, "That baby isn't just hers. It's also half of you. Speaking of which, I need you to keep an eye on her."

"Ugh, don't I have to look at her enough already?" Draco said with distaste.

"Draco," his mother warned, "I am serious. I want you to make sure she keeps the child safe."

"Wouldn't we want her to hurt it? Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Draco! That baby does not deserve to be punished for _your_ actions!"

"Okay mother I get it, I screwed up royally. You do not have to constantly remind me of it."

"Make sure she stays away from alcohol, drugs, and that she gets enough fluids." Narcissa told him.

"Ugh, I don't want to babysit her!" Draco whined.

"Well soon you're going to have to babysit regardless, so you better get your practice in now."

Draco groaned involuntarily, dreading having to look after Astoria. "But mother," he complained, "I would rather be magically attached to Granger than be anywhere near Astoria."

Narcissa looked at her son with curiosity. "I am sure that anyone's company is better than Astoria. I would suggest that you could start looking after your fiancée tonight or start fresh in the morning."

"Mother, I think that it is too much to take in a day, so I am going to go lay down and rest." Draco said with a tired expression. Narcissa nodded in understanding as Draco walked away. He stayed up in his room the whole day, not even coming down for dinner. Draco turned the anti-apparition wards on and closed their floo network for the night. He didn't have the ability to deal with Astoria.

Draco laid in his bed, trying to make sense of what had happened. He didn't want to be a husband, let alone a father. He could barely take care of himself. Being a father meant sacrificing his wants and desires for someone that he declared a mistake. He didn't even know how he should treat it. He didn't exactly have the greatest role model. Draco sat through the night pondering over what he was going to do.

Draco had trouble sleeping and rose from his bed. He made his way to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, reminded him of his 6th year when Potter found him alone in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco could not stand the memory so he splashed water in face and left his room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He wanted to be alone so he got it himself to avoid waking up the house elves.

He made a detour to the tapestry room. He never visited it normally. It was something that had been in the manor for ages. It linked anyone related to the Malfoy family, but your name only appeared on it, if you were a direct descendant of the previous Malfoy or if you were married to one, which is why Draco assumed Astoria's name wasn't attached to the child. Draco looked at the photos on the fabric. Draco was one up from the bottom with ties to his parents. He looked like he did now, the photos updated themselves every now and then. Lucius from his portrait looked like a wreck, but it made sense considering where he had been living for the past few months. When Draco looked down at the portrait below his, there was a wave of emotion. Worries of the unknown and just plain terror. The photo had displayed a fetus, sucking its thumb, something Draco remembered his mother telling him, he did frequently as a baby.

"Maybe you and I aren't so different after all." Draco said to the photo. Draco was quite shocked at the size of it considering it was only two weeks old. Draco would've expected Astoria to have grown even a little bit. Draco sat there just staring at the photo for awhile. Marveling that it was his. It wasn't until the early hours of the next morning did he actually go to sleep.

...

"Snape, no! It's too early." Draco whined as he shoved his head underneath his pillow.

"Do I look like your teacher?" Narcissa asked in annoyance. Draco refused to answer, and Narcissa became annoyed at his current morning behavior. She began pulling on the covers, until she completely pulled the covers off of the young stubborn Malfoy. Draco woke from the cold air hit his bare legs, "Mother are you insane!" He said trying to cover himself. He had not slept completely naked, but he felt uncomfortable having his mother see him in nothing but his underwear. He was thankful he did fall asleep naked, like he did some nights.

"Draco calm down, do not forget that I have bathed you before. I am sure that nothing has changed from the last time I have seen you naked." Draco looked at his mother in bewilderment.

"Things _have_ changed since then, but it still does not make it fine for a man's mother to look at him when he is not dressed." Narcissa laughed at her son's response.

"I am twenty two, mother, I can assure you _things_ have changed."

"Are you always like this in the morning?" She asked laughing.

"Only when I am rudely awaken, speaking of which, why did you wake me up?" Draco asked his he pulled the covers of his bed back on, trying to hide his shame.

"Here." Narcissa said throwing him a pamphlet. Draco picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"Why did you give me a tourist guide to Paris?" Draco asked looking at the information.

"You are taking Astoria to the summer house tomorrow." Draco wiped his eyes that were crusted over with sleep and then looked at his mother, "Like hell I will!"

"Draco, you are going to be stuck with this woman for life, so you might as well get used to her. I don't care what you do there, since you've clearly already broken the _only rule_ I would give you."

"Let it go, mother." Draco said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I already notified Severus to give you tomorrow off and then you already get the weekend off."

"Ugh!" Draco whined as he fell back into his pillow.

"It's not so bad. I mean, three days of Paris-"

"With Astoria..." Draco added bitterly.

"Can you look on the bright side for once." Narcissa asked.

"It's hard to see a bright side when there is none." Draco told her. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son, "She's downstairs, so get ready and meet us down there when you're up."

"Thanks for the warning, I will be sure to take extra time to get ready."

Narcissa glared at her son before she left the room to join Astoria.

Draco got up and got into the shower. The whole time, he was dreading going downstairs. Before he even entered the dining room, Astoria ran into Draco's arms.

"Oh Drakey Poo! I am so excited! We are going to Paris!" Astoria cried with joy.

Draco sighed, "Yep, just you and me... _alone_."

"It'll be so romantic!" Astoria smiled, "Narcissa told me and I couldn't contain myself."

"You usually can't." Draco whispered.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing." Draco covered.

She kissed Draco passionately on lips, which felt like acid to Draco. He must have been really drunk if he enjoyed this. After about a minute or two Draco pulled away, and taking a step back from Astoria. "Astoria let's not do this here, wait til Paris.

"Très bien," Astoria sighed as she spoke French, "Jusqu'à Paris."

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading Chapter 6 of The Lion's Secret! We would like to thank one of our reviewers, **_Irmorena_** , for the idea to use the Malfoy Tapestry. Also to save you guys who don't speak French a trip to Google Translate, the last sentence Astoria said was: "Very well," Astoria sighed as she spoke French, "Until Paris." Also warning, we don't know if that is a proper translation, because _we_ relied on Google Translate. If you know French please let us know the correct translation and we will update it. Also thank you all for your reviews and follows. Posting two chapters at once last week got us our biggest views of the story yet, so you will definitely see that again sometime in the future. See you next Tuesday!

 ** _~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae_**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

 **Draco**

Draco covered his head with his pillow trying to block out the sound. He even tried humming to distract himself. When Draco thought the muffled noise ended, he slowly released the pressure of the pillow to his ear. That's when Astoria retched again. The sound made Draco woozy. It reminded him of the screeching mermaid egg from fourth year that Krum opened at the Slytherin table. Astoria's high pitched voice transformed into a dying goat as she vomited.

It had been a month and a half since they returned from Paris. Draco didn't remember much of the trip since it was exclusively spent in the master bedroom. Wine was served every hour of the day as he enjoyed endless carefree shagging. He just pretended that Astoria was someone else and her faux appearance was quite convincing after a bottle or two. He didn't have to worry about contraception since she was already pregnant. His mother did find it rather perplexing that it took two months for Astoria to start showing any symptoms. So far, Astoria only had vomiting, but it was enough to keep Draco awake at night.

Astoria continued to upchuck in the master bath connected to Draco's bedroom. Astoria insisted on sharing a bed every time she spent the night since it wouldn't be long until the married, but everytime Astoria asked Draco dates for the wedding he always picked months into later next year or the year after that, which Astoria disliked. She wanted to be married as soon as possible. She did however want to wait until Springtime, since she hated winter. With it only being October, Draco didn't have much time. Draco lied awake in his bed as he heard the moaning. When it stopped, Draco let out a sigh of relief that was accompanied by a gasp from Astoria from the bathroom.

Draco raised his brow, "Astoria?" He called. There was no response. "Astoria?" He called again. There was still no sound. Draco sighed as he flung the blankets off his shirtless body that only had tight boxers to cover him as he walked towards the room. Draco leaned on the door frame and suddenly clung to it for dear life when he saw her. Astoria was in a crochet position next to the toilet, with a small puddle of blood beneath her, and a trail that came from the sides of her legs. His jaw dropped as it tried to find words, "Mot, moth," Draco stuttered until he finally yelled, "Mother!"

 **Hermione**

Hermione tugged at the button of her jeans. She held her breath as long as she could in hopes it would unite the pants to the other side. Hermione released the air and her stomach poked out again. She stood in front of her full length mirror and glanced at her body from the side. Her breasts were huge and sore, her feet swollen, and a belly that protruded past her widened hips.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Hermione sighed, kicking the pants off her legs. Hermione placed the long black button up she had been wearing earlier. It was the only thing that constantly fitted her growing figure. She only took it off to wash it, and yet even after each wash it still smelled like him. Hermione loved the smell. It wasn't an odor, but more of a fragrance that graced her nose every time she breathed. Just breathing it in calmed her down. Hermione was four months along now, with a belly that was big enough to bump into everything. It had been hard adjusting.

Hermione heard a pop that came from her living room, "Hello?" Ginny called. Hermione shuffled into the room and looked at Ginny with a unsatisfied glare.

"Goodness, look at you!" Ginny said looking at her frumpy friend.

"Not in the mood, Ginny." Hermione warned.

"Ugh, Hermione, you look ridiculous! Everytime I come here you're in that stupid shirt! Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean that-"

"What part of 'Not in the mood', do you not understand?" Hermione said irritably.

"The part where you don't dress better," Ginny told her, "Speaking of which, that's why I came here." Ginny showed the white bag that she had been holding and handed it to Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she fumbled through the contents.

"It's a little gift from me. It's my old maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with James and I thought I would give them to you since I've warned Harry we aren't having any more children."

"Oh come on, James is cute." Hermione told Ginny.

"He's only cute to you, because you don't live with him." Ginny responded.

"Uh, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she emptied out the bag, "These are all witches robes. I can't wear these in muggle London."

"Then why not come back to the wizarding world?" Ginny asked.

"I can't just leave, I have a life here already." Looking at a side table with a picture of her and her students.

"But Mione wouldn't it be best for the baby? You know to be around people who are just like it."

"I can decide what is best for my child. And I think that it would be best if I stayed here."

"What is so great about the muggle world? Your child will be a wizard or witch and what would be a better environment than the wizarding world?"

"What about the first eleven years, Gin? Kids don't go to Hogwarts until their eleven. I want my child to know about their muggle background. I don't want them standing around not knowing anything but how to wave wand."

"I've lived in the wizarding world my whole life! I know more than that."

"But Gin, you are a pureblood witch, so it is completely different. My child is a halfblood, and I want him or her to learn that it doesn't have to rely on magic." Hermione sighed. "Magic makes life too easy and I don't want to raise my child in that kind of atmosphere."

"Magic is nice, Mione, but it doesn't solve problems. You saw my family. We struggled for years, things never got easier because of magic."

"That is not what I meant about magic life easier. What I mean is you could clean the entire house with just a flick of a wand. When I was a child I didn't have the advantage of Magic for things like that."

"Neither did I, I mean, I knew I was a witch because my whole family was magical, but up until around ten years old I didn't have anything and it was useless until I got my wand."

"Okay, well another reason is the muggle world provides privacy and security fr-"

"From Draco." Ginny finished.

"I wasn't going to say that." Hermione lied.

"But you were thinking it." Ginny smiled, "Oh, come on! You've never thought about the wizarding world this way until you got pregnant. This nonsense is all because of Draco."

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is! What is the matter with Draco? Why do you have to avoid him? Last time I checked he was quite friendly to you at the party."

"That was only because he was drunk!"

"He was nice to you even before it happened!" Ginny shot back, "He also defended you in front of my bastard brother. That's not exactly the definition of a bad guy."

"I never said he was a bad guy, it's just..."

"What?" Ginny pressed on.

"Ginny it's just, I'm not entirely sure if Draco knows we slept together that night. If he does remember, how am I supposed to know if he will accept the child. Would he even believe it's his?"

"There is only one way to find out."

"No!" Hermione told her, "I already know what you thinking and the answer is no!"

"Mione, the only way to know for sure is to tell Malfoy. I know you don't want him to know, but he does have a right to know as the child's father."

Hermione knew that Ginny was right, but who could blame her about not wanting Draco to know. He wasn't exactly the most family oriented person she knew.

"I don't know Ginny. I mean, I look horrible," Hermione said gesturing to her body, "I feel awful. Also, what your suggesting sounds horrible! You're telling me that I am just suppose to waltz up to Malfoy Manor, knock on his door and tell him I am pregnant with his child?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I would make sure whoever answers the door is Draco first off and second, see if he knows about what happened that night before you just tell him you're pregnant."

"I was being sarcastic." Hermione said unamused.

"Well overall, my plan is perfect. Now go get ready! Take a shower, put on some make-up, wear some clothes that involve pants and something other than some guys shirt."

Hermione looked down at her shirt, "but it's comfortable."

"But it's repulsive." Ginny commented, "Now go!"

"Fine, I'll do it but, if I need you go so I can get ready."

Ginny nodded, "I'll go, but I will be back later for you to tell me all about it. Now go, Mione!"

Hermione shook her head back at Ginny as she disapparated.

Hermione did what Ginny said. Hermione first picked out the clothes that she was going to wear. She had three layers of clothes to hide her belly.

She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on to take a quick shower. Adjusting the water so that it wasn't too hot or too cold, and got it to the perfect temperature, she got in spending a minute just letting the water hit her back, since it had been aching since she began her second trimester. Hermione took a 10 minute shower, and spent half of the time letting the water run down her body.

Hermione turned off water, grabbing a towel to cover her body. She steps out of the tub and goes to her new calendar to keep track of how far along she is with her pregnancy.

"According to the calendar, I am 20 weeks, and according to all my pregnancy books, I get to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl." Hermione hadn't known for sure since all her books wee more academic based. She didn't have any pregnancy books that were from the wizard world and she didn't want to she herself on the front of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione thought about what Ginny said about going to the manor. I want to find out the gender but if I'm going to the manor right now might as well tell them about the baby and

the gender while I'm there, Hermione thought. She went over to the white bag and pulled out a witch's robe. It looked like any other type of robe only it had a lot more fabric in the middle. Hermione threw a maroon colored one over her head under her muggle clothes. It had a hood attached to it incase she wanted to hide herself. Hermione found some shoes and pulled her hair into a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that all her hair pulled back made her look weird. She then settled on a side braid that wrapped around her head. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

You're not seriously thinking of doing this are you Hermione? She asked herself. Hermione took a deep breath and continued to stare at her reflection. Subconsciously, she found herself rubbing her stomach that poked out of the fabric of the robe. Hermione released her breath and then looked at Crookshanks and Owl Eyes who stared at her curiously.

"Don't kill each other while I am gone." The owl hooted playfully as Hermione imagined herself in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. She stood in the middle of the pub. So far nobody had noticed her. She creeped by intently past the bartender and the customers; careful not to cause herself notoriety. Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley as she merged her way through the crowd. Hopefully the huge party of people would shield her. She pulled the hood from her coat over her head and hid her face from those who walked past her. The nerves killed her. All this fret couldn't be good for the baby. Hermione kept walking until she saw a little baby shop near Gringotts. Might need to withdraw some money. Hermione thought. But it might be risky. She knew how distrustful Goblins were. Hermione ignored her desire to shop until she decided she was close enough to apparate. She was a little worried. She had never apparated to Malfoy Manor. She only flooed there and when she did, she was inside the manor which is what Hermione wanted to avoid. She didn't want to drop in uninvited inside their home. She tried to picture the gardens out front. She had only see the outside during the war when the Snatchers captured her and the boys. Hermione couldn't remember much of the landscape, but prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't get splinched in the process of apparating. After a second she manor, and being pregnant didn't help the fact that she felt a wave of nausea hit her at the moment. Hermione leaned on a black iron gate as she tried to regain her health. Thankfully the nausea had subsided long enough for her to see where she was. She had made it. She was at Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt proud that she and the baby had made it safely. Hermione looked onward at the big front doors just farther along the gravel. Hermione ran several scenarios through her head. Imagining who might answer the door. She worried that it would be Draco. He would give her no time to explain herself, but she also knew Draco wasn't the type to deal with common things such as opening doors. Hermione assumed it would be a butler of somesort. Hopefully not a house elf, She pleaded. She kicked her right leg out as she began to walk against the stones. The friction of the gravel made a pounding drum feeling come with each step. Each step filled with regret of coming here. She made it to the front door, and felt more nervous at the thought of knocking on the door. She worked up the courage to knock, and the second she made contact with the door, she regretted coming. Hermione heard a roar of quickened feet along the other side.

"Somebody get the door!" Someone shouted. Hermione swallowed nervously as she rocked on her feet trying to stall. This was a mistake. I should turn back now. Hermione began to turn when the door opened.

"Hello, Miss?" A house elf asked. He was below Hermione knees as she turned.

"Uh, hi…" Hermione managed to utter.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Um, no, I made a mis-"

"Pipsy? Who is at the door?" A voice called that was unmistakably Narcissa. When she arrived at the door she smiled.

"Why, Miss Granger! What a lovely surprise!" Narcissa beamed. She quickly grabbed Hermione's sweaty palm as she pulled her inside.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um," Hermione began, "Is your son home by any chance?" Narcissa face went dark. A sad expression looked at Hermione.

"He's at St. Mungo's, I am afraid."

"Oh no! What happened?" Hermione asked with genuine concern. Narcissa response wasn't exactly a normal introduction.

"Earlier this morning Astoria was taken in because, she had morning sickness like most pregnant women, and when Draco went to check on her he found her in a small pool of blood. He took her to the hospital in fear that something happened to the child."

"Astoria's pregnant!" Hermione said in shock. Hermione's new status was War Heroine, One third of the Trio, and now Homewrecker. Oh course Draco impregnated another woman.

"The only thing that concerned me, was that Astoria has barely started to show signs of being pregnant, but on the family tapestry the child looked further developed."

Hermione went pale, when Narcissa brought up the tapestry. How can I be so dense to forget about the tapestry. Every pureblood family had one. She tried to play dumb.

"Tapestry?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa looked at her, "Surely you know that all pureblood families have one. Lucius' bloodline dates back so many centuries ago, that they had to trim it down. It only shows those who are married to Malfoy's or who are heirs."

"So, it wouldn't show an unwed mother of an heir?"

"An odd question, but yes, that is the general idea." Narcissa answered.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, but can you show me the tapestry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I haven't looked at the thing since the day, we found out Draco got Astoria pregnant, after that day, I had the house elves put it away. But may I ask why you would want to see it?"

"It is just that as a muggleborn witch, I have never laid eyes on a pureblood tapestry, with the whole blood prejudice situation." Hermione lied.

Narcissa nodded understandingly. "Of course, my dear. Let me call one of the elves to lead the way." Hermione nodded. "Quarry." Narcissa called, and a elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss. What can I help you with?"

"Can you please show us the way, to where you placed the family tapestry."

"Yes, right this way." Quarry lead the way. Narcissa and Hermione followed. Hermione had to shift her robes a couple of times to avoid Narcissa seeing her baby bump.

Once they arrived, Hermione took notice that the tapestry was in an unoccupied office.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked examining the room. It looks like this room hasn't been used in years, according to the layer of dust on the dark oak desk.

"This room," Narcissa paused, "Was Lucius' old study."

Hermione could see Narcissa's discomfort at the abandoned room.

"His old study?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes when he became the head of the Malfoy family, he moved into his father's study. Which is where all Malfoy men tend to go. I've kept it locked up so Draco would resist the urge to use it. There's nothing good in this room. It just breeds dark magic. Now come this way, the tapestry is right over here." Hermione followed Narcissa over to a rolled up piece of thick fabric that Hermione assumed was the tapestry. Narcissa waved her elf wood wand at the fabric as it unrolled. The Malfoy family went back many generations. Her eyes wandered until they found the person they were searching for, Draco. She looked below his picture and saw a fetus.

"Unbelieveable!" Narcissa said in awe.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The fetus. It's only one month and its growth is unprecedented! Besides that fact, I would have assumed it to be gone. Especially with the blood Draco discovered this morning. It's one of the most common signs of miscarriage."

"Very odd." Hermione responded, looking down at her stomach.

"Yes, but the only thing that keeps me in awe, is that 3 months ago, the child appeared, and just two weeks ago, Astoria find out that she was pregnant."

Hermione came closer to the tapestry and kneeled so she was eye level with the baby. A strange mix of guilt and worry fell over her.

"It's sucking it's thumb." Hermione told Narcissa said tearfully.

Narcissa smiled, "It did that when Draco and I first discovered it. It's something Draco used to do when he was a baby. The baby is very much like him." Narcissa answered sadly, "It's a shame that this happened. I was really looking forward to a grandchild."

"I can't believe I am doing this." Hermione told herself. She looked down at the bunched fabric that hide her bump.

"Narcissa, I have to tell you something." Hermione blurted. Narcissa was taken aback.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked curiously. Hermione released a tense breath as she began to undo the cost over her robes.

"Miss Granger?"

"I originally came here to tell Draco this..." Hermione told Narcissa as she undid a button.

"Tell Draco what?"

"I've been hiding because I've been so worried how he would react."

"React? React to what?"

"How he would react to this." The last button was pulled apart as Hermione let the coat fall to the floor. A gasp came from Narcissa lips.

"Miss Granger! You're with child!" Narcissa said in shock.

I hope this works, Hermione thought as she pointed her wand at her stomach, "Ventris Expresto."

A transparent image of the same fetus that was on the tapestry appeared between Hermione and Narcissa. It was still sucking its thumb as it changed positions.

"Is... is that,"

"This is your grandchild." Hermione told Narcissa.

"I don't understand... You and Draco. You..."

"Yes. We did."

"When?"

"The party." Hermione admitted shamefully.

"How come he didn't tell me? He told me that the only woman he had slept with was Astoria and that was because he was drunk."

"Apparently that's common for him." Hermione muttered.

"He was drunk!" Narcissa gasped, "He didn't force you to-"

"No," Hermione told her, easing her worry. After a few moments the image faded end away and the was emptiness between Hermione and Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione awkwardly, "Um, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at Narcissa, who pointed to her stomach, "Could I, um,". Hermione recognized what Narcissa was asking.

"Of course! Hermione walked over to Narcissa who placed her hand over the fabric.

"He or she hasn't kicked for me yet, but"

"You mean you don't know the gender?"

"No, I don't know the spell." Hermione told her. Narcissa smiled and removed her hand, "Oh I couldn't wait to find out when I was pregnant with Draco. He was our sixth try for an heir. Lucius was so good to me back then. He never blamed me for the miscarriages, unlike society." Narcissa readjusted her wand so she gripped it forcefully, "You'll need to expose your stomach for this spell." Narcissa told Hermione. Hermione removed her robe and was thankful she wore muggle clothes beneath it. She raised her blue shirt to expose her expanding torso.

"Okay it will turn blue for a boy and pink for a girl." Narcissa told her, "Aperio!"

A purple beam went straight to Hermione's midsection. The light tickled her as it expanded around her whole stomach and made it glow like a Christmas light. When Narcissa lowered her wand the glow began to change from pink to blue in intervals. First Pink, then blue, then pink, until it finally rested on blue. Hermione stared that the color.

"It's a boy." Narcissa beamed.

"I have a son." Hermione breathed, "I have a son!" Hermione pulled Narcissa into a hug. She was so excited. She had a son. There was a baby boy inside her. Hermione was pulled out if her thoughts when she felt a nudge.

"What was that?" Hermione's hands flew to her stomach where she felt it again. There was small nudges that Hermione could barely feel. It was like someone was tapping from the inside.

"Narcissa! I think he's kicking!" Narcissa placed her hands over her stomach. Narcissa felt like crying as she felt it.

"Oh this is wonderful news! I can't wait to tell Draco!" Narcissa told Hermione gleefully.

"No!" Hermione said as she pulled away, "You can't tell him."

"What? I don't understand, isn't that why you came here?"

"It was originally planned to be that way, but if Astoria miscarried, I think it might be too soon to tell him."

"That is true but when do you think will be the right time to tell him?"

"Well in the Muggle World, after a miscarriage some couple takes months maybe even a whole year to recover from a miscarriage. So I am not even sure when will be the right time."

Hermione did want Draco to know but will seem to soon if Astoria did miscarry.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I feel guilty about not telling you as soon as I found out I was pregnant." Since Hermione's hormones were all out of whack, she has been very emotional. She felt tears fall down, "You should've been the first to know, but I was afraid that you and Draco wouldn't accept the him." Narcissa began to tear up at Hermione's words.

Narcissa pulls Hermione into a tight hug. "Dear don't you ever think that I wouldn't accept the child. But I am so happy that you decided to tell me and that I am the first to know the gender."

"I didn't want this visit to go to waste. I was so nervous that I-" Hermione was caught off guard by the sound of a crack.

"Shhh!" Narcissa warned. With a whip of her wand, Narcissa rolled the tapestry away. She creeped passed the door handle to see who was here. Hermione heard hollow footsteps coming closer.

"Draco?" She heard Narcissa ask from outside the door, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Astoria?"

"She...she..." Draco stuttered trying to find the words, "She miscarried."

Hermione's jaw dropped silently from inside the study.

"Oh, darling!" Narcissa cried, pulling her son into her embrace.

"I couldn't believe it. They were talking if methods of removing it and...and there were all so awful I couldn't bear to hear anymore!" Draco weeped.

"Draco, I am so sorry!" Narcissa said holding her son.

"I was actually," Draco sniffled, "looking forward to it. I actually wanted it."

"I'm sorry, darling." Narcissa cooed as her son was hugged her tightly even harder. Hermione moved silently as looked through the crack of the door. From the crack she could see Draco's back and Narcissa face wedged between Draco's shoulder as they hugged. Narcissa looked up and made eye contact with Hermione.

"Tell him." Narcissa mouthed to Hermione. Hermione began to freak and responded soundlessly, "No! I can't!"

Narcissa ignored her, "Tell him!"

Hermione backed away from the door. She bundled up her clothes that she had taken from and quietly slipped out the back door to the back garden. The door creaked in her absence as Draco pulled away from his mother. He wiped his tears away, "Who's here?" He asked his mother.

Hermione walked around the Manor avoiding the windows.

She walked as quick as she could trying to stop herself from crying. She held onto the extra set of clothes in her arms as she fast walked. She tried to reach the front gates. She successfully made it out the gate when she bumped into someone knocking her down onto her butt.

"Granger?" The figure asked.

Hermione looked up, "Zabini?"

 **Author's Note:** Super sorry for the late update! Also... Hermione's having a boy! Yay! Thank you for reading chapter 7 of The Lions Secret! We really appreciate all the feedback we've been getting, good and bad. I am having writers block for the authors note so I will just end it here, lol! Thanks again! See you next Tuesday!

~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	8. The Accident

**Chapter 8: The Accident**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Hermione looked at the former Slytherin confused. Blaise held his hand out, trying to help her up.

"Granger? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" Blaise asked, not intending for his voice to come out so harsh.

"It is none of your concern, Zabini. What are you doing here?"

"Well if you didn't forget, but Draco is my best mate, and I wanted to know how he's doing. He owled me this morning when he was at St. Mungo's with Astoria. I came to check on him and see what happened to the baby."

Hermione's expression darkened with sadness; Blaise noticed this. "The baby didn't make it, did it." He asked knowing the answer.

"Well, I'm not the person you should be hearing it from. Technically, he didn't even know I was here. Now if you excuse me I have to make sure he doesn't know I was here." Hermione tried to slip past him but Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Blaise twirled her around with her back facing the manor, unexpectedly hugging her.

Hermione tried to pull back, "What are you doing!"

He shushes her, and holds on her, not letting her pull away. Hermione tried to fight back, until she heard _his_ voice.

"Blaise, mate what are you doing?" Draco said curiously.

Blaise heard Draco and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Just go along with it, okay. And sorry for this and for what I'm about to do." Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. In a second Blaise's lips were pressed against hers. Unsure of what to do, Hermione just stood there tense. He stopped the kiss, and turned around to face his best friend.

"Hey mate, how did things go with Astoria?"

"Who's that?" Draco asked pointing at Hermione.

"My lovely _Girlfriend_ why do you ask?"

Hermione understood what Blaise meant. She decided to go along with it.

"Babe," Hermione said in a sweet voice, "Why did you bring me with you to Draco's? I thought you were going to take me out to lunch."

"Granger, you're Blaise's girlfriend?" Draco said looking at Hermione. He then looked at Blaise, "You're dating _her?_ " Draco said in utter shock.

"There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" Blaise questioned.

"No." When Hermione stepped out from behind Blaise to stand beside him, Draco noticed the baby bump.

"So... What happened at the hospital?" Blaise asked concerned.

"I would rather tell you inside. Come on in" Draco turned to the entrance of the manor, and both Blaise and Hermione followed in pursuit. They were a safe distance behind Draco, and Hermione whispered to Blaise, "You are completely mad. Why in Merlin's name did you call me your girlfriend?"

"Well you didn't want Draco to know you were here and I guess you didn't notice that he was coming near us, so I just improvised, a scenario on why you'd be here."

Hermione took in his words when they finally made sense she was impressed that he came up with something so quickly.

"You're completely insane, but at the same time a complete genius. I could kiss you right now." Blaise smiled at the last comment. Just as Draco reached the front doors the house elves opened the door for the three wizards.

"Draco, who was at the door?" Narcissa said coming downstairs. She froze automatically when she saw Hermione again.

"Blaise, lovely to see you as always and... Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see you." She lied.

"Pipsy, bring us some drinks, and meet us in the drawing room." Draco said.

"How many, sir?" The house elf quivered.

Draco counted with his finger, "Five should do it since Granger is drinking for two." Draco added distastefully. Hermione's eyes went wide at his remark. The way he said it sounded too cold and full of anger. Draco led everyone into the drawing room. Draco and his mother took the two arm chairs and Blaise and Hermione sat uncomfortably on the loveseat across from them.

"So when were you planning to tell me about this." Draco asked Blaise, gesturing to Hermione's stomach, "Before or after she gives birth."

"I was going to tell you, but thought it would be best not to with everything that has gone on."

"Miss Granger when are you due?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm due on March 5th of next year." Hermione spoke quietly. Hermione made eye contact with Draco whose eyes were still red from crying earlier.

"So from all _this,_ how long have you been together?"

"Awhile." Blaise told him, not giving Draco an exact time period.

Hermione spoke, "Next month will mark 1 year, and this pregnancy was completely unexpected. Isn't that right babe?"

"Yes, but we couldn't be happier."

"Surely you two are planning to wed. Having a child out of wedlock is very uncommon." Draco implied.

"You would know." Blaise whispered under his breath.

"For your information, I was planning to wed Astoria."

"'Was?' Are you not now?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I am debating on it. They baby was the reason why I proposed, but since that is no longer a..." Draco's weak voice trailed off.

"Something happened. This is the main reason I came for Draco." Blaise said.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw a rogue tear fall. "Blaise, maybe we should go. I think he needs some time to adjust."

"Hermione, that would be rude. We just arrived and you're saying we should leave."

"Yes, he's obviously hurting about the loss of his child, we'd be the same if we lost _ours."_

"I don't need your pity Granger!"

"It's okay, you don't need to say it." Hermione told him.

"I don't need your permission, Mudblood!" Draco hissed in a fit of anger.

"Draco!" Narcissa roared. Blaise glared at him as he wrapped his arm around Hermione, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my girlfriend that." Blaise said sternly.

"Apologize this instant!" Narcissa warned.

"Sorry, Granger." Draco said with a bored tone. Hermione nodded, but still felt the sting of the words. Normally it would just roll off her back, but since Draco became something more in her life, it hurt. Her baby's father had refused to give into his tradition of prejudice. Hermione's sadness went away instantly when she felt her baby move. She couldn't help, but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"He's kicking." Hermione told everyone, placing her hand on her belly. Narcissa broke her composure as she ran to Hermione's side to feel her grandchild.

"Why are you so attached, mother?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa began to panic, "Uh, I just have a soft spot for children."

Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and placed it on the spot where he was kicking. When he felt him kick, and he couldn't help but smile. Without thinking Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips. Blaise was shocked that Hermione kissed him all of a sudden, but overall enjoyed the kiss.

"Babe, let's save this when others aren't around." Blaise laughed.

Hermione reddened at his comment, but nodded. Blaise gave her a peck on the cheek. "So mate, do you want to play a one on one match of Quidditch? It will help you take your mind off of things."

"I don't know, maybe another time." Draco said unsure.

"Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" Blaise said.

Draco heard the challenge in Blaise's voice, and couldn't help but accept the challenge. "You my friend, should be afraid because last time we played, who was the one that won?"

"Big deal, you won. But I'm going to win this one." Blaise said smugly.

Draco gave Blaise his trademark smirk, before the two of them apparated to the lake near the manor.

"Miss Granger-"

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, call me Hermione."

"'Ok, Hermione, my son assumes that Blaise is the father of my grandson, might I ask why?"

"When I made it to the front gates I bumped into Blaise and while I was talking to him, I did not notice that Draco was near, thankfully Blaise saw and came up with the solution of us being _together_." Hermione said.

"I see, but the only flaw to this plan will be once the child is born. He will not look like Blaise and Draco would want to see the child when he is born. It being the _child of his best friend_."

"I never thought of that, but Blaise and I are not together."

"The kiss made me think otherwise."

"Mrs. Malfoy, it just happened, I don't know what came over me. I am not sure if you noticed but Draco is rather cold to me when he saw that I am with child."

"He's only that like that because he lost his own. He's still upset about it. I am sure if he knew about this baby being his he wouldn't act like this." Narcissa said trying to reassure her.

"That might be true, but it was out of line to call me 'Mudblood'. I know he is angry, but I feel that he still has pent up anger towards me after all these years." Narcissa didn't know what to say. She agreed that her son shouldn't have called her that. He shouldn't have called her anything, but he was her son and she knew that he was better than that.

"I know you want to tell your son, Narcissa." Hermione began, "But I do have my reasons for not telling him. He doesn't think rationally. These outbursts are one of the many reasons why I don't say anything. I do not want my son knowing that his father is prejudice towards those of 'filthy blood' as he once told me."

"If you had your way, you wouldn't want your son knowing his father at all. I know, Draco can be...Draco, but please Miss Granger, don't be closed minded on this. Please at least consider giving him a chance. I respect your wishes of a not telling him. I know it's not my secret to tell, but I do implore you to think about it."

"I do plan on telling him, but now is not the time. I want Draco to change his view on blood status, I do not want him to change his views solely on the fact, that his son is a half blood."

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "We should head outside. The boys will wonder where we are." Narcissa led Hermione to the back gardens of the Manor. Hermione had never seen so many flowers in one place. When the stone pathway turned to dirt that is when Hermione looked up to see a Quidditch field.

"Damn rich people." She muttered under her breath, quiet enough to not let Narcissa hear. Hermione looked up to the sky to see the two former Slytherins. Draco was sitting on a brand new broom Hermione hadn't even recognized, but in her defense she had never been a fan of Quidditch and did not keep up with the new models. Hermione did recognize Blaise's broom though. It was Draco's old Nimbus 2001, he had in second year. Draco must have lent it to him. Narcissa led her over to the elevated seats so they were eye level with the boys.

Hermione took a seat next to Narcissa. The seats were far more comfortable than Hogwarts. _Then again the seats at Hogwarts have been there since who knows when_ , Hermione thought to herself. She watched the boys and they seem to take the game as a serious competition.

"You're going down Malfoy." Zabini told his friend as he leaned in closer. Draco growled in response as leaned forward as well. Hermione watched the two as Narcissa stood up next to her. Narcissa conjured a Quaffle with her wand, "Ready?" She asked, "Begin!" Narcissa threw the ball in the air. Draco almost had the ball in his grasp, when Blaise used the tail of his broom and knocked it out of his reach. The ball began to lose altitude as it fell from the high distance. Draco and Blaise dived downward trying to catch it.

"I am surprised they aren't using a snitch, considering they are both seekers." Hermione commented as she watched the two boys fight for the ball.

"They tried that once, but the snitch was too hard to find for just a simple game. Draco told me that finding the snitch wasn't as fun if there wasn't Quaffles and Bludgers trying to kill you."

"Have they ever thought of having Bludgers in a game?" Hermione asked.

"It would be suicide if you put Bludgers in a game without beaters. Draco realized this after he gave Lucius a black eye when he was little." Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Both Blaise and Draco fly back up to where they could be seen, Blaise had the Quaffle.

"You should cheer Blaise on. It will make your relationship seem more believable." Narcissa whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded as she shouted out to him, "You can do it Blaise!"

Hermione looked out onto the field to see Draco glare at her with venom in his eyes.

"Maybe we should just watch." Narcissa said, seeing the look her son gave Hermione.

While Draco was glaring at Hermione, it gave Blaise the opportunity to get around Draco and throw the Quaffle into the goal post. Hermione cheered for Blaise causing her to get more glares from Draco.' Draco managed to get a goal not long after.

The tension rose between Blaise and Draco, the two are currently tied in score. Draco has the quaffle in hand and Blaise is right on his tail. Blaise got the Quaffle away from Draco flying to the goal post, throwing it in. Draco went to protect his goal post, trying to prevent it from going in. Blaise's trajectory was off, and the Quaffle hit Draco right in the head instead of going in the goal. Hermione watched the whole scene unfold as if in slow motion. When Hermione blinked all she saw was Draco free falling from his broom. Without thinking she casted the cushion charm to stop him from falling. Draco hovered above the ground for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Blaise rushed down in his broom when he saw what he did and Narcissa and Hermione went down as well.

Hermione was first to the scene. Hermione saw Draco lying face down into the dirt. She pulled his shoulder over turn him over, "Draco?" Hermione asked trying to get him to talk.

"Draco, answer me!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Blaise asked getting off his broom.

"He's unconscious." Hermione said with panic in her voice. "We need to take him to the hospital, to make sure he doesn't have a head injury."

"He's still breathing." Hermione told them as she placed her head on his chest. She could feel it rising and falling. Hermione got off of him as Blaise picked him up. Blaise slung Draco over his shoulder. The four side-apparated to St. Mungos. When the three opened their eyes they were in a crowded hallway.

"Help!" Hermione shouted, "We need help!" Two medi wizards heard her as the came over to Blaise. The two used their wands to levitate Draco to a room nearby. Hermione rushed after them trying to follow, when a medi witch stopped them.

"I am sorry Miss, are you a family member?"

"Uh," Hermione looked down at her stomach, "No. I suppose not."

"Sorry, only immediate family is allowed in at this time." Hermione felt a wave of sadness as they closed the door in her face. Hermione walked over to the waiting room and sat down. Across from Hermione was the reception counter where Narcissa frantically was filling out paperwork. Blaise stopped her hand, "Narcissa, you go be with your son. I can do the paperwork. I know Draco pretty well." Narcissa didn't even question Blaise's offer as she ran down the hall as ladylike as she could. Blaise took the paperwork with him and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Wouldn't let you in?" Blaise asked his eyes still on the paperwork.

"Yeah." Hermione said sadly.

"I am surprised you would want to see him. You two aren't exactly friends."

"We aren't exactly enemies anymore either."

"Oh?" Blaise asked surprised.

Hermione rubbed her stomach as she looked at Blaise, "I guess you could say, we have something in common." Blaise looked away from the papers and looked into her eyes.

"You mean..." Blaise asked looking at her bump.

"Yeah." She answered hoarsely.

"Oh no! I can't believe this!" Blaise freaked.

"Me either."

"No! Granger, I mean, I told him I am the father! I would have never said that had I known it was his! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't exactly have a good time to tell you. Draco was always around."

"Speaking of Draco, why haven't you told him?"

"I have had to defend my choice enough today, I rather not say it again." Hermione said irritably.

"Okay then." Blaise said, ending it there.

Hermione started laughing quietly out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?"

"He's kicking." Hermione smiled as she rubbed her belly. Hermione looked up to see Narcissa from the hallway, "You can come in." Hermione rose quickly out of her seat and met with Narcissa, "Is he alright?" Narcissa smiled weakly. "He just has a minor concussion. He will be okay. They are keeping him overnight to monitor him, to make sure he's okay, but he should be fine. He's still unconscious at the moment, but they said he should wake in a few hours."

"Hours?" Hermione asked shocked.

"They knocked him out with a potion because he had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle as well. They wanted to make sure he didn't feel any pain when the healed them. Hermione nodded, "What room is he in?"

"Room 394, it's just around the corner on your right." Narcissa told her. Narcissa walked over to Blaise, "You can head in there too, I can take care of the paper work." Blaise nodded passing the clipboard to Narcissa and following Hermione. Hermione found the room and walked in to find a medi nurse adjusting his pillow, "I will give you some time alone she told them as she walked out. Hermione took a seat next to the bedside and Blaise took a seat next to the window across from the bed. Draco laid in the bed with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell as if he were sleeping. It reminded her of the morning after the party.

"I still can't believe you two slept together." Blaise said randomly.

"Shhhh! Will you shut up! What if he can hear you?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh stop your worrying; he doesn't hear anything when he's asleep. Trust me, I have six years of Slytherin dormitory experience to verify."

"Slytherin dormitory experience?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know. He isn't the only one they called the Slytherin Sex God." Blaise said proudly.

Hermione heard people use that term when they talk of Draco, but never thought that was more than one.

"So basically, both you and Draco were the Slytherin man whores." Hermione said giggling.

"Man whore is such a harsh word. But women say I'm amazing in bed." He smirked.

Hermione laughed at him, which caused his smirk to fall. "So Granger, you shagged Draco. Was he any good?"

Hermione cheeks reddened. "I was drunk when it happened, so I can't really say. But if you must know, I was sore the next morning."

"Was that you're first time, Granger? That would explain the soreness."

"I was not a virgin, when that happened. I've have other partners in the past."

"I was only kidding about that Hermione. But it's great to know he wasn't your first."

Hermione and Blaise talked for about an hour until a nurse walked in telling them that visiting hours for non-family members is over.

"It was nice talking to you Blaise." Hermione said honestly.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too. The night is still young. How about I treat you to dinner."

"That would be great. And I would like to apologize for not telling you that Draco is the father of my son."

"It's fine, like you said you have your reasons on why you haven't said a thing." Blaise wrapped his arm over Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione removed his arm and walked beside him. "What just because I slept with one sex god doesn't mean it's going to happen again." She said in a serious tone.

"What do you take me for?" Blaise asked. "It was just a friendly gesture."

"A friendly gesture doesn't involve you wrapping you arm around my shoulders. You could at least buy me dinner first."

Blaise laughed at her remark. "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I know of a place, but first we need to stop by at Gringotts to exchange currencies."

Narcissa walked the two out of St. Mungos, saying she was going to stay for a little longer. The worry lines on Narcissa face had faded since they found out Draco would be alright. Narcissa said goodnight to them as they left. She couldn't help, but feel suspicious about them going out to dinner. She believed Hermione when she said they weren't dating, but she was afraid they might start. She didn't want Blaise to take Draco's place in her grandchild's life.

Blaise side apparated with Hermione to Diagon alley. It was closer to evening now. The sun had just passed the horizon causing the lanterns to light up Diagon Alley. It was mostly adult wizards now. The shops for the most part had closed, but the restaurants still stayed open. Blaise and Hermione walked side by side until the got to Gringotts. Blaise being a gentleman, held the door for Hermione who thanked him as she walked inside. Hermione walked along the marble floors as she found a teller.

He was stamping random things from his high up desk.

"I would like to exchange my currency, please."

The goblin stopped his work and peered over to look at Hermione.

"Name?" He asked bluntly.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"And how would you like to convert your money?"

"Pounds to Galleons."

The goblin nodded as he return her money now in wizarding money.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said as she collect the money. The goblin grumbled in response as he began stamping. Hermione rejoined Blaise at the door.

"I don't know why you got money; I am paying for our meal." Blaise told her as they walked out.

"You don't have to! I just like to have some on hand, just in case I need it."

Blaise and Hermione were back on the cobbled streets when Blaise directed her over to a small restaurant. Hermione smelled the aroma of pasta fill her sinuses. It had smelled divine.

"You like Italian, right?" Blaise asked before they walked in.

"Yes, I do." Blaise nodded as he opened the door. Through the glass of the window, her saw a figure inside the restaurant. She did a double take as she looked at the person. She clearly wasn't mistaken. The woman in the restaurant was none other than Rita Skeeter herself and her photographer talking over coffee. Hermione began to panic, "Uh, let's sit outside." Hermione suggested taking a seat in a fenced in area of the building. Blaise was surprised, but went along with it.

"Sure, if you want." The air was a little chilly, but not unbearable. The waiter took their orders and after that there was silence. Hermione was twiddling her thumbs under the table as she tried to pass the time.

"I didn't expect this to be so awkward." Hermione commented.

"How so?"

"Oh you know, having dinner with the friend of my child's father, hiding from nosy reporters."

"Is that why you wanted to sit outside?" Blaise laughed, "Why didn't you just say something. We didn't have to eat here." Blaise said while standing from his seat.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude." Hermione motioned him to sit back down.

"Nah, it's fine." Blaise smiled, "So what are you hiding from the newspaper?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione said pointing to her stomach.

Blaise nodded, "So it's not only Draco who doesn't know."

"So far, I have only told, you, Narcissa, Lucius,-"

"You told Lucius?" Blaise said shocked.

"Yeah, it was at his trial. It sort of just slipped out. It wasn't intentional."

"Okay, who else?"

"Um, Harry, Ginny and-"

"The red head?"

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Hermione told him.

"Sorry."

"And that's all the people I told, but Ron eavesdropped on me and figured out that way. I keep checking the papers. Worried that he has sold me out."

"That's horrible." Blaise said.

"The last time I was in the papers was when I accepted the invitation to Draco's party, and look what that lead to." Hermione said motioning to her pregnant stomach.

"That cannot be a bad thing. When your child is born, you will not regret it at all, because you will have someone that will love you unconditionally."

"You're right." Hermione pondered, "I feel so alone sometimes. People keep telling me to just tell Draco, but that doesn't fix my problem. Draco would just complicate mine and the baby's lives."

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked her.

"Because it's already happening and he isn't even born yet! Draco treats me like I am the mud beneath his shoe!"

"Hermione take under consideration that he just lost his child, and not knowing of this one does not help. If he would have known from the beginning things would be completely different, and you know it."

"I know you are right Blaise. Thank you for what you did for me. I don't know what I would have said if Draco caught me by myself."

"You're welcome, and to be completely honest I can tell you will be a wonderful mother."

"How so?"

"You are doing what is right for the child. Draco should know about him, but you are doing the right thing by not telling him right now. But after considering the fact that he called you Mudblood, that probably made you want to tell him less."

"I have gotten used to it by now, but I do have to admit that it did hurt when he said that, because the father of my son will not give up his blood prejudice ways. I want him to learn that there is nothing wrong for being Muggleborn. Once he learns that then I will confess that the child is his." Hermione said honestly.

Blaise nodded as Hermione looked up at him, "Thank you for dinner, Blaise. I had a nice time."

"Oh, no problem, I had a nice time as well."

"Well, I better get going." Hermione told him.

"I would walk you home, but seeing as we are wizards..." He told her.

"No, I didn't expect you to. I don't think you would like muggle London, plus my house isn't clean." Hermione told him.

"One of the benefits of being with Draco is you will never have to clean again."

Hermione glared at him, "I actually like cleaning. I feel satisfied knowing that I made a mess and that I can clean it up. I don't need a house elf to be my slave."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Blaise told her not wanting to upset her.

Hermione calmed down, "Sorry, I just feel so strongly about it."

Blaise smiled at her, "Well, goodnight Granger."

"Please call me Hermione."

"Goodnight Hermione," He told her, trying out her first name.

"Goodnight Blaise." She smiled back.

Blaise came over to her and kissed her lightly in her hand. Within seconds he disappeared, leaving Hermione outside the closing restaurant. Hermione began to rub her shoulders. It had been a lot colder. Hermione went to grab her other robe when she noticed that it wasn't on her.

"Where is it?" Her asked herself, fumbling with her clothes. Suddenly she remembered where it was. It was in Draco's hospital room. Hermione knew visiting hours were over for non-family members, but she didn't want Draco to see her cloak there. Hermione thought of his room and apparated.

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa said with shock as she rose from her seat. Hermione looked at the tired old witch.

"How did you get in here?" Narcissa asked.

"I apparated." Hermione told her, "I left my cloak in the room and wanted to get it."

"I am just surprised, the Hospital has anti-apparation spells over each room, only allowing family members and staff to apparate."

"But, I am not family." Hermione said firmly. Narcissa smiled and came over. She gently placed her hand on her stomach, "I think you are."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe."

"I am actually so glad you're here. Draco hasn't woken yet, I am going to spend the night in here, but I was wondering if you could watch him real quick while I pack a suitcase. I rather have all my things here. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Hermione did mind. She didn't want to be stuck with an unconscious Malfoy. She wanted to go to bed and sleep, sleep in the black shirt she had been craving all day for. The shirt that actually made her feel comfortable. Hermione nodded sadly as she slumped into a chair.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger, I won't be long." Narcissa disappeared after her words leaving Hermione alone with Draco. Hermione stared at him. He didn't even move. His chest would rise and fall every three seconds as if on command. He was connected to wires with potion bottles on the other end. Hermione waited in the room awkwardly. The silence was defined and noticeable. The medi witches outside walking about didn't even make a noise through the soundproof spell glass. Hermione felt her stomach do flips in the direction of Draco. Even her son wanted her to be with him. Hermione got up from the chair next to Draco and went over to the counter across from the bed where her coat was. _Narcissa must have moved it,_ she thought. Hermione walked over to the counter to grab the cloak as the fabric was in her grasp she heard a muffled noise.

"Granger?" A hoarse voice asked from across the room. Hermione turned on her heels and let the coat drop.

"Malfoy?"

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading Chapter 8 of "The Lion's Secret"! We would also like to thank you all for your follows and positive reviews! We really love hearing from you guys. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Also, we have 132 followers?! That is crazy! Thank you all so much! By the way, we hope you all noticed the shout out to _Prisoners of Azkaban_. It's both in the book and the movie, so hopefully someone realized it. Well, until next Tuesday!

 ** _AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae_**


	9. Unwanted Information

**Chapter 9: Unwanted Information**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

"Granger?" A hoarse voice asked from across the room. Hermione turned on her heels and let the coat drop.

"Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Hermione was surprised. His tone was mellow, not harsh or uninviting. Hermione watched as Draco adjusted himself on the bed. Moving closer to the pillow. Draco tried to reach it, but he was so drowsy and weak, he couldn't do it.

"Here," Hermione offered, walking over to him, "Let me help." Hermione went to the side of Draco's bed and pushed the pillow underneath his neck.

"Better?" She asked him.

"Much, thank you." Hermione was again baffled at how nice Draco was. She wondered what was in those potion bottles. Clearly his good nature was just a side effect. Hermione took the seat next to Draco again and looked at him, "Do you remember anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, what happened?" Draco asked back. Hermione didn't know where to begin.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Draco's brows knitted together. He tried to think of what happened.

"I was on a Quidditch field and I was winning." Draco told her. Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Well both you and Blaise were tied in score, and it was not clear on who was winning."

"I would've won if I wasn't in the hospital. What happened to me anyways?"

"You fell off your broom and-"

"Now, you're making up stories. I never fall off my broom!" Draco stated proudly.

"You didn't do it intentionally. Blaise hit you on accident."

"Of course, this is Blaise's fault."

"It's both of your faults. If you stopped roughhousing you wouldn't of fallen."

"Rough is how you play Quidditch, Granger."

"Quidditch is such a barbaric sport." Hermione rolled her eyes ending the argument.

"Say, not to be rude, but-"

"You're always rude." Hermione told him. Draco glared at Hermione, "As I was saying, what are you doing here?"

"Exhibit A! I rest my case." Hermione told him, acknowledging his comment.

"What are you a lawyer now?"

"No but I might just be one."

"You're avoiding my question, Granger."

"Your mother asked me to watch you."

"Ugh, I don't need a babysitter!" Draco told her, acting like a child.  
"I think you do." Hermione joked as she took her seat at the side of the bed.

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked.

"She went make a suitcase of necessities. The doctor said you were supposed to be out for a while." Draco nodded and sighed.

"This is awkward." Draco said.

"How so?"

"Well, I am butt naked in a hospital room with my best friend's pregnant girlfriend."

"Didn't need to know your clothing status, but at least you didn't call me your worst enemy."

"Nah, I have to tolerate you, I suppose, since you're prominent in Blaise's life. Also that title is reserved for Weasley… or my father."

"Well, we can agree on Ron." Hermione said with a sulking tone.

"What did he do?" Hermione noticed that he must be drugged up, to ask about Ron. Most of Hermione's hatred stemmed from him cheating on her with Lavender and his most recent use of being a twat was his threatening to tell Draco about the pregnancy, which Hermione wasn't going to tell Draco about.

"Oh you know, this and that."

"Well, welcome aboard Granger, it's about time you realized what a gigantic wanker, Weasley is."

"Trust me," Hermione told him, "I've known for a while." Draco settled in bed as he looked at Hermione.

"Is it hot in here?" Draco asked her as he began to fumble with his hospital gown.

"Do not take that off!" Hermione warned.

"But I always sleep naked or close to it." Draco winked.

"Trust me," Hermione whispered to herself, "I know." Hermione began to think of the morning after which made her sick.

"Fine, I will stay clothed." Draco pouted.

"You are pouting like a child, just because you cannot undress."

"You should be the one pouting Granger; many women would kill to see me naked."

"It's not that impressive." Hermione lied, not actually remembering.

"Oh, like you know!" Draco scoffed.

Hermione was going to retort when a silvery ghost like swan appeared in the room.  
"That's my mother's patronus." Draco told Hermione. From the swan's mouth came Narcissa's words, "Hermione, darling, something has come up at the ministry, I am afraid I can't stay with Draco. Can you watch over him for the night? Thank you so much!" The swan faded into a grey like dust that disappeared before it actually hit the floor. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Granger."

"Apparently, now I only have one rule."

"Granger, now you truly are making me feel like a child." Draco said bitterly.

"I am being completely serious with this rule." Draco looked at her wanting her to continue. "My only rule is No Undressing."

"Looks like we are in agreement." Draco told her. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to a pen at the doctor's desk. With a wave of her wand she transfigured it into a blanket.

"How did you do that?" Draco said shocked.

"I am quite good at Transfiguration." Hermione said modestly as she draped it over a couch connected to the window. Hermione removed the layers of robes until she got down to her muggle clothes. Draco was right it was hot. Hermione tried to squeeze herself sideways onto the loveseat. It was manageable, but highly uncomfortable.

"What's with the face, Granger?" Draco asked.

"What face? I am fine."

"Yeah, you're aces." Draco joked.

"Well, if you must know, small couches don't favor the impregnated."

"Oh." Draco's concern was genuinely serious this time. "Can't you just transfigure it into a bed?"

"I am not that good at Transfiguration, Malfoy." Hermione told him.

"I would offer my bed, but I don't think I can." Draco said.

"That's nice of you, but I think I can make it work." Hermione leaned on the top of the couch only to have it fall flat.

"Hermione!" Draco called as he tried to get out of the bed. Hermione stopped him and froze.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as she got up.

"You just called me, Hermione."

"So?" Draco didn't understand the importance, "Are you alright?"

"You've never called me by my first name before." Hermione told him.

"Oh… I didn't realize, sorry."

"No," Hermione told him, "I liked it." Draco froze at her words.

"Um, is the baby alright? The futon came out suddenly." Draco asked changing the subject. Hermione looked sad, "Um, yeah, he's fine. He's kicking." Draco nodded as he settled back into the hospital bed.

"Goodnight Granger." Draco told her as he made the lights go dim.

Hermione settled into the futon and covered herself with the transfigured pen blanket.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

Hermione felt her hand touched something cold. Her eyes popped open to see her hand dragged across the hospital floor. She pulled herself so she was upright.

"Good morning." Narcissa smiled from across the room. Hermione clung to the blanket in shock.

"Oh it's just you Narcissa." Hermione sighed as she tried to calm her heartbeat.

Narcissa came over and set a drink and a small pastry bag on the end table next to the futon.

"I brought you breakfast as a thank you for staying with Draco."

"Oh," Hermione said wiping her eyes, "Thank you." Hermione peered into the bag to see a cinnamon roll and could smell the coffee from the lidded cup.

"Has he woken yet? I've been so worried."

"Yes, he was awake when you sent your patronus." Narcissa nodded as she took the seat near Draco.

"He looks better, did he say anything?"

"Yeah, we were having a full conversation last night, although he doesn't remember falling."

"What did you two talk about?" Narcissa asked, hoping Hermione had said something about the baby.

"I haven't told him." Hermione told Narcissa flatly.

"Haven't told me what?" Draco asked as he opened his eyes. Hermione froze. What was she going to say?

"Just how tired you look." Hermione lied.

"Merlin, you're a bad liar. So what was the real story?"

"I don't know what you mean. That was the real story."

"Don't lie to me Granger, it was something serious." Draco said with a warning tone. Hermione looked to Narcissa for help, but Hermione could clearly see that she was on Draco's side.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her watch, "You know, I better get going. I told Blaise we could go out for breakfast. Have a nice morning, Narcissa. Draco." Hermione grabbed her coat from off the floor and grabbed her wand. Hermione left the room and began walking down hallway.

"Granger you get back here! I want to know!" She heard Draco call from the room.

"It is none of your concern, Malfoy. Just let it be." Hermione yelled. Hermione walked fasted down the hallway. Hermione stopped in her tracks when she heard a crash, "Draco! No!" She heard Narcissa scream. Hermione turned around to see Draco come out of the room holding a potion bottle still connected to him. Hermione took off fast walking trying to not scare the staff.

"Come back here, Granger!"

Hermione turned her head again to see him gaining on her. She turned her walk into a quick jog.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!"

Hermione went right into an unoccupied hallway. She began running as she saw the glass doors, exiting St. Mungos. Hermione excited began running faster. She knew Draco wouldn't be able to leave. Part of her medical training stated will wizard hospitals had exits that stunned patients when they tried to leave. The door was seven rooms away. She counted them as she got closer. Seven. Six. Five. Hermione soon found her hand on the handle. She turned to see Draco down the hallway. He wasn't running after her. He wasn't even looking at her. She could see his mouth gaped in the direction of a room.

"You Bitch!" He screamed as he ran in. Hermione began running in Draco's direction. She reached the room to see Draco beating a guy on the ground.

"Draco stop it!" She heard a high pitch scream cry. On the hospital bed was Astoria Greengrass. She remembered her from the trial. Hermione saw Draco beating the shit out of some guy with his potions bottle.

"Draco stop it!" Hermione screamed as she tried to pull Draco off the unknown guy. Narcissa came in and almost fainted at the sight. Wordlessly the two witches used their strength to pull Draco. Hermione pulled, but felt the fatigue of her pregnancy overwhelming her. Draco suddenly pulled his weight up when the man had his wand pointed at Draco. Draco back away towards Narcissa.

"You little slut!" Draco shouted at Astoria, "You've been cheating on me! With that!"

The man pushed his raven black hair out of the way to reveal Marcus Flint. Hermione remembers his face well. He was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain in her second year. He was there when Draco first called her the "M" word.

"Drakey-Poo!" Astoria whined, "I wasn't cheating!"

"Bullshit! He had his tongue down your throat!" Draco lashed back. Astoria noticed Draco's hospital gown.

"Drakey-Poo! Have you been hurt?" Draco breathed violently. Hermione felt a vacancy in her hand a Draco snatched her wand.

"Draco!" Hermione said shocked, "Give that back!" Draco had Hermione's wand pointed towards Astoria.

"Don't you ever call that me again!" Draco warned.

"But, Drakey-" Draco raised the wand and Astoria hushed herself.

"So this is your plaything?" Draco asked, "You shag me and then him?" The words, unbeknownst to Draco had hit Hermione like a brick. _He had been sleeping with Astoria._ Hermione knew that Draco got her pregnant, but she never thought of _how_ he got her pregnant.

"Draco, I haven't been-"

"I don't want to her your lies!" Draco seethed, "I thought I got you pregnant, and so I said I would marry you and this is how you treat me!" Draco didn't love her, but he did expect loyalty. Draco thought for a long moment. His wand still pointed at Astoria.

"Was that kid even mine?" Astoria froze at Draco's words. Terrified as he held her at wand point.

"Draco stop this! You don't want someone to see you!" Draco lowered his wand, but Marcus kept his wand pointed at Draco.

Draco suddenly calmed and looked seriously at Astoria, "Was that kid mine?" He asked. Astoria looked scared to answer, "Was that kid mine!" Draco asked again. Astoria didn't respond. From the corner of Draco's eye, he caught a glimpse of Astoria's medical file. Draco snatched it and looked at it.

Hermione could see that she was in to get the fetus removed, under the photo of the baby it said in sharp clear typed words, Mother: Greengrass, Astoria. Father: Flint, Marcus"

Instead of Draco lashing out he just stood there in shock.

"I don't understand." Draco whispered.

Hermione saw a glance at the file, and saw that Draco wasn't the father of Astoria's child.

"Draco," Hermione called out. "You need to get back into your room."

Draco was in complete shock and blocked out all noise.

"I don't understand." Draco said again, "What about the baby." Narcissa suddenly looked concern. Draco turned to his mother, "The baby on the tapestry is on the tapestry."

Narcissa began to panic, "Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"The baby on the Tapestry. The child, it clearly showed that the child was mine. How could this be?"

"I don't know what you're talking of, darling." Narcissa said worriedly, "Let's go back to your room."

Draco looked at his mother, "The baby! Mother, the baby that we saw in August!"

This time Astoria spoke, "I wasn't pregnant in August."

Hermione snatched her wand out of Draco's hands and began to run.

"Granger!" Draco yelled following her.

Hermione felt bad for Draco, finding out that Astoria was pregnant with another man's child. She felt like she should tell him about his son but at the same time she did not want him to know. Hermione harbored slight hatred for Draco. She couldn't get the thought of him sleeping with Astoria out of her head. She didn't sleep with anyone. She remained faithful, but mostly only because she was pregnant. Hermione didn't want to know that Draco has been sleeping around.

"Granger come back here!" Draco yelled. Hermione found herself in front of a girl's bathroom and pushed the door in. Hermione ran to the nearest stall and let tears fall.

Hermione gasped as she heard the main door open.

"Granger! Get out here!"

Hermione panted with sadness, "Get out of here, Malfoy! This is a women's room!"

"Why the hell are you crying?" Draco suddenly got serious, "Is it hormones?"

Hermione wanted to crucio him so badly for saying that, "No it's not damn hormones, you little weasel!"

"Granger, why are you acting like this?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Granger..."

"Leave. Me. Alone." Draco started to get angry at Hermione's stubbornness. Draco pulled out his mother's wand he grabbed before chasing after Hermione.

"Accio door!" The door of Hermione's stall almost came off the hinges as it blew open. Draco walked forward, only to see the stall empty. Hermione apparated to the first place she thought of.

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked. Hermione apparated to Astoria's hospital room. The room was a lot busier. Nurses were attending to Flint's small cuts and bruises Draco had given him and a Doctor was trying to calm Astoria down who was wailing like an infant.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" Hermione mentally cursed herself. Of course she had to pick here. All Hermione had thought about was the comment Draco made about him and Astoria. Hermione looked to the side to see Draco making eye contact with her from down the hall.

"Granger!" Draco began to take off towards her. Narcissa had her mouth open in shock as she tried to stop Draco.

Hermione made a run towards the end of the hallway. The glass doors were in front of her. Draco came hurtling after her. Hermione now outside the building still ran, but at a slower speed. Hermione turned around to see Draco open the door to follow. As he did Draco got stunned and fell to the floor. It all happened in slow motion. Draco was unconscious on the ground. Hermione stared mortified. She had forgotten about the doors. Nurses ran from Astoria's room to Draco's side. A doctor levitated him and rushed him out of Hermione's view. Hermione looked up through the glass doors to see Narcissa shaking her head in Hermione's direction. She felt like a child disappointing a mother.

Hermione breathed heavily and mouthed, "I am so sorry!" Narcissa had an unfriendly glare towards Hermione as she walked off to follow her son. Hermione watched at the hospital disappeared. Hermione felt the suction tube feeling of apparition as she watched the scenery change. She found herself between maroon and purple building. She was in an alley within Knockturn Alley. Hermione began to panic.

"Expecto Patronum!" Her otter appeared out of thin air.

"Tell Blaise Zabini to come get me." She told the animal. The otter gave a faint nod as if swam away. Hermione rubbed her shoulders uncomfortably. She hadn't been here since she spied on Malfoy at Borgan and Burkes. Hermione couldn't imagine why she choose her to appartate here. Hermione began to walk out of the alley and tried to see if she could find Diagon. Hermione began to walk and felt eyes on her. Creepy people walking around, some just standing along buildings talking to themselves. Even one who drank a potion from a flask and changed into a different person.

"What's a pretty lass likes yourself doing round here." A greasy voice asked. Hermione felt a hand grab her arm. She tried to scream, but another under covered her mouth. The man pulled her over to him.

Hermione managed to get his hands off her mouth, "Let me go!" She cried.

"Don't be upset, I was just tryin' to help yah."

"I don't need your help!" Hermione pushed the wizard off her and began walking away. Hermione was then stopped by a witch who felt her stomach.

"A strong one, the baby is. I can give you a potion to-"

"Don't touch me!" Hermione, too pushed the woman away and went in the opposite direction.

Two other witches cornered her, "She's with child." One of them said coming closer.

"Back off!"

"I can sense its power. A strong mother and father." Hermione felt a hand on her belly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hermione!" Blaise called from the steps leading into the corner.

"Blaise help me!"

Blaise came running and pointed his wand, "Stupefy!"

The three witches got flown back and into the alleyway, Hermione was in. Hermione ran into Blaise's arms, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and began to cry, "Just get me out of here." Before Blaise apparated he already found himself in a living room.

"Where are we?" He asked. Hermione raised her head slightly to see her flat.

"This is my home." Hermione said, getting a better view.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice call.

Blaise pointed his wand as Ginny emerged.

"Don't hit her!" Hermione yelled. Ginny stood in the entryway of Hermione's living room go see Hermione in a one arm hug with Blaise.

"Weaslette?" Blaise said shocked. Ginny glared at him.

"I meant that in the nicest way possible." Blaise said trying to cover.

"Mmhmm." Ginny said sounding like an irritated Molly.

Ginny came over to Hermione who let go of Blaise, "Where. In. Merlins. Beard. Have. You. Been! Ginny yelled, slapping Hermione on the shoulder between each word.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"I tell you to go tell Draco. And what do you do? You get him hospitalized, you get your face on the front page of the daily prophet, and you bring home his best friend!" Ginny was beginning to sound like a howler at this point.

"What do you mean, front page of the Daily Prophet?"

"Oh come off it! You're making goo goo eyes at Mr. Italian over here!"

Hermione snatched the Prophet out of Ginny's hands. It was an entire article on Hermione's pregnancy and dinner with Blaise."

"I cannot believe this!"

"I know!" Blaise said in shock, "I do not make goo goo eyes!" Hermione glared at Blaise before looking back down at the newspaper.

"Mione, I can't believe you did this. First Draco, now him! What? Were you planning on shagging Blaise now?"

Hermione was hurt that Ginny thought of her like that. "I am not planning on shagging Blaise. He's just a friend, nothing more."

"It doesn't look like you two are just friends."

"Weaslette, I can assure that there is nothing going on between us." Blaise intervened.

"Like I'm going to believe a no good Slytherin bastard like you."

"Ginny!" Hermione said shocked, "You're just as bad as Malfoy!"

"Don't compare me to that man whore!" Ginny screamed.

"He is not a man whore! He has slept with me and Astoria-"

"And every girl at Hogwarts."

"That's in the past Gin."

"In the past. Really Hermione this pregnancy has changed you. Before you couldn't stand the sight of that ferret and now you are defending him!"

"Yes, my views on Malfoy have changed, but if you haven't forgotten that Draco is the father of my son."

"You're willing to tell me that, but can you tell him?" Ginny shot back. Hermione glared at Ginny.

"I am not ready to tell him."

"Maybe he's ready to listen. You can't keep hiding this from him. He will find out, Hermione."

"I can't tell him now." Hermione whispered, sadden from the recent events. Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"What?" Ginny questioned, "Why not? What is your excuse this time?"

This time Blaise answered, "Draco thinks the child is mine."

"What!" Ginny yelled, "Hermione Jean Granger! What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Blaise told Draco it was his!"

Ginny turned to Blaise, "Blaise Zabini! What the hell did you do?" Blaise looked frightened at the young witch, "I didn't know the kid was Draco's! No one told me! Granger looked like she was running away and so I was trying to be nice and cover for her."

"I am so confused. Where was Hermione running from and why did you need to cover?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat down and told Ginny the entire story from when she left to tell Draco all the way to her arriving back home in Blaise's arms.

"You stunned him!" Ginny said in shock, "Merlin, Mione, what were you thinking!"

"I didn't stun him... The door did."

"What are you going to do when he wakes up again?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten that far. Narcissa looked so upset at me. I am afraid to go back there."

"Go on and tell Draco."

"You think they are going to let me walk back in there after I stunned one of their patients?"

"Just apparate straight to the room. You did it before. That kid of yours is like a VIP pass." Blaise joked. Hermione felt like throwing up from the nerves. She thought after telling her story, Ginny would've shown some sympathy.

"I can't face Draco, especially after what happened. And I definitely cannot face Narcissa. When I saw her face as they were taking Draco to his room, I felt horrible, it felt like I disappointed my own mother, and I do not like feeling like that." Hermione felt her stomach turn at the thought of disappointing Narcissa. Ginny gave no sympathy and forced Hermione to change.

Hermione changed her clothes and took a shower. Ginny helped her with her make-up while Blaise waited outside the bathroom on her bed. Hermione asked Ginny to go natural with her make-up, because sometimes Ginny could go overboard with eyeshadow. When her make-up was finished and when she has finished dressing, Hermione walked into her bedroom to find Blaise on her bed reading _The Princess Bride._

"Are you serious? The six fingered man is working for the King!" Blaise called reading the book.

"Stop skipping chapters!" Hermione reprimanded.

Ginny ignored the two as she finished Hermione. Her new masterpiece.

"Inconceivable!" Blaise joked as he read on.

Ginny made Hermione focus on her, "Now, you are going to apparate to the hospital, apologize to Draco and Narcissa for being a git, and then tell Draco about the baby. Got it?"

"I was not a git!" Hermione said defending herself.

"You were being a stubborn arse then. Is that better?" Hermione glared at Ginny as she grabbed her coin purse. Ginny put a causal black evening dress on her that accentuated her baby bump.

"Are you sure this is okay? I look like I am going to a funeral."

"You look hot Granger." Blaise called from her room still reading.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere, Zabini." Hermione answered back.

"Take two of telling Draco. Trying not to confuse baby daddies or end up on the front page again will you?" Hermione glared as she stepped away. Hermione instantly thought of Draco's hospital room. Her flat disappeared and reinvented itself into the hospital room.

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked rising from her seat. To Hermione, Narcissa looked like she had forgotten she was supposed to be mad. Narcissa came forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. Not the reaction Hermione was expecting.

"Narcissa?"

"I am so glad you are alright!" Narcissa told her pulling her in tighter, "I was so worried!"

"Worried? I thought you were upset? I didn't mean to stun Draco, honestly."

"Don't worry about it, he's fine. It was harmless. Draco should have known that the door stuns a patient trying to leave. Speaking of Draco, why was he following you?"

"He didn't tell you?" Hermione asked looking at the sleeping Draco on the bed.

"They gave him a sleeping potion to help him sleep. He's been out ever since."

"Maybe, I should go then." Hermione said, gesturing to the door.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I wanted to speak with you." Hermione felt like she was asked to go to the headmaster's office. Narcissa sounded so serious. She had Hermione sit on the couch by the window, while Narcissa retook her seat by Draco's bedside.

"This has to stop. Draco has gotten hurt too many times for this to continue. I told you that I would keep my word when I said I wouldn't tell Draco, but we can't keep playing games anymore. Tell Draco that the baby isn't Blaise's. You don't have to tell Draco that he's the father, but you should keep it unknown. That way Draco won't resent Blaise or you because-"

"Draco will resent me in some way. He thinks that I am in a relationship with Blaise, and if I tell him that Blaise is not the father he will think I'm some slut that cheated on his best friend."

"Break everything off with Blaise. Your 'relationship' and your 'love child'. Say you and Blaise are just friends and that Blaise was just protecting you since he knows how Draco thinks."

"I can't do that now. The newspaper thinks Blaise and I are a couple."

"And whose fault is that?" Narcissa asked raising a brow.

"Technically it's both of our faults, because he offered to buy me dinner, and I accepted and chose the restaurant. I didn't think that Rita would write an article about us. We never even got close to her."

Narcissa nodded, "Well, it's in the past so we will just have to make it work."

"Narcissa, I don't feel comfortable with breaking things off with Blaise. My feelings are strictly friendship, but he's giving me a security Draco can't provide."

"How so?"

"He's was neutral in the war, he has never called me a bad name, he treats me like a princess, and he cares for my child and my well being. He's given muggle things a go. He's willing to meet me halfway, unlike Draco. If I tell Draco, I will have to divide my time with my child in half. Draco treats me like dirt. What's to say he won't treat our child like that?"

"Everything you've listed, Miss Granger, was from his past. You are blinded by hatred."

"No, I see Draco for what he is."

"You don't know Draco, Miss Granger. Draco needs to be given a chance. He has never gotten one. Everyone treats him like you do. They treat him like he is his father, which he is not." Hermione realized she was right. She would defend Draco, but then would go bashing him.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating him, but Draco has tormented my life once I got sorted into my house. He hasn't apologized for that and I'm okay with that. It is too soon for him to know, but I can promise you that there is nothing going on between Blaise and I. There is nothing to worry about." Hermione said trying to reassure Narcissa. Both Hermione and Narcissa just sat there for a few minutes, in awkward silence. "Well," Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence, "I guess I should get going." Hermione stood from her spot.

Narcissa stood up in haste. "Why dear. You just arrived."

"Umm… I have to prepare lesson plans for my students."

"Okay then, but just remember that if you need anything, anything at all just send your owl."

"Granger?" Draco asked as he began to move." Narcissa and Hermione's eyes went wide. Hermione walked over to the other side of Draco's bed. Draco then held a hand out towards. Hermione looked at Narcissa in shock. Hermione lightly placed her hand in his as he closed it.

"I had a funny dream about you." He told her. Draco words made him sound like he was drunk. It was light and feathery as if he would fall asleep again.

"What was going on in your dream?" Hermione asked. Before Draco could answer he slowly went back to sleep. Hermione looked concerned as they saw a doctor come in.

"Has he woken yet?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, he was talking a second ago." Narcissa told him.

"They probably overdosed him with sleeping potion. He should be discharged by tomorrow morning, but don't be surprised if he's a little drowsy for a while. He took quick a shock from the door." The doctor nodded to both Hermione and Narcissa before he left the room.

"Well, I should get going. I just wanted to make sure Draco was okay and that we were okay." Hermione told Narcissa.

"Yes, everything is fine now. I will owl you when Draco comes home." Narcissa smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione said awkwardly, "Good evening, Narcissa."

"Uh, Miss Granger, before you go."

"Yes?"

"Please don't be a stranger. Come over whenever. Our manor is your manor."

"I will try not to be." Hermione told the older witch.

"I just want you to know that... whatever happens... Draco and I are here for you." Hermione wished she could believe Narcissa words, but she wasn't convinced. Hermione nodded at Narcissa and apparated. Her last look of the hospital was of Draco sleeping in his bed. Hermione was now in her flat. The place had seemed deserted. All the lights were off, except for the one in her bathroom that lit up her bedroom. Hermione sluggishly walked over to her bed, which she was planning to collapse on, until she saw a figure sprawled across it. The figure was unmistakably Blaise. He laid on her bed with Princess Bride on his chest and another book in his hand three fourths of the way open. "I guess he finished Princess Bride and moved on to another." She walked up closer to his sleeping person and saw that he read _Peter Pan._

"Blaise?" Hermione questioned. Blaise head popped up immediately as he tried to wake himself.

"I'm up!" He jolted forward causing the Princess Bride to fall of his chest. Hermione picked the book from the floor and set it on her nightstand.

"Did you wait for me?" Hermione asked.

Blaise wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't know if she would find it creepy or sweet.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"That was nice if you." Hermione beamed as she sat next to Blaise.

"Yeah, well, Weaselette went home. Her son was crying and so Potter asked for her to come home. I told her I would wait for you, but I must have fallen asleep."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for doing that, I appreciate it."

"It was nothing." He said modestly. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Hermione went over to the bathroom and washed her make-up off. She went back into her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. She closed the bathroom door and went to take off the dress, but she couldn't seem to get the zipper all the way down.

"Ugh, seriously Ginny?" Hermione cried out in frustration. Hermione heard a knock from the door causing Hermione to pose her contorted body. She bent her arms in every which way possible trying to pull the zipper down, and had no such luck.

"Are you okay in there?" Blaise asked knocking a second time.

"Uh, yeah, I just can't get my dress undone." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?" Blaise asked. Hermione normally would have said no, but it seemed it was that or sleeping in the dress which wasn't that comfortable.

"Yeah, come in." She said in defeat. Blaise turned the knob to the door slowly as he wedged himself in the small bathroom. Blaise was pressed to Hermione's back. They couldn't move without Hermione falling into the bathtub. The flat was meant for a one person and it was moments like this when Hermione began to question how she was to raise a child in such a crowded space. She didn't even have room for a cot.

"Here, I think I can get the zipper down. Hermione's body tensed all over as he tried to find the zipper. His hands roamed down her back as he finally found it. Instead of swishing it down, he took his time as he went down the track of the zipper. Hermione could feel his hot breath down her neck as the zipper came to a halt. The dress felt loose and her and began to fall off her shoulders. Hermione clung to the neckline for dear life.

"There you go." Blaise said taking a step back.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed, keeping her head forward. Blaise made eye contact with Hermione though the mirror.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione." Blaise said not breaking eye contact.

Hermione's face turned a shade of pink. "I have no make-up on. I can't possibly look beautiful."

"Don't discourage yourself. With or without make-up you look beautiful either way."

"Blaise, you make me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I know that I'm not, but you make me feel special."

"You deserve to have someone to make you feel special every single day."

Hermione turned to face Blaise. There is limited space between them. Hermione look up at him and saw his eyes. They looked sincere, full of admiration, maybe even love. Blaise closed the space between them, placing his hands delicately on both of her cheeks bringing her closer and closer to him and placed his lips on hers. Hermione responded instantly to the kiss.

Blaise glided his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione gladly accepted, deepening the kiss. Full of passion, full of lust. They parted, when Hermione looked into his eyes, they turned a shade darker. Hermione had forgotten that Blaise was Draco best friend, but he made her feel unique. Hermione lead Blaise to the bedroom, where Blaise carefully set her on the bed.

"Blaise..." Hermione said breaking every so often. "You know..." Blaise deepened the kiss. "We can't do that." Hermione settled back into the kiss, not wanting to break away anymore.

"I know, Hermione." Blaise chuckled. When their lips collided again Hermione felt Blaise smile.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Don't freak! This is still a Dramione fanfic! We just decided to incorporate Blaise into the story, because Hermione deserves to have a little fun. Pregnant "Girls just wanna have fun"! Anyway, what you think of our Blaise? Do you like him as a person? Do you like him with Hermione? Let us know in a review! Thank you all so much for your feedback on previous chapters. We always look forward to new followers and reviews.** Thanks so much for reading Chapter 9 of "The Lion's Secret"! Until next Tuesday!

 _ **~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae**_


	10. Bed and Breakfast

**Chapter 10: Bed and Breakfast**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

There was a restrained feeling near her abdomen. There was no discomfort, but there was a sense of security. Hermione came to the conclusion that she was feeling strong chiseled arms sheltering her small baby bump. Hermione moved closer to the owner of the arms. She felt comfort having someone wrap their arms protectively around her. This is what she wanted to feel every single day. The only strange thing that Hermione couldn't put her finger on was who had their arm around her. Hermione turned to her other side, where she was facing the man's chest. Her eyes flutter open and still a little groggy she could have sworn she is cuddled up to Blaise.  
"Blaise!" She screamed, horrified, "Why are you shirtless? Wait, did we... I mean... Did we, um..."  
Blaise let out a small laugh as he flexed. Hermione's worries were put to the side when she saw his muscular biceps. She would deny her mouth being open if he asked.  
"Relax Granger; don't get your knickers in a twist. Which I might add, you're still wearing."  
Hermione looked at herself. She was still in her dress. It was unzipped, but she was still clothed.  
"Oh thank Merlin, I thought we... You know?"  
"Slept with each other? Nah." He said nonchalantly. Blaise soon found his shirt that was discarded at the edge of the bed. He just stared at it.  
"Well? Aren't you going to put it on?"  
"I think I will wait a minute the freedom is nice." Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked over to her curtains. The sun was out. Her clock said 8:42AM. It was quite unusual for Hermione to sleep in.  
Hermione began to make the bed. The covers were all mangled on Blaise's side. He took the side she usually slept on. Hermione fluffed the pillow as she heard a crack from her dining room.  
"Hermione you will not believe what I found!" Ginny said as she came hurling it, "Bloody hell!"  
Hermione froze. She could feel Ginny's pissed face glaring at her.  
"Are you serious! You slept with him? What are you trying to do? Complete some Slytherin Sex Saga?"  
"I didn't sleep with him!"  
"Likely story." Ginny said pointing to a shirtless Blaise. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Put a shirt on! Honestly!" Blaise ran over to the bed and covered himself. Sometimes Ginny was a fierce as Molly.

"Ginny," Hermione asked, "besides embarrassing us, Blaise and I didn't do anything. But why are you here?"  
Ginny took offensive more than what was needed to the comment, but Hermione wasn't in the mood.  
"I came here to tell you I found you a place to live."  
"Ginny, I have a place to live." Hermione said gesturing to the flat.

"You can't be serious?" Ginny said looking around, "You can't raise a baby in here!"  
"Why not?" Hermione asked looking around the room not noticing the flaws.  
"You can barely fit yourself in here. You only moved here because it was in walking distance to the school."  
"And because it's practical. I don't need anything big."  
"You can stay with me." Blaise offered.

"You must be crazy to think, Hermione would go live with you!" Ginny retorted.

"Ginny you don't have a right to say where I live!"

"I'm just doing what seems best for you and your child!"

"Let Hermione decided what's best." Blaise said sternly.

"Why are you getting involved in this, it doesn't concern you." Ginny became angry. She was almost as red as her fiery red hair.  
"It doesn't look like it concerns you either Weaselette." Blaise smirked.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Hermione are you going to let him talk to me like that."

"Ginny, Blaise is right though you don't get a say on where I live. I prefer to stay in the muggle world until my son goes off to Hogwarts of course."  
"So you are siding with a Slytherin. What happen to house loyalty?"

"Ginny, it's been years since house loyalty mattered. Times have changed, but I agree with Blaise, you have no say on where I live." Blaise looked at Ginny and just smirked. The type of smirk that said, I won. Hermione saw him smirk and smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" Blaise said rubbing his arm trying to sooth the pain.

"I saw that smirk, don't try to deny it. I know that smirk; I have seen it loads of times on Draco."

Blaise left Hermione's side and picked up _Peter Pan_. Blaise settled himself back on Hermione's bed and resumed reading.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I want you to leave, I'm not in the mood for fighting." Hermione said.

"So now you're kicking me out."

"If you are going to act like this, then yes. You can stay if you can control yourself." Hermione said sternly, "And you." She said pointing a Blaise. He looked up at her like a deer in the headlights, all innocently, "You need to stop teasing her. You know your baiting her to act like this."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Blaise groaned. Hermione felt proud of her peacemaker skills. They weren't friends, but Hermione knew that they would eventually. Blaise went back to reading as Ginny waited for Hermione to acknowledge her.

"Now, Ginny, what is the place you wanted to show me?" Ginny's anger fluttered away as she pulled out a newspaper type clipping from her pocket.

"Here it is!" Hermione took the paper from Ginny as looked at it. It was beautiful. Its location was unmistakably Diagon Alley. It must have been the residential area past Gringotts. She had never been over there before, mostly because she never knew anyone who lived there. Hermione saw the outside. It had a nice big display window next to a door that said vacant on the window of the door. It was decorated with hard mahogany wood that trailed around the frame of the place.

"Ginny, it's beautiful, but I think it's a shop." Ginny smiled and nodded, "It's a shop on the bottom and a two bedroom on the top!"

"That's great, but I don't need a shop. I am a teacher."

"You _were_ a teacher. You can be a business woman now!"

"Ginny, I am just taking time off from teaching. I am using maternity leave now and using the vacation and sick days I've stocked up on to use when my son is born. I am not quitting my job."

"Hermione! Come on! It's a great place! You could literally work at home!"

"What would I sell? I don't have anything I can make. I am not good at potions,-"

"Draco's good at potions." Blaise told Hermione.

"Well, I am not Draco am I? Besides if I did live here. I would want the place to be mine. I don't want to rely on daddy's boy to make my inventory." Blaise chuckled as he returned to reading. He didn't even deny Hermione's insult.

"You could sell wands." Ginny offered.

"No, maybe something else. Besides nobody could make any money with Ollivanders just down the street."

"You could sell rare potion ingredients." Blaise interjected again.

"I am not joining the Black Market, Blaise."

"Hey, they make good money!"

"Something else." Hermione told him.

"I got it!" Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This!" Blaise held up Hermione's copy of Peter Pan. Ginny looked confused. "Books? But there are so many bookshops in Diagon Alley."

Hermione knew what Blaise meant. "Blaise that's great idea. I wouldn't be able to sell just average books in Diagon Alley but selling Muggle books is perfect."

"You think there are enough HalfBloods and Muggleborns in the wizarding world?" Ginny asked.

"It wouldn't be limited to them. It's for everyone. Muggle books aren't all that different from wizard books." Hermione told Ginny, "Authors from the muggle world write about things that are considered normal for witches and wizards. It's called the fantasy genre. I think it would be a great idea to give the wizarding world a piece of the muggle world." Ginny seemed to be more convinced about the idea than before.

"You'd make a killing off of things like this!" Blaise said holding up the book, "You could put a bunch of children books in there. It would give children a chance to grow up accepting Muggleborns versus treating them like mud." Ginny was very surprised at how excited Blaise was about incorporating Muggle objects. She always assumed that Slytherins were bad. That's what she was taught.

"That's an amazing idea." Hermione said. She hugged Blaise. "Thank you."

"Ugh, can you keep the PDA on the down low please. You're making me want to gag." Ginny told them as they separated.

"Ginny, we are not together." Hermione reassured her friend, "right Blaise?"

Blaise looked saddened and hurt by her words, "Yeah... We are just friends." He forced out of his mouth.

"Ok Ginny, I will look at the place later, I will send you an owl when I go and see it." Hermione looked at Blaise.

"Ok I guess it's time for me to leave. I could feel the tension in the air."

Hermione looked confused, "Tension? What tension?" Ginny smirked at the oblivious Hermione and shook her head, "I should go check on Harry. I told him I wouldn't be gone for too long. He doesn't know what to do with James." Ginny told them. She walked over to a clear space by Hermione's door, "Let me know what you decided on about the house. I will see you soon!" Ginny told her, "Bye Hermione. Bye, Sabina."

"It was nice to formally meet you, Weaselette." Ginny rolled her eyes at her nickname as she disappeared with a crack.

"Well, that was interesting." Hermione told him as she walked around to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple blouse and walked over to the bathroom.

"I am going to change real quick. I should get out of this dress."

"You sure you don't need help... Like last night?" Blaise joked.

"Blaise!" Hermione yelled in frustration as she slammed the door.

Blaise chuckled. "It's not funny Blaise!" Hermione yelled through the door. Hermione slid off the dress and changed into her top and bottom. The top was tight from her growing bump, but was flowy enough at the bottom to make it look appealing. Hermione walked out and hung the black dress in her closet.

"You look like nice, Hermione." Blaise complimented. Hermione looked down, knowing she didn't feel comfy, but said thank you anyway.

"I am starved, you want breakfast?" Hermione asked, walking into her kitchen.

"What kind of man says no to free food?"

"The kind who have tasted my cooking." Hermione joked, "There is a reason why Harry and Ron don't come over anymore."

"You poisoned them!" Blaise asked frightened.

"No! I was just kidding. I make decent meals. I am no five-star chef or anything." Hermione went rummaging through her pantry.

"So what do you feel like?" Hermione asked, looking at her options.

"I'll have mushroom omelet with bacon, cheese, and chives. An English muffin cut into fourths, and as a side I will take some pancakes made with blueberries and topped with syrup. And lastly a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice." Blaise said rehearsed.

Hermione poked her head out from her pantry and glared, "I have frozen waffles or cereal."

Blaise sat fascinated "Frozen waffles? I've never had that."

"Two frozen waffles then."

Blaise just nodded. Hermione placed two frozen waffles in the toaster. While the waffles were heating up Hermione poured herself a bowl of cereal. Blaise stared quite intently at the toaster, waiting for the waffles. Hermione set her bowl next to Blaise and walked to a cabinet and grabbed a plate. The toaster popped the waffles out and Blaise fell from his seat surprised from the sound. Hermione almost fell on the floor from laughing.

"That's not funny. The bloody contraption seems to have a mind of its own."

"Do you not have toasters at your house?"

"A toast what?"

"A toaster. It's an appliance that toasts things like bread or in this case, frozen waffles."

"Well I'm not sure. I've never step foot in the kitchen. All my meals were available to my convenience."

"You poor sheltered thing." Hermione cooed sarcastically as she set the waffles on individual plates.

Blaise just glared at Hermione. Hermione grab a fork and knife for each of them as set them on the table. She grabbed some paper towels and then administered the plates in front of his chair and hers. Blaise stared down at his food. He then looked over at Hermione who was slathering maple syrup on hers. Blaise then watched her get up and walk over to her fridge. She pulled out a gallon of milk and poured it into her cereal before placing it back. She set a spoon in the bowl when an owl hooted playfully through her room.

"Must be the Quibbler." Hermione said as she walked into her room. She didn't bother looking at it. She paid Luna's owl with a dead mouse, washed her hands and went back to eating.

"So is this a typical morning for you?" Blaise asked as he placed syrup on his waffle. He wasn't used to it coming out of a plastic bottle.

"For the most part, yes. When I am working, I normally do this at a condensed speed, trying to beat the bell."  
"Do you like teaching?"

"Yes, I love it! I love working with children." Hermione then turned sad. Thinking of her class. "I miss my students."

"You have your own kid to think about now." He told her watching her eat.

"Yeah, but once I get past this, I want to get back to teaching."

"Well, if you need a babysitter." He winked.

"I think I would wait until I could get him enrolled in muggle primary school. Daycare maybe. I keep reading that the early years are the most memorable. I don't want to miss out on my child's life just because I want to work."

"Well, if you want date nights or time off, I am mostly likely available."

"If my son is anything like Ginny's son, I might take you up on that." Hermione joked as she grabbed a spoon full of cereal. Hermione looked down and noticed Blaise hadn't touched his waffle.

"Do you not want it?" She asked, gesturing to the plate of food.

"Oh no, I just was listening to your conversation." Blaise told her. Blaise then cut a sliver of syrup drenched waffle and placed it in his mouth.

"Merlin's beard! That's amazing!" He exclaimed cutting into the waffle, now with bigger pieces. Hermione was shocked to see what a love Blaise had for waffles.

"I am glad you like it." Hermione told him as placed a piece in her mouth. He began eating like a child. Picking up the waffle with his hands.

"Blaise, your hands are going to get all sticky!" Hermione chastised. Blaise ignored her until the whole thing was gone. He licked the tips of his fingers and smiled back at her.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed. Hermione finished her plate and set them in the sink and began to wash them by hand.

"Why don't you use magic?" Blaise asked trying to wipe off the sticky consistency on his fingers. Hermione moved to the side so Blaise could wash his hands.

"Because I think hard work pays off. I don't want to rely on magic for everything. Same goes for my son. That's why I want to stay in Muggle London. He won't feel left out when everyone else carelessly waves their wand."

"But what if he feels disconnected? Young wizards can't control their magic until they get a wand."

"I don't plan on telling him about it until I am sure he's a wizard."

"What!" Blaise said shocked, "You're going to lie to him about his heritage? Hermione, the kid will be nine at the earliest before they show signs of magic! You are going to keep everything a secret for nine years?"

"If it gives him a normal childhood, then yes." Hermione nodded, "I don't him to end up like you pureblooded prats." Hermione regretted the words as they left her mouth. She didn't mean it.

"So this is why you don't want to move to the wizarding world. You don't want Draco to be around."

"I never said that. You are twisting my words."

"Hermione, I get you are trying to preserve your muggle heritage, but it almost seems like your trying to kick out Draco's."

"I am not trying too, but can you see why? Draco and his family are everything I want my son to avoid."  
'What about Narcissa? She's not that bad."

"I will give you that, but everyone else? They are all pureblood supremacists."

Blaise stayed quite. He tried to defend Draco, but there is only so much he could twist to make him sound better than he was.

"Malfoy is just one of the many reasons why I want to raise my son the muggle way."

"You can't hold his hand forever, Mione. One day, your son will have to know about his father."

"Not if I can help it."

"If you send your child to Hogwarts, you think Malfoy won't visit him? You can't do anything about it in the wizarding world."

"At this moment, Draco is unaware and that's how it will stay."

"You honestly think Narcissa won't say anything? This is her son, her flesh and blood. He is the only thing that keeps her alive. You think she will keep this a secret for long?"

"Look, this is all scenarios. I will tell Malfoy... _eventually_.

"Whatever you say." Blaise told her, unconvinced.

"If I raise my son alongside constant use of magic I feel it will affect my relationship with him."

"What?" Blaise asked, not understanding her statement.

"I feel that magic affects family life. After I was eleven, I rarely saw my parents. I was at school learning something they didn't understand or comprehend. When I start going to school I saw them for about two and a half months every year. Our relationship was strained. It was hard coming home each summer and seeing how hard my parents worked while adults in the wizard world just waved their wand."

Blaise never thought of it like that. Even his mother didn't do that. She had people do all her dirty work.

"There is a reason I moved to Muggle London. I had no intention of permanently staying here. I did it from my parents."

"They were... what was that word? Dentists? Was that it?" Blaise asked recalling the memories of the Slug Club.

"Yeah, that's correct. During the war I was afraid that they would be a target. So I wiped their memories."

"You obliviated them?" Blaise said shocked.

"Yes, incase death eaters came knocking. I was worried that they would be captured and used against me as ransom for Harry. I relocated them to Australia, so they would be safe."

"Are they still there?"

"No, it was when the first things I did after the war. After I wiped their memories... They've never been the same. I still think that they're their aliases. They barely recognize me as their daughter. They know nothing about magic. As cliché as it sounds, I have a whole part of my life that they don't know about." Hermione was starting to tear up. She always turned her head around to do something else so she would be outright crying in front of Blaise.

"I never knew. You guys, the trio, looked so perfect on newspapers and magazines. I would have never guessed." Blaise told her, "I thought it was strange. Everyone thought you guys were going to be together forever, but then you disappeared. Potter married Weaselette and Weaselbee is off snogging that Brown girl."

"Don't remind me." Hermione said as she finished the dishes. Blaise helped her put them away after getting instructions on how to do so. It was like teaching a child life skills. Blaise knew nothing about domestic chores.

Hermione began working on the table. There was syrup drops all over Blaise's side of the table. Blaise truly had an inner child.

"So what happened after you left the wizarding world?" Blaise pressed wanting to know more.

"I was living with my parents for a while. I spent so much time trying to get them to remember things, but it seemed useless. I got a post-secondary education so I could teach. I wanted to be able to live an average life. When you are surrounded by so many normal people, it's easier to go with the flow, rather than trying to blend magic and normal together."

"Hey Hermione, why don't you bring your parents to St. Mungo's? They have a treatment that can reverse it. I saw it in the hospital lobby." Hermione face didn't even crack a smile.

"I already looked it up. There is only a fifty percent chance of success. Those who have been tested on either fully recovered or were permanently hospitalized because they lose everything. They don't remember anything, not even who they are. My parent's problems are focused around me. They have recollection about their childhood, their job, but they have no memory of me. If I leave them alone. They can at least function properly. I won't be a part of their lives, but they won't be confined to a hospital for the rest of it."

Blaise followed her back into her room where she flopped sideways of her bed. Her arms found her pillow which she snuggled tightly. Hermione had expected to be so depressed. She had never told anyone the whole story. Not even Ginny. Harry had too good of terms with Ron to trust him with something drastic as this.

"You are very easy to talk to." Hermione told him, "It felt like you actually cared."

Blaise joined her and the bed and looked at her seriously, "I do care. Honestly." Hermione smiled as she rested her chin in her pillow.

Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione snuggled up to his chest. Blaise smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's forehead.

Hermione giggled. "Did he kick?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded. She took his hand and placed it on the current spot where the baby was kicking.

"Hermione, have you thought of any names?"

"No, I haven't thought names. Maybe it's time to start." It hadn't occurred to Hermione, choosing a name was crucial.

"Do you want me to help pick out names, or do you want to do that yourself?"

"Baby names could wait. I have until late February early March to figure it out."

Blaise nodded. "But Blaise, we should get out of bed or else we will be here all day."

"That doesn't seem that bad." Blaise said burying his face in Hermione's hair.

"We need to be productive."

"We could be productive while staying inside." Blaise smirked.

Hermione slapped Blaise in the arm playfully. "There is no time for your innuendos, Blaise."

"There's always time for an innuendo." He winked which caused Hermione to giggle.

Hermione stood up from the bed, "Come on, get up."

"I don't want to." Blaise complained like a child.

"Come on Blaise I want to go buy things for my son. I'm going to need help." Blaise was being stubborn, and buried his face into Hermione's pillows. She tried to drag him off the bed, but he was too heavy, and being pregnant didn't help either. Finally after all the effort she put, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it to him. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." Blaise was lifted off the bed and set down on the floor.

"What happen to not relying on magic?" Blaise said standing up straight, clean off invisible dirt from his clothing.

"You left me no choice. You were acting like a child."

Blaise murmured something under his breath, so Hermione couldn't hear.

"Honestly how can someone like you," Hermione looked at him head to toe, turning a shade of pink, "act so immature."

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that Hermione?" Blaise stepped closer to her where he was directly in front of her. Hermione cheeks became even more red. Hermione shook her head, refusing to answer. "Come one Hermione you can't just say something without an explanation." Blaise brought his face closer hers. Hermione closed her eyes expecting a kiss. When she couldn't feel his presence near, she opened her eyes to see Blaise just grinning at her like the Mad Hatter, before he busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Blaise." Hermione said unamused and slightly annoyed.

"Is that what an immature person would do? Because you seem into it, being just friends and all."

"Don't be an enormous git." Hermione said. Blaise's smile grew. He went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"You're forgiven, but you have to come baby shopping with me. I need someone to do heavy lifting." Blaise flexed, and Hermione laughed. Hermione left Blaise in his tracks for the bathroom.

"I am going to go get ready." Hermione told him as she pulled out her make-up bag from her cabinet drawer.

"I should too." He added with a groan.

"You want to borrow my lipstick?" She joked holding up the tube of the faint red.

Blaise shook his head violently, "Nah, there is some masculine shaving cream at my house I can use."  
"You better come back!" Hermione warned him.

"I will just meet in you in Diagon." Blaise told her as he apparated away. Hermione was felt sad at his absence. She didn't know how she was going to convince anybody they were "just friends" if things keep escalating as quickly as they had been. He just had this energy that made each day special. Hermione looked for her blush, but it wasn't in her make-up bag. She checked the bathroom for it. It wasn't in her counter drawers or her medicine cabinet. Hermione held her tongue as an imaginary light bulb went on in her head. She walked over to her living space where it was sitting on the coffee table. Hermione remembered that Ginny left it there after doing finishing touches on her before she went to talk to Narcissa. Hermione held the container and held it up. Like a camera refocusing, her eyes looked to the bright red coming from her kitchen table. Hermione instantly recognized them as red roses. Hermione went closer to see them in thin glass vase with a folded note attached with a string around it. Hermione picked up the card.

"From one _friend_ to another"

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. We kind of slowed it down so we could focus on Blaise and Hermione's relationship more. Speaking of Hermione, how do you guys feel about her moving? Do you like the idea of her owning a muggle book store? Let us know what you think in a review. Thank you to all of you who have followed us, this story, and reviewed it! We read all of them and greatly appreciate the feedback!

Also, back to school is coming up for us in two weeks. August 4th will be our last time we update on Tuesdays. We will still continue to write, but after August 4th we are moving our update day to Saturday so it doesn't conflict with school. Thank you so much for reading Chapter 10 of "The Lion's Secret"! Until next Tuesday!

~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 11: Sweet Dreams**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! Normally this goes at the end of the chapter, but we would ask that you **_please read this chapter until the end_**. Thank you.

Hermione finished her make-up and walked over to her closet. She was pulled out an emerald green robe from the white bag of maternity clothes Ginny had given her. It was embroidered with swirls that went around the collar and down the fabric. Hermione let it fall over her head. It felt so comfortable. She was beginning to split the seams with her regular muggle clothes. That was something she had to find time for. There were only so many outfits in Ginny's bag and because of her house pride, only a handful like the one she was wearing, weren't Maroon and gold. Hermione grabbed her wand and her money and placed it inside her purse. She looked at the clock and realized it had been fifteen minutes since she last talked to Blaise. She knew it didn't take him long to get ready. She thought of the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. When she felt the swirling motion she opened her eyes to see witches and wizards bustling about. Hermione was standing in the middle of the street across from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"I love that place!" Blaise said with excitement behind Hermione. Hermione jolted from the voice and almost fell.

"Careful!" Blaise told her, holding her up with one arm, the other arm behind his back.

"Merlin, Blaise! You scared me!" Hermione said calming herself down.

"I can see that." He joked, releasing her arm. Hermione finally got a look at him. He was in all black robes that reminded her of Draco. Hermione noticed his arm around his back.

"What's behind you? You look like you're going to hex me or something." Blaise smiled, he revealed his arm but instead of holding his wand, he was holding two ice cream cones cleverly between his fingers. One of them was brown, unmistakably chocolate and the other was a dark hot pink color. Both had a sprinkle trim around it, just before the tan cone which was patterned to look like dragon scales rather than waffle imprints.

Hermione took the hot pink ice cream; curious of the flavor. The cold raspberry taste melted in her mouth.

"I love raspberry! Thank you, Blaise!" Blaise smiled as he licked his own ice cream cone.

"Did you get these from Florean's?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine took over the place after the war. Florean left the place to him in event of his death." Hermione remembered Florean well. He was always so nice to Harry and her. She remembered how sad Harry and Hagrid were when they heard he was captured.

The two ate in silence after that. Blaise and Hermione were down to the cone now. Trying to keep the ice cream from overflowing out of the cone. Blaise finished first and Hermione was right behind him.

"Where's the nearest baby place?" Hermione asked, looking side to side, wondering which way they should go.

"I think it's that way." Blaise told her, pointing right. Hermione had Blaise lead the way. As they got closer, Hermione recognized the place as the baby store she saw before she apparated to Malfoy Manor. Blaise held the door open for her. When she walked in her eyes were categorized into fours. The whole building was just four large rows of Hogwarts house themed baby clothes and furniture. From left to right it went Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

"Welcome to Tuffler and Tots!" An older witch greeted her. Hermione was reminded of Professor Sprout, but with the disposition of Mrs. Weasley. "Can I help you find anything in particular, today?"

"No, thank you, we are just looking." The witch left Blaise and Hermione alone. Blaise didn't say by her side long. He flocked over to the far right where the Slytherin themed items where. Hermione started at the Ravenclaw section. Everything was blue and had an accent of Gold or Silver.

"Mione!" Blaise whispered. Hermione turned around to see Blaise to aisles down holding a base of a lamp in the shape of a snake.

"No!" Hermione told him. She wasn't going to have Slytherin based things in her son's room. In fact, she didn't care for segregation of houses, but also didn't want to have something from each house in his room.

Hermione walked up to the register counter, where she saw the old woman reading a magazine while a pair of needles we're seeing baby booties behind her.

"Excuse me." Hermione asked.

The woman looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Yes?"

"Do you have anything that isn't house themed?"

"Oh sure! It's in the far back. House themed objects are our best sellers so we moved them to the front to attract customers. We have regular stuff along the back wall."

Hermione went over to the direction that the lady pointed in. The witch was right. There wasn't much. There was just three shelves along that back wall that had mixes of pastel colors, nothing gender specific. Hermione looked around until she saw a light green baby blanket. It was soft to the touch and lighter than air. She picked it up and accident unraveled it. It didn't have much of a design. It was just a plain green blanket, she looked at it continuously until she saw dark green cursive letters stitched diagonally across a corner of the blanket.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Hermione spoke the words out loud. She could feel her son's light kicks along her womb.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

Hermione didn't bother looking at the rest of the stuff. She just walked over to the counter.

"I will take this please." Hermione paid the lady with a few sickles and walked towards the door.

"Come on, Blaise!" Hermione called. Blaise suddenly popped up from the Slytherin carrying one of at least every piece of Slytherin merchandise.

"Seriously?" Hermione said in annoyance, "Put all that stuff back." Blaise waved his wand as everything fell from his arms and back onto the shelves, except a photo frame. Hermione looked at it closer in Blaise's arms. It was a frame that was meant to hold a picture of a baby's parents. The photo standin to advertise the frame made Hermione sad just looking at it. It was a picture of a couple. A blonde haired male and a brown haired female on their wedding day. Apart from the hair colors, the people didn't resemble Draco or Hermione, but it made Hermione think. She didn't know how she'd tell her son that she was too much of a scaredy cat to tell his father of his existence. She shoved her feelings away as Blaise walked out the door.

"So?" Blaise asked, "Where to next?"

Hermione didn't feel like shopping. She just wanted to curl up in bed. She had no desire to walk around and shop.

"I don't feel like shopping anymore." She told him. She wasn't that far along, she still had time to buy baby things. It would be best if she bought things after she moved. She didn't have any storage room in her flat and it would be too much of a hassle to try and move it out.

Blaise looked extremely disappointed. Hermione could tell he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I am just really tired."

"No worries." He said half-heartedly, "I understand." Hermione heard the strain in his voice. She felt horrible.

"Bye, Blaise."

"Goodbye Hermione." Blaise raised his hand and then walked off, where he was blended into the crowd. Hermione was about to apparate away, when she thought of the house that Ginny mentioned. She'd feel even worse about not going back to her flat like she told Blaise, but she really wanted to take a look inside. Hermione went the opposite way that Blaise went towards Gringotts. She instantly saw it not too far away. It blended in with the shops and the houses built alongside it. It had dark purple brick, which matched all the dark colors placed around Diagon Alley. The display window from the photo in the Prophet looked bigger.

When Hermione got back in her flat, the first thing she did was switch into Draco's collar black button up. She turned off the floo network and placed an anti-apparition spell on the flat. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Hermione crashed onto her bed and snuggled up with the baby blanket for her son. She read the embroidered words over and over until she fell asleep snuggling the blanket.

Hermione woke up, not in her room, but in a park. It was a beautiful sunny day; there was not a cloud in the sky. She was basking in the sun, when a little boy runs up to her.

"Mommy, mommy, and mommy!" the boy said excitedly.

Hermione was confused. Who is this boy? Hermione asked herself.

"Mommy!" The boy said again.

That's when Hermione realized it was her son. He looked like he was about 4 or 5, he was absolutely handsome. He had Draco's hair platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes. His hair was like Hermione's, curly and wild. His facial features were a mixture of both hers and Draco's.

"Yes, baby?" Hermione asked him.

"Did you see what I did? Did you see! Did you see?"

"I'm sorry, honey." Hermione's son frowned. "You know what. Why don't you show me again?"

He walked back a couple of steps. "Are you looking?"

"Yes, I'm looking."

The little boy grinned, and did a somersault. Hermione smiled and clapped at the trick her son did.

The little boy ran up to her. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Hermione hugged him, and kissed him on his cheek.

The boy smiled and looked up. "Daddy!" He wiggled himself out of Hermione's hug, and ran to his father. Hermione felt a brooding figure stand behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco. He looked the same as ever, if not handsomer. Draco picked the boy up and spun him around and brought the boy to his chest, before setting him down. As soon as Draco made eye contact with Hermione he went up to her. Draco's eyes filled Hermione with warmth as she returned the gaze.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, smiling. Hermione tilted her head. She was expecting him to say something sexy.

"Uh? Yes?"

"Is the baby kicking?" He asked her. Hermione looked at their son. He's was right there. She was no longer pregnant. Hermione then felt hard kicks along the curve of her swollen abdomen. She was pregnant again! Her stomach was far bigger than usual. She must have been eight or nine months. Hermione ran her hand along the sun dress and smiled at Draco.

"Yes he is." Draco set the boy down and came close to her face. Hermione took in his scent. It was the same masculine scent from the Black shirt she owned.

"You look beautiful today Mione." He told seductively.

Hermione blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Draco moved her hand, "You don't have to cover your face. You look even more beautiful when you blush... especially when I am the reason behind it."

Hermione blushed even harder at his comment. She couldn't believe how perfect this was. She could see the boy not too far off from the picnic blanket playing with some yellow butterflies that danced around him. Draco moved her head so she was facing him again. He cupped the side of her jaw and tilted it up to bring her lips to his. The kiss was soft and buttery. Charged with passion. He could end the kiss quickly only to reconnect it with the same spark. Hermione could feel his hand move to the small of her back. It was all so perfect.

"Ew!" The boy exclaimed from beside the blanket. Draco pulled regretfully away to accommodate their son. The little boy crawled over to be by Hermione. His small hands found their way to her swollen stomach. She could feel the baby hit the walls of her belly where her son placed his hands.

Their son glared at Draco. "She's my mommy!"

Draco's laughed, "I guess I have some competition. I have to compete for your affection."

"Men and competitions." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"He's moving!" The boy smiled. Hermione looked down at his hands and packed hers over his. Hermione's eyes went wide at the huge diamond ring that rested on her left ring finger. She was married! She looked at Draco, who had a matching silver band. Hermione couldn't contain her awe. She felt her son's fingers leave hers as he went back into the grass.

"Come on, daddy!" He yelled. Draco smiled and grabbed the quaffle that was placed beside Hermione. Draco kneeled to get it, "I'll be back for you later." He whispered quietly in her ear before he joined their son. Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she was left breathlessly alone.

Hermione jolted forward to a upright motion in her bed. She blinked profusely trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Hermione was tangled in a mix of sheets. She tried to move off her bed. She felt the crinkle sound of the plastic bag she had gotten from the purchase. She must have slept all day. Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It was so real. It had to be real. She wanted it to be real. She wanted her son to have his father in his life. Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 8:14 at night. It was too late to go over, not to mention incredibly rude to just drop in. Hermione thought of the dream. Hermione could still feel his soft lips. Hermione snatched her wand and casted _Lumos_. The dark night eroded away as the light lit the area. Hermione found her light switch across from her bed and then used _Nox_ to turn it off. Hermione jogged lightly to her small desk and scrambled for a piece of parchment. She began to scribble as fast as she could with a quill. It plunged in and out of the ink as she tried to define the handwriting. When she was finished she read it out loud:

Narcissa,

I've decided to tell your son I am pregnant," Hermione felt like it wasn't good enough. She set a new paper aside and tried again.

…

Dear Narcissa,

I've decided to tell Draco, he knocked me up,

"Nope, too forward."

…

Dear Narcissa,

I've decided to tell Draco, I'm with child,

"Too mysterious."

…

Hermione took a breath. She paused, breathed in and out and grabbed a new sheet of parchment.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I have something I need to tell you. How does tea at eleven sound?_

 _Love, Hermione_

Hermione read the parchment over and over to make sure it was free of errors. She unlocked Owl Eyes cage. The bird zoomed out as soon as he could fit. He flew around the room and then gently rested on the back if the desk chair. Hermione patted him before tying the string around his foot. Hermione had to do this quick, before her confidence failed.

"I need you to deliver this to Malfoy Manor as soon as the sunrises. Narcissa Malfoy to be specific." The owl gave her a nod before he flew out the window and into the night. Hermione hated divination, but as she saw the owl disappear over the buildings of muggle London, she could feel her future changing.

"I'll go tomorrow and tell Draco the truth." Hermione felt the baby kick as soon as Draco's name left her mouth.

 **Author's Note II:** Hermione is going to tell Draco! Yay! We know that this has been something you guys have been wanting since she found out she was pregnant. We would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following and reviewing! We got some really nice reviews that really have given us ideas for future chapters. We would also like to remind you guys that this is last time we will update on a Tuesday. Chapter 12 and onward will be posted on Saturdays. Thank you for reading Chapter 11 of "The Lion's Secret". Until next Saturday!

 ** _~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae_**


	12. Detour

**Chapter 12: Detour**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Hermione couldn't sleep all night. She constantly kept checking her wide window for her owl to return, even though she knew Narcissa wouldn't answer at three in the morning. Hermione decided to take a bath you try to get rid of the anxiety of waiting for an answer. She lit candles that are scented like the ocean and played slow classical music to calm her nerves. She finally leaned back into the tub to see the water at its highest, still exposing her bump. The warm water counteracted with the unknown breeze on her stomach from not being immersed underneath the heat. Hermione relaxed and laid her head on the makeshift towel pillow. She exhaled the nerves as she sat in a tub full of relaxation. She got out of the tub when her hands were shriveled up. Hermione got back into her pajamas. It was too early to get dressed. The sun wasn't even up. Hermione walked into her kitchen and turned on her light. It was blinding. It took a minute to adjust her eyes. Hermione boiled hot water on her stove and poured it into her favorite cup. It was a mug her parent's bought her when they went on their trip to France. It was a cliché tourist souvenir cup with the Eiffel Tower along the exterior. Since she couldn't drink caffeine she made herself a cup of tea. Hermione pulled a tea bag out of the cupboard and dip it in and out of the water. The liquid began to change color until it was polluted with jasmine. Hermione brought the cup to her bedside table. She grabbed Peter Pan, which Blaise had taken out and put it back into her bookshelf and took out _The Notebook_. She was in the mood for romance. Hermione went back into her bed. Her sheets were no longer warm and were quite cold from the early morning chill coming from the window. Hermione took a sip of her tea before she began reading.

Hermione woke up with a shock. _The Notebook_ was open on her chest; about a quarter through was read. The sun was shining indefinitely through the flat. Hermione jumped to her feet and checked the clock. It was 8:23 AM. Hermione couldn't believe she fell asleep. Hermione looked out her window to see clear skies. Not a bird in sight. Causing her heart to skip a beat, she heard Owl Eyes behind her from across the room. He was sitting on his perch with a golden envelope attached to his feet. Hermione ran as fast as she could across the small flat. She slid off her heels to keep her from running into her dresser. Owl Eyes graciously shook the letter of his ankle, letting Hermione catch it. Hermione ran her fingers over the Slytherin green Malfoy crest seal. She slid her finger until the opening and ripped it open. The letter came out with ease as the envelope floated to the floor. Hermione opened the pressed parchment. She read up and down the lines but had to readjust her eyes. Hermione read the words.

Miss Granger,

I would positively love to have tea with you! Come whenever you please. Draco and I will be expecting you.

With Love,

Narcissa Malfoy

The name that stuck out the most was _his_. Draco had been alerted of her arrival. Hermione thanked herself for not including the details of the visit. He could have read it. Hermione was nervous on how Draco would react. Would his reaction be good or bad? Hermione could only hope that he would be caring. Hermione began rummaging through the bag of maternity clothes Ginny had given her. She wanted to look presentable in front of her son's father. All that was left were the robes that showed house pride. Hermione was so over Gryffindor.

"Seriously Ginny is this all you own?" Hermione shouted at no one.

Hermione became frustrated with the maternity robes. Why did they have to be Gryffindor colors, not that there is anything wrong with the colors, Hermione didn't want to be a cliché Gryffindor. But today she didn't have much choice. She picked out a maroon robe with beautiful golden spirals. Hermione didn't want to enter the Malfoy Manor with a Gryffindor maternity robe. That's when she remembered that she knew a charm that changes the color of clothing. She grabbed the robe and set it down on her bed, and pointed her wand at the robe. " _Colovaria_."

The color changed from maroon and gold to a wonderful black and silver.

"That's much better." Hermione said satisfied.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to get ready and try to tame her wild bed hair. Hermione stared at her make-up. She knew she was making a big deal out of this, but that was because it was. It wasn't every day she told Draco he had a son. Hermione took a deep breath. She washed her face to give herself a clean canvas to work on. Hermione began on her eyes. She did a light shade of brown over the lid and used lighter and dark browns from corner to tip to make it a smokey eye. She stroked her lashes in black mascara and used eyeliner to define her eyes. She then worked around the rest of her face: covering up blemishes, and making sure her foundation blended down to her neck. Hermione finished off with her lips. She used a shade of light pink on her flushed lips.

The look was finally complete. She wore her hair into a braided bun and let strands fall to frame her face. Apart from the Yule Ball and Draco's party, she had never gone so far out to look good. Hermione turned off the bathroom light and walked past her calendar. On today's date, there was a clipart picture of a pregnant woman, which signified when she entered a new month in her pregnancy. Hermione was officially five months along. She couldn't believe where the time went. She definitely had the belly to show for it, though. If she didn't know, she would have thought she was carrying twins. Hermione fed Owl Eyes and Crookshanks, trying to come up with anything that could stall the time. Narcissa said whenever, but Hermione didn't want to come too early.

Hermione finished dressing and sat on the breakfast bar drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea while she read small parts of Peter Pan to her son. In Hermione's pregnancy book, it read that at this stage of pregnancy the fetus could hear what is going on outside of the womb. Hermione stroked her bump as the book laid out flat on the counter next to her tea. She eventually took a break and made herself some eggs and toast to accompany her tea and continued reading.

"'Wendy,' Peter Pan continued in a voice that no woman has ever yet been able to resist, 'Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys.'"

"You better remember that." Hermione told her bump as she read. She felt her son roll around, gently moving along her uterus. Hermione read to her son, until she was half way through the book. Hermione looked at the clock; it was 10:30AM exactly. It seemed close enough to eleven to go over. Hermione brushed the food off her teeth and gave herself minty breath. She checked herself one last time before she left.

"Wish me luck!" Hermione told her pets. Hermione thought of the Manor gates as she apparated. The drastic movement caused Hermione to feel nauseous, a feeling that didn't pair well with nerves. Hermione leaned on the gates and took a breath. _I can't believe I am doing this, I can't believe I am doing this._ Hermione felt a deja vu feeling staring at the front doors. It reminded her of when she was going to tell Draco the _last time_. It didn't pan out as expect. Thinking about the memory discouraged her.

 _No more running, Granger!_ She told herself, trying to coax her brain into moving her legs. One leg at a time, her feet began to strut proudly along the gravel. _You can do this!_ She kept chanting, _you could do this!_ Hermione walked up the steps and firmly pressed her finger on the doorbell. The loud clanging chime could be heard from within the manor. Echoing across the wide house. Through the stained glass, Hermione could see a figure. They were her height, so it wasn't a house elf. The door swung open and revealed Narcissa.

"Miss Granger! I am so glad you're here!" Narcissa said pulling Hermione into a hug. "I must say I was quite surprised by your letter."

"I just thought I should make use of your offer. I hope you don't mind the short notice." Hermione told her weakly.

"Nonsense, you are always welcome!" Narcissa smiled as she led her into the dining room. She walked over to the huge glass windows and looked past the plush curtains.

"I was going to have tea served in the drawing room, but the weather is too perfect to pass up. I think we should spend sometime in the garden." Hermione saw the sunlight shining on Narcissa's face.

"That sounds wonderful!" Hermione beamed. Narcissa opened the curtains so the whole room would be light.

"Dorri!" She called, as the words left her lips a house elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Madam?" The elf smiled as she curtsied.

"We've decided to move tea time to the garden. The weather is so nice. Speaking of which, open all the curtains. I want some sunshine in this place. The house elf nodded as she popped away. Hermione still didn't like the fact that Narcissa used house elves as frequently as she did, but she couldn't deny how eager they all seemed to please her. They almost seemed happy.

"Come, the garden is this way." Narcissa said having Hermione follow behind her. Narcissa opened the glass doors that led into the garden. It was a thin room that curled around one of the corners of the manor. The flooring was paved stone with a dirt trail along the sides that had plants in it. Hermione was absolutely amazed. Flowers of every color were all around the room. Some even slipped through the glass ceiling. Strange plants she had recognized from her years in Herbology lined the paneled glass walls.

"Narcissa this is beautiful!" Hermione said taking it all in.

"I've been working on it since Lucius... left. I have been spending my free time in here." It was so colorful and peaceful. Hermione was shocked to hear that Narcissa grew everything.

"With no husband and Draco all grown up, I wanted something I could put my love into." Hermione felt sad for Narcissa. She didn't think about it until now, but Lucius wasn't exactly the greatest man and Draco wasn't exactly the easiest guy to get along with. Hermione forgot to stay on track. She came here to tell Draco. _Come on, Granger!_ She spent minutes just trying to keep her motivation up. She didn't even realize that Narcissa had shown her almost all the flowers in the garden.

"Uh, Narcissa?" Hermione interrupted. Narcissa stopped talking about her Bouncing Bulbs and looked at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked concerned. Hermione's face was full of worry and concern.

"I had intentions when I wanted to stop by. I didn't come by to catch up..."

Narcissa raised her brow. She didn't understand what Hermione meant.

"I came here…" Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled her worry, "I came here to tell Draco that he's the father." Hermione told her. Narcissa mouth went open as she dropped a flowerpot from shock. It fell to the ground and left shards of ceramic everywhere. Hermione jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"You dropped your-"

"Are you serious?" Narcissa asked.

"Your flower pot, it's-"

"I can reparo it." Narcissa told her forgetting about the pot, "Are you really planning to tell Draco?"

"Yes, I think I am." Hermione said with confidence.

Narcissa stepped over the broken pieces and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione was taken by surprise, but wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Miss Granger! I can't thank you enough! He's been so depressed about the child not being his. I am sure this will make everything better!" Narcissa couldn't help, but hug her tighter. She released when she realized Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"It's been so hard, not telling him." Narcissa told Hermione, "I said I wouldn't say anything, but it's been so difficult being a mother and knowing something that could help your child."

Hermione nodded, "Where is Draco?" She asked getting straight to the point. Narcissa was beaming, "He's on the Quidditch pitch."

"So soon after the accident?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, he told me, he's had worse and nothing with ever deter him from flying." Narcissa said with a laugh, "So stubborn boys are."

Hermione smiled, "I will go tell him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Hermione told her politely, "This is something I have to do by myself." Narcissa nodded. She pointed to the door from the garden that led to the outside.

"You can go out this way, just follow the gray stone path and the Quidditch pitch shouldn't be too far off."

Hermione thanked Narcissa for the directions and headed off. Each step she took she thought of something horrible and then something wonderful. Each step intervolved until she found herself reaching the dirt of the Quidditch pitch. She instantly looked upward, assuming he was in the air on a broom, but there wasn't even a bird in the sky. Hermione's eyes went down to her eye level to see Draco cross from her. His back was turned and he hadn't noticed her presence. He was wearing his Slytherin Quidditch uniform, gloves and everything as she saw him spike a bludger with a beater. It flew all the way into the hundred-foot trees surrounding the property and came hurling back, only to have Draco hit it mercilessly back into the air. Hermione stood there just staring at his muscles. They flexed as the beater made impact with the bludger.

 _Come on, Hermione. Do it!_

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said rocking back on her heels. Draco turned around in shock, but his face showed anger. Hermione could see his teeth gritted and his hand clenching the bat so hard it could break.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Hermione was taken aback by his forceful rage.

 _What's gotten into him?_ Hermione could hear warning alarms in her head, but she couldn't run away again. She had done too much of that. Hermione decided to let it go, and remain friendly, "I have something important I need to tell you." Draco raised his brow uninterested as Hermione saw the bludger coming back, "Draco watch out!" Draco turned back just in time as he caught the ball with his hands. It sent him to the ground, wrangling like a snake with it. Draco tried to keep his grip on the ball as it tossed him around in the dirt. Hermione ran over quickly as found the Quidditch ball case and opened the latch to the bludgers hole.

"Draco over here!" Hermione pushed the case closer to him. Draco finally got close enough that he picked the ball up and shoved it into the case. Hermione pulled the chain over the ball and locked it up tightly.

Draco collapsed to the floor panting. Hermione pushed the case to the side and went to his side.

"Here let me help you."

"I didn't ask for your help, _Mudblood_." Hermione felt her confident fall like the ceramic pot. It was broken into pieces as she stood there.

"Get off me!" He told her. Draco got to his feet and dusted himself off. His scowl was still on his face. "So what did you want?" He asked uninterested. Hermione was trying to fight back tears. She was not going to cry in front of him. Hermione swallowed all the curse words she was going to say, knowing they had little effect.

"Nothing." Hermione told him with venom, "I have nothing to say to you." Hermione began to walk away. She was done.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Someone has their knickers in a twist." Draco muttered loud enough to hear. Hermione turned around and marched back into his face.

"Why do you have to be such an arse? Can't you treat someone like an equal for once in your life!" Hermione felt tears fall on her cheeks, "You are such a whining egotistical git!" Draco was surprised by her anger, "What happened to the word _mudblood_ not bothering you?" He asked her, emphasizing the word Mudblood. Hermione felt her wand in her hands as she pointed it at his throat. Draco looked as terrified as he did in third year. She had it firmly as his neck. She could feel the vibrations of his quivering through her wand. She removed her wand and kicked him. Draco fell with his hands clamped over his groin as he wailed in pain.

"Don't you ever speak to me again!" She hissed walking off. She went full speed ahead, never glancing back. She was too upset to even look at him. She heard him groan in pain on the pitch, but she felt no remorse. That was the last straw. Hermione wiped her tears as she walked back inside. Narcissa noticed her red eyes and puffy face.

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, "What happened? I thought you were going to tell him."

"I am done. I am so done!" Hermione cried, "He doesn't want to know. I hate him too much for him to even be in my life let alone my sons!"

"Miss Granger, you just upset. Calm down, I am sure that this is all a misunderstanding."

"No, Narcissa it's not. He can't let go of the past and therefore I can't either."

"Miss Granger, you don't mean any of this."

"You don't know what happened!"

"Then please enlighten me." Narcissa asked sternly, surprised at Hermione's anger.

"He called me a Mudblood, _again_. I am tired of him treating me like this and I am tired of you defending him! He keeps treating me like filth and I am sick of it. I am not Astoria cheating Greengrass! I will not stand for this. I never want to see his face again!"

"Miss Granger," Narcissa said in shock.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione apparated with a crackling noise back to her flat. She couldn't help the tears falling. Hermione stood in front of her bed, crying. She couldn't stop it. She was just so angry.

"Mione?" A voice asked that was unmistakably Blaise. Hermione turned around to see him come closer.

"Merlin, what happened?"

Hermione looked at him, "Why are you here?" It came out harsh, but it was how she felt. Blaise was surprised at her tone.

"I popped in to check on you, but you weren't here. Why are you crying?"

"Your fucking best friend, that's why!"

"Merlin, what did he do?" Blaise knew that Draco could be an arse, but never remembered seeing Hermione so upset.

"He called me a mudblood again!" Hermione cried.

"Did you go over Malfoy Manor?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Yeah, I went over there to tell him he's the father."

"You did what!" Blaise exclaimed, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know…" Hermione sniffled, wiping her tears off with her robe. Blaise came forward, but Hermione stepped back.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't do this Blaise." Hermione told him firmly. Blaise looked at her funny.

"Can't do what?"

"Us. I can't do us."

"Us? What do you mean, 'Us?'"

"Blaise," Hermione said looking into his green eyes, "I know you want something more. I can feel it, but I am not ready for this. I tried, but I just can't be with someone. I need to focus on my son before I think about anyone else."

"Is this because of Draco?"

"What? Malfoy is an arse, I am done with him."

"Mione." Blaise said taking her hands, "I am not like Draco, please don't let Draco ruin this."

Hermione was still crying, "Malfoy ruined a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them."

Blaise too was now angry. _Draco did this. He ruined his chances with Hermione._ Blaise backed away, "Blaise?" Hermione asked worried what he might do next. Blaise shook his head before his disappeared. Blaise found himself back in his own mansion, in his room. Everything was going fine, until Draco ruined things. Why did Hermione even try to tell him? Last time he checked, Hermione didn't even want to tell Draco. Blaise tried to remain supportive and tell Hermione to tell Draco. He wanted Hermione to come up with the decision of her own. Blaise ran his hands over his face. At an impulse he kicked the nearest thing. A leg of the canopy on top of his bed, snapped like a twig. Splintered wood fell across the sheets and the floor. The fabric draped inward from not being supported. Blaise knew Hermione was still crying. He also knew Draco was lounging around doing whatever. Draco never thought out his actions, before or after and if he did, he certainly never put them into effect. Blaise fumed like a fighting bull at the thought of Draco. That was it. Draco was going to pay.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everybody! We apologize for not updating last weekend; we have been adjusting to school and trying to find time for writing. We want to wish **_MalfoyB-DayParty_** a happy birthday! We are both glad that we were able to make your birthday wish come true with Chapter 12 of "The Lion's Secret". If you haven't guessed, we also have another surprise in store to give back to the readers and as a thank you for the 200 followers: Chapter 13 is also up! Woohoo! We felt that this was a really important part in the story and one chapter couldn't cover all of it. Please let us know what you think about these chapters. We advise that you read both of them since this scene is separated between the two. We would also want to notify you guys that we started a Twitter account for "The Lion's Secret", where you could go follow us. We will be post small teasers to upcoming chapters, and will let you interact with us. Well that's about it, see you guys on Chapter 13 of, "The Lion's Secret".

 ** _~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae_**


	13. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 13: Truth Revealed**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Blaise was absolutely furious with Draco. He was pacing around his room letting his frustration out. After breaking the bedpost, Blaise became destructive, and broke an armchair. The left legs were cracked and made it lay in its side. Blaise took a snitch and pitched it across the room as hard as he could, causing a vase to shatter into small-crystallized shards. Blaise was on the verge of destroying another thing when a knock came from his door. The door swung open wide to reveal a small female house elf. Her eyes went as wide as they could as they examined their master's bedroom and the master himself. The elf backed away slowly and grabbed onto the handle, "Pardon me master, I will come back later."

Blaise watched the door close and waited until he was alone. Blaise then broke the rest of the armchairs leg and threw it as hard as he could. The leg collided with the mantle on fireplace, breaking off a corner. Blaise stopped and just stared at his room. Almost everything was in left debris. Blaise felt stupid for taking his anger out on his belongings, when he should be confronting Draco on being a colossal arse. Blaise waved his wand. The reparo spell caused everything to rapidly fly around and be put back together. Blaise rarely got angry like this. Blaise cooled down, but was still furious at Draco. Wanting to confront Draco, Blaise apparated to the Malfoy's front gates. He walked through the stoned walkway, until he made his way to the front door. Blaise didn't even knock. He whipped out his wand and casted _Alohomora_ at the doors. The door swung open wide as he invited himself in. It was later in the day. The sun had set. Narcissa came out from one of the side entryways, dressed in a robe.

"Blaise? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Narcissa's hair was released into light curls from being in a bun all day.

"Where is he?" Blaise hissed. Narcissa backed away, scared that the way Blaise was acting.

"Why are you here?" Narcissa asked. She noticed the firm grip, Blaise had on his wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" She shouted. Blaise wand went flying into the air.

"I didn't need it." He told her as he hiked upstairs. Blaise headed straight for the west wing where Draco's bedroom was. Blaise located Draco's door and barged right in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco sitting in an armchair with an ice pack covering his groin.

Blaise wanted to laugh at the sight of his friend but he wanted to stay angry with him.

"Ugh, that girlfriend of yours packs a punch, mate." Draco said readjusting the ice.

"What the hell did you do to her? She came to me crying!"

"She was crying?" Draco looked amused, "So much for the saying, 'Words will never hurt me'."

Blaise retained a straight face, "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do." Blaise emphasized very word as Draco raised his brow.

"I told her the facts. She a fucking Mudblood."

"You're a real piece of work. Do you even realize how much of a twat you are?"

"I'm a twat? I did nothing but state the obvious."

"And what is your definition of 'the obvious'." Blaise had his fist clenched tight as he glared at Draco. Draco didn't even notice the signs, "The obvious being she is nothing but filth. Why her? You could have any other pureblood witch but you go for the Mudblood." Blaise lost it. Blaise ran over and tackled Draco to the ground.

"What the hell! Get off me!" Draco yelled trying to push Blaise off of him, while still trying to protect his family jewels.

"Don't you ever. And I mean ever call Hermione a Mudblood ever again." Blaise had Draco pinned to the floor as he punched him repeatedly. Draco tried to knee Blaise, but ended up hurting himself more. Draco took the punches until he finally was able to push Blaise off him. Blaise roll on his stomach and went back to a fighting stance.

"What the hell, I thought we were mates!" Draco yelled. Blaise looked at Draco in disgust. "Why did you take her side all the sudden?"

Draco found the discarded ice pack and reapplied it, "Ugh, I think she ruined my baby maker."

"Like we need more of your kids." Blaise said rolling his eyes. Draco turned violently around.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Like we need more of your kids'". Hearing it twice caused Blaise to freeze. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"More? What do you mean more?" Draco came closer. Blaise backed up slowly.

"You know it's a funny story..."

Draco was not amused, "Zabini." Draco warned, "What do you know."

"I know nothing at all. I promised that I wouldn't say anything." Blaise said remembering what he promised Hermione

"Well tough shit, now tell me."

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Her? Who the hell are you talking about?" Draco wanted to know.

"Fuck, I can't say more than I already said."

"You haven't said enough."

"It's not my place to tell."

"For fucks sake, just say it." Draco began to get irritated.

"I want to tell you but, she might actually kill me, for letting this slip out."

"Letting what slip out?"

"Your child."

"My child. I don't have any children, nor have I impregnated a woman." That was made clear at the hospital.

"Yes, you have, but because of your blood prejudice ways, you'll never know the child."

"Wait... Are you talking about Granger?"

Blaise sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"But that's your kid."

Blaise sighed again, "The kid isn't mine. I said it to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

Blaise was trying not to reveal anymore, "It doesn't matter."

"You're right, it doesn't matter." Blaise was surprised at Draco's answer, "Because the kid isn't mine." Draco told him. Blaise looked at Draco, "What are you talking about, of course it yours."

"No it's not." Draco told him, "I never would sleep with a..."

"A what? A Mudblood, as you call her." Blaise sneered.

"Yes, a Mudblood. I would never touch her. Who would want to touch her? Let alone have a child with her."

Blaise punched Draco in the arm. Draco placed his hand on the spot where Blaise punched him. He winced in pain.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed in pain. "What the fuck are you made of? Boulders?"

"I told you not to call her Mudblood."

"But she is a-" Blaise already had his fist positioned to punch again, "Ugh, I'll just call her Granger then." Draco said rub the red spot.

"So what are you going to do now?" Blaise asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you know about Hermione, what are you going to do?" Draco moved his ice pack to his shoulder to relieve the sting.

"I am not going to do anything, because it's not true."

Blaise wanted to throw something, "Yes it is! I am your best mate, I wouldn't lie to you!"

"But you would keep secrets from me, if what you say it's true."

"She told me not to tell!" Blaise told Draco.

"So best friend of fifteen years decides to protect random girl he just met than tell his best friend."

"You would know it's the fucking truth, if you weren't drunk the night you slept with her!"

"I don't ever recall, drunken one nights stands. Yes maybe my drunken nights with that cheating whore Astoria."

"Think about it. Hermione is five months along. When she conceived it was the night of your party."

Draco tried to recall what happened that night. "That night is all a blur. I was really out of it that night. But I am sure if I did sleep with her, don't you think there would be an awkward next morning encounter? One thing I do remember is my bed was empty when I awoke and that was early."

"Don't you believe me?" Blaise asked

Draco looked straight into Blaise's eyes, "No."

"Then I am done here." Blaise said going to the door.

Draco watched as Blaise walked out of his room. Blaise walked downstairs and went to Narcissa.

"Can I have my wand black please." Blaise said with a blank expression.

Narcissa handed him his wand. "Bla-"

Blaise apparated away to the first place his mind wonder off to. He found himself in Hermione's flat. Hermione heard the crack, and walked curiously towards him.

"Blaise, what are you doing here. It's the middle of the night." Hermione said motioning to the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Mione I screwed up." Blaise said slightly afraid.

"What did you do?"

"WellafterIleftIwentonadestructiverampageinmyroom. ThenIwenttoDraco'sandwegotintoanaltercation. AndIaccidentlytoldhimthatyouarepregnantwithhischild." Blaise said quickly.

"I didn't catch that. Can you slow down?"

Blaise gulped and did as Hermione said. "After I left you, I went home and went on a destructive rampage in my bedroom. Then went to Draco's and we sort of fought."

"You guys fought for what!" Hermione interrupted.

"He called you a mudblood, saying that out of all the pureblood witches, why I chose you. But on another note when I arrived he had an ice pack on his groin. I had to resist laughing at how he looked."

Hermione smiled, as she was the cause of his pain. She motioned Blaise to continue with his story.

"We got into a fight because of that. Then I accidentally told him that he's the father of your baby."

"You what!" Blaise cowered back from the sound of her yelling.

"It slipped out, I didn't realize what I said until he asked me to repeat it." Blaise said trying to protect himself.

"Blaise how can you do something like this. I wanted him to hear it from me, the mother of his child, not his best friend."

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't think that it would happen."

"Okay. What did he say when you told him."

"He says that it's not his, and that he would never sleep with you."

"I knew that he would do that. Why should I have thought any different." A small rogue tear escaped.

"Mione?" Blaise wiped the tear away, and picked her chin up. "Are you mad that I told Draco?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad, but I can't forgive you over the fact that you broke a promise. I can never forget that. Right now I think that it would be best if you leave." Hermione left to her room and casted the _Colloportus_ charm to seal her door. Blaise watched Hermione turn from him, and went home.

Draco sat down on one of the armchairs; he couldn't believe Blaise would tell him such a lie. As if he would touch a bookworm like herself. But he couldn't shake the thought of it. He then thought back to the tapestry.

"How could it say that I have a child if Astoria's unborn baby wasn't even mine? How is that even possible?"

Draco decided to have another look at the tapestry, just to be clear that he has no children.

It was late, and his mother was asleep. Even though the manor is big, if you make a slight noise it echoes throughout the whole house.

He quietly snuck downstairs to where the tapestry was to have a quick look. As he arrived to his desired destination, he was in shock to find that it was moved. He couldn't call a house elf, because his mother lets the elves rest through the night.

"Where is it?" Draco asked himself. He tried to think of all the places it could be, he checked the library, his father's study, the attic, the cellar. Draco couldn't find the tapestry anywhere. He was just about to give up, when he came across a locked door.

"That's strange. The doors aren't ever locked." Draco said in a quiet voice. Draco remembered his mother unlocking the whole manor after the war, just to make sure there were no secrets lurking about.

"Alohomora."

Draco heard the lock twist. The door opened but inside it was empty except for bare bookshelves, a desk, and chair. Draco knew that a locked door always had items that want to be hidden.

" _Revelio_." Draco watched as the invisible cloak in the room disappears. In the room there were many interesting objects, including the family tapestry.

Draco looked at all the things in the room I awe. He tries to maneuver his way to the tapestry, trying not to trip over the mysterious objects on the floor. He made it to the tapestry, and rolled it out.

He dropped the tapestry as soon as he took a quick look. The tapestry unrolled on the floor and on it shows the golden line to a fetus sucking its thumb. It was older now; months older. It resembled a human now, still deformed, and yet, Draco was drawn to it.

"How is this possible?" The child with titled with Malfoy Heir was still connected to Draco.

Draco left the room and went to his father's study. Draco knew that Lucius had a pensieve somewhere in the room. He remembered how angry Lucius got when he tried to play with it.

"I hope that what Blaise told me is just a lie. But after seeing the baby I have to question it."

Draco crossed the manor silently and began to look around in the office trying to look for the pensieve. Under a beige tarp, a bright florescent blue glowed through. With a swift pull, the tarp came off and revealed the active pensieve, it's misty water swirling like a drain, waiting for memories. Draco swatted at the dust that fell from the tarp and stared at the liquid. His life could very well change with just this one memory. Draco placed the tip of his wand at his temple and with hard concentration thought of the night of his party. After doing the math, Granger was 5 months along and his birthday was the only night where he lacked remembrance... Blaise was right. A silverfish blue cord of memory emerged. Tension coursed through his skull as the memory clung to the wand. Draco held the wand to his face as stared at the strand, it danced through the air like a flag, still connected to the tip of the wand. Draco tapped his wand on the edge of the pensieve and the memory plopped into the water.

With a deep breath, Draco submerged his face in the pensieve. It was a bit fuzzy, probably because of his intoxication that night.

Draco watched a thin Hermione close the door behind her. He saw himself from the past pull out his wand, and cast a contraceptive charm. He anchored his arm so his own wand was pointed towards himself. He thought of contraception, then of sex and then of the sex he would have with Granger in a few minutes. Draco watched a light emerge from his wand. Draco wanted to mentally slap himself. He didn't know what he did, but he didn't cast a contraceptive charm. Draco would've felt the clogging feeling... _down there_ , preventing himself from _releasing_. Draco then set his wand down and walked into his bedroom.

Hermione was sitting upright on the bed staring at him. Draco watched himself from the past gape at Granger,

"What took you so long?" she asked. Hermione raised her hand in a motion directing him to come forward. Draco watched himself walk slowly over to the edge of the bed where Hermione stood. While sitting on the bed, she was as tall as his torso. She raised her eyes to his, "Come down here." She called to him. Draco lifted her slightly to move her farther up the bed and then climbed next to her. Hermione came closer and kissed him tenderly. She dug her fingers into his hair as she pulled herself to him. _So Granger started all this,_ Draco thought. Draco watched himself grab her hips and use his hand to hitch her leg around his waist as he pulled her closer. Draco stood awkwardly in his bedroom as he watched Granger and himself get it on. Draco wanted to look away, but his eyes didn't even blink. Draco watched himself pull off his robes until he had nothing, but his very tight black boxers. Granger began to open the shirt, but Draco watched himself stop her.

"Allow me." He told her huskily. Draco covered his face in shame, of course he _tried_ to sound sexy.

Draco saw himself unbuttoned the shirt one button at a time, kissing the flesh that showed as he released the shirt. Draco reached the last button and slid the whole shirt off her body and then chucked it across the floor next to her abandoned dress. Both were shirtless, just kissing when Draco asked, "Granger," he began, "are you a virgin?" He asked in between kisses. Hermione laying into the soft pillows raised herself to Draco and kissed him meaningfully, "Why don't you come and find out?" Draco's mouth copied his former self: dropping as she finished her sentence.

"Draco," she told him, "I want you."

Draco's mouth was still open was he watched from the side him and Granger completely naked on his bed.

"Granger?" She nodded pulling him down onto her. Draco laid on her as the made out. Draco took the reins and kissed her forcefully. He instinctively grabbed the lace edges of her underwear and pulled them down to her knees. Hermione used herself to kick them down at the foot of the bed. Draco then held onto the elastic of his, "Granger, are you sure about this?" He asked concerned.

Hermione kissed his lips lightly, "I am positive." _No she's not! Draco wanted to scream. Draco wished they could hear him. Didn't they realize what they were doing?_

Draco stared at himself pull down his briefs. He too threw them out of sight and then looked at her, "There's no turning back." He told her.

Hermione nodded as he prepared to enter.

"I'll try to be quick." He told her. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Draco placed his hands on her hips for support as he went forward. Hermione let out a gasp and then clenched her teeth in pain. White-hot tears emerged from her closed eyes. Draco stood as still as he could, waiting for the pain to subside. Draco covered his mouth in shock as he watched what just happened. Draco could believe who easily he just took her.

After a minute Granger adjusted to him and breathed deeply.

"Okay." She told him. Draco proceeded. The first few Hermione still clenched in pain still adjusting to the friction. Draco moved his hips up and down, moving Hermione in the same way. Draco moved in farther causing Hermione to arch her back. Draco held the small of her back for support. Draco moved faster and faster, causing Hermione to lose any words. Her mouth was open in utter shock mixed with pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her behind the ear and trailed down her body. Draco moved faster. He conditioned his body, watching Hermione wince at his drastic change of speed. Draco wanted to turn away, but it was so strange and beautiful. He didn't remember what this felt like, but watching himself and Granger was breathtaking. He could see passion in his eyes, a passion he never saw or felt when he did it with Astoria or Pansy. It was race of who would let go first. Hermione began to slip. Draco focused trying to release first. He felt a sharpness in his torso.

"Draco!" She nearly screamed. Draco watched in awe. That was it.

They both finished. Both satisfied. Draco watched himself remove from her and saw her wince from his absence. Draco watched himself collapse on top of her. By the time Draco was on his own side of the bed, facing Hermione, he noticed that she has fallen asleep. Draco, who was exhausted, fell asleep within minutes.

Draco pushed back after witnessing himself having sex with Hermione. Draco felt like he was having a panic attack. He just watched himself have sex with Granger of all people. It was some weird version of porn that he enjoyed.

"I used a contraceptive charm. So it's not possible the child is mine."

But since it was Draco very own memory he could feel and think just like the night it happened.

"While I was doing the charm, I was thinking about Granger. So maybe it is possible that I messed up the charm to where it didn't work."

Draco began to pace around the room, thinking of Hermione and _the baby_ , the baby that could very well be his.

 _There is a possibility that the baby is mine. I can't tell mother. She'd take this too seriously and make me marry her_. Draco learned his lesson with Astoria. Draco wouldn't mention it to Narcissa. He had to confront Hermione. Draco rolled the tapestry up and kept it with him. He has a child out there, that is for sure, but how can he be sure that Granger is even pregnant with his child. Yes, he has to admit he slept with her, but the probability that she conceived the one and only time they had sex is not very high. Draco snuck back up to his bedroom, hiding the tapestry, in a hidden corner of his room. He wanted to keep it to see his child develop as the pregnancy proceeds. Draco hoped that as it grew it would reveal features of its mother, giving him clues on if it was actually Grangers. Draco wanted to confront Hermione and curb this ridiculous idea Blaise planted in his mind. He couldn't get out the hateful look she gave him as she left. Draco suddenly remembered her words. "' _I have something I need to tell you._ '"

 ** _Author's Note:_** The truth has been revealed! Yay! We know that you guys wanted Hermione to tell Draco about the baby. So far Draco assumes that there is a possibly that it might not be his.

Now, we have something to tell you guys, don't freak out; we are taking a month long hiatus from writing. We are going to take the month off to plot out future chapters of "The Lions Secret" so we have an idea of how we want this FanFiction to go. All input from readers via private message, tweet, or review will be considered for potential chapters if you wish to donate ideas. The past few chapters have been created and written within the week to week updates. We would like a chance to get ahead and not speed write the chapter to the point that they lack quality. We have also decided to continue with the Tuesday updates (We forgot how valuable weekends were). Posting will resume on September 15th. We apologize and hope you understand.

 ** _~Amateurwriter98 and AnonymousMaknae_**


	14. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Draco ran down the stairs of the manor as he went looking for his mother. He scurried into the dining room to find Narcissa under piles of stationary. Lists, cards, and invitations, all with the same theme: New Years. Draco knew his mother began planning her Turn of the Year Party before December so she had time to relax and spend the holiday's worry free with him.

Narcissa raised her head to see Draco in the doorway smiling devilishly.

"Oh, darling, I didn't notice you." She told him as she adjusted her reading glasses returning to reading the guest list.

"Good morning, Mother." He grinned as he went around to the back of her chair. Narcissa tilted her head as Draco kissed her cheek respectfully as he peered over her stack of finished invitations and looked at all the address labels.

"Say, mother, could I invite someone?"

Narcissa turned in her chair to face her son, "Like whom? All your friends are on the list, I invite them every year."

"I was actually thinking of inviting someone new."

Narcissa turned back in her chair and began working on a new invitation, "Like who darling?"

"Granger."

Narcissa's grip on her quill released as she turned back at her son, "You're not serious are you?"

"I am very serious, Mother."  
"Why on earth would you want to invite Miss Granger? You two didn't seem to be on good terms last time you talked." Narcissa paused before continuing, "Didn't she kick you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about his lack of self-defense.

"I wanted to use the party as a peace offering; to apologize for my wrong doing." he lied. His mother clearly didn't know about the baby and he intended to keep it that way.

"Interesting…" Narcissa pondered, "I will send an invitation, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. I don't think she will accept."

"I am willing to take a chance, at least."

Hermione couldn't sleep all night. She hadn't gotten any decent sleep since Blaise confessed he told Draco of the baby. She knew all this stress was bad for him, but the haunting loneliness that plagued her free time didn't help. Blaise's visits had seceded, which made her realize how alone she was. Besides talking to Blaise she had barely had any human interaction. Ginny was off on holiday with Harry and James, but they were suppose to be returning soon. Luna was working over time at the Quibbler, pushing out weekly issues of the latest gossip, gossip that was mostly about her, her absence, and her fatherless child that no one seemed to know off. Ginny and Luna were all her friends. She didn't stay in touch with anyone else. They all had their own lives to attend to.

Hermione sat at her breakfast table staring at a bowl of soggy cereal that turned to mush from the milk watching the television. She hadn't used her TV in quite a while. She even had to dust the screen before she could watch it. Hermione sought out entertainment in a literary format, but she had read every book in her flat cover to cover. Hermione herded her cereal around with a spoon. She lost her appetite, and pushed the bowl away. With a defined hoot, Owl Eyes flew through the window and casually dropped her wizarding mail on a pile by her desk and then returned to his perch where he began to clean his winded feathers. Hermione cleaned her bowl and casually looked at the mail. There was the Daily Prophet with a front-page photo of Draco and his mother. Hermione told herself she was uninterested, but she read it anyway.

 **It's that time of the year! The annual Malfoy Turn of the Year Ball is once again upon us!**

Hermione set down the paper after reading the first two lines. It was only the middle of November. Hermione set the Prophet down on her desk as an all black owl flew through the same open window. The owl perched itself on the counter where Hermione sat and had an envelope with a green seal with the letter M in the middle in it's beak. Hermione went to Owl Eyes cage and grabbed a treat for the owl. She grabbed the envelope and exchanged it for the treat, which he ate. The black owl flapped its wings before darting back into the morning skyline. Hermione glanced down at the envelope in her hands. It was unmistakably from Malfoy Manor. _Relax Mione_ , She tried to tell herself, _You knew this was coming. He was going to approach you eventually._ Hermione sucked in a deep breath before sliding her nail under the hard wax, which opened with ease _._ Hermione pulled the cardstock from the envelope and saw the invitation wrapped with a designer vellum with embossed silver swirls. She pulled back the transparent coating to see as she opened the invitation. Upon looking at the invitation, Hermione noticed it was a winter wonderland theme. It was an invitation to The Annual Malfoy Turn of the Year Ball. Hermione let out the breath; she didn't know what she was holding. Her fingers scanned over the imprinted invitation. She delicately opened the invitation to see her name written in beautiful calligraphy by Narcissa and then invitation, which was pre-written by someone else.

 _ **Miss Granger,**_

 _ **Welcome! Welcome! Happy Holidays! You are hereby invited to this year's annual Turn of the Year Ball, hosted by Narcissa Malfoy. This year's theme is Winter Wonderland. Let us raise a glass to the New Year! Please come and enjoy a night full of dinner and dancing with a special surprise at midnight. The party will begin at nine in the evening on Saturday the 31st of December. We look forward to seeing you.**_

 _ **Please return your attendance card by no later than December 10th.**_

 _ **We hope you can make it,**_

 _ **Malfoy Family.**_

Hermione stood there in awe. Narcissa was inviting Hermione to a ball after all the horrible things she said. Hermione felt terrible about the things she said to Narcissa, but she meant every word towards Draco. It invitation was signed "Malfoy Family", so she wasn't sure who sent it. _Well, it's not like you're going to say yes, I mean he called you the "M" word. Hermione_ told herself, _but what if this is Draco's way of talking with her?_ Hermione would've expected at least an apology along with the card, but then again, maybe he was waiting to apologize in person. Hermione sat there battling with her conscience, trying to figure out what to do. _Hermione, you can't go. You won't go._

Hermione sat at her breakfast nook staring at the invitation an hour later, still trying to discover it's riddled meaning. She read it out loud trying to see if anything stuck out to her. Her son kicked at her forcefully every time she even thought of Draco.

"No," She reprimanded her son, "You aren't going to change my mind." Her baby kicked back in response as she rubbed her stomach. She glanced one last time at the invitation before she stuffed it back into the envelope and set in her opened mail pile. She wasn't going to let another day go by just thinking about Draco. She had done too much of that.

Hermione cleaned out her cereal bowl before putting some waffles down in the toaster. When they were done she sat back down and took a bite. They tasted okay, but the lacked from the last time she ate them… with Blaise. She missed his companionship. She took another bite of her waffle when she heard someone knock at her door. She ran to her bed and grabbed her robe as she hid her pajamas. She heard the knock again before she swung the door open to find Blaise shivering in the cold morning air.

"Blaise!" She exclaimed.

"I am an arse." He began.

Hermione raised a brow, "Blaise, I-"

"Let me finish. I am an arse and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am really sorry." He paused as he tried to overcome his chills, "I miss you, Mione."

Hermione stood there surprised as she pulled herself out of it, "Come in, it must be freezing."

Blaise didn't think a thing of it as he ran inside. Hermione briefly touched his hands only to retreat.

"You're freezing!" Hermione said shocked, trying to warm her own hand. She grabbed her wand as she started a fire in her fireplace. Blaise thanked her graciously as she set some warm water on boil for tea.

"You are too kind, you don't have to do that." Blaise explained as he adjusted to the warmth of her house.

"I am actually thirsty myself." She said as she sat across from him. There was an awkward pause. Hermione twiddled her thumbs as she waited for him to say something.

Finally, Blaise broke the silence, "Sorry for dropping in on you like this. I was thinking of writing first, but I was afraid you wouldn't answer."

"No… it's fine. I am glad you came." Hermione spoke quietly, "It's been kind of lonely, here."

"I've been lonely too. I haven't spoken to neither Draco or you."

"Oh…" Hermione said sadly, "I was going to ask if you knew how he was."

"Nope, he's not interested in me. Although, I still got this from him." Blaise whipped out the similar invitation Hermione was looking at earlier. He ran his thumb over the edges before finally speaking, "Hermione, I have something drastically important to ask of you." Blaise said with a serious tone. Hermione raised her brow, worried what he might ask.

"Okay? Ask away." Hermione tried to make her voice calm even though it was full of nerves.

"Okay but this a very serious matter. Maybe even life or death, but do you think you could lend me your copy of Peter Pan?"

Hermione sighed in relief, "Seriously? That's why you came here?"

"Yes and no. Don't get me wrong, I want the book."

"What? Your Gringotts account doesn't have enough to buy a simple children's book?"

"Hey, it's a good book! And it's not just for children. Twenty two year olds like it just as much!"

"I can attest to that myself." Hermione agreed, "It is a good book."

There was another long pause before Hermione finally asked, "So why else are you here? You said that you had more than one reason for coming."

"You still haven't answered my first question." Hermione sighed as she walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out the dark green leather bound book with a red metallic feather stitched onto the front.

"You do know the definition of lending something is, right?"

Blaise snatched the book from Hermione's hands as he skimmed through the pages.

"It means you'll have to bring it back. This book means the world to me, so I don't want it ruined with folded pages, sticky fingers, or anything of the alike.

"Yes, Madam Pince." Blaise joked.

"I am nothing like her!"

"You totally are!" Blaise retorted.

Hermione huffed before sitting back down. Blaise continued to look at the book before Hermione snapped her fingers, "Read it on your own time!"

Blaise laughed as he set the book beside him and leaned towards Hermione across the coffee table.

"Onto my serious question,"

"You mean your last one wasn't?" asked innocently as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"My real question involves this," Blaise stated as he held the invitation up again. Hermione held her lip, worried what he might ask.

"What is it, if I may ask?"

"This," Blaise said holds the invitation, "is the invitation to the Malfoy's annual New Year Ball."

"Yes, I know."

Blaise gulped nervously, "I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

Hermione jumped not at his words, but at the screeching sound of the hot water boiling from the kettle.

"One moment!" Hermione ran into the kitchen and pulled the hot water off the stove. She grabbed two cups as she poured the hot water in them and the dumped a tea bag into each of them. The tea diluted quickly as she added ice to cool it down just a tad. She then mixed sugar into hers.

"Blaise, do you want sugar in your tea?"

"Yes, please. Just a little bit." Hermione dumped some into before returning to him with hot cups. She set out two coasters before sitting back down. Hermione wanted to drink the tea so badly to avoid speaking, but she knew that it would only burn and scald her tongue off.

Blaise said a quick thank you, before taking a drink of the hot tea. Hermione could see it on Blaise faces that he was waiting for her answer. She tried to remain clueless as if she hadn't heard him.

Blaise finally spoke, but it wasn't what she was expecting. "The tea is delicious, what is it?"

"It's jasmine."

"It tastes great, just the perfect amount of sugar."

"Thanks." Hermione admitted awkwardly.

Blaise took another couple of swallows before speaking again, "So do you have an answer?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said trying to refocus herself, "Answer what?"

"A couple of minutes ago, I asked you if you wanted to go to Malfoy's party with me. Do you want to?"

"Oh, Blaise. That's very thoughtful of you, but-"

"Oh dear, I smell rejection."

"No! That's not it!" Hermione responded, "It's just I also got an invitation and…"

"And you don't want to go with me? It's okay, I understand. I mean, I came here uninvited and just out of the blue asked you to a party-"

"No, Blaise… It isn't that. I am just not ready to focus on things like that."

"Things like what?"

"Things as in guys. Everything that has happened between Malfoy and us has done nothing, but stress me out and I am trying to steer clear of that for my son's sake. I have a baby to think of. He is now my main focus. Maybe later on, I can focus on other things, but not now."

"I understand Hermione, but I want you to give me a chance at least when you are ready." Blaise stood up, and Hermione followed his lead.

"I guess I should go then." Blaise said rubbing the back of his head. He picked up the book and headed towards the door.

Hermione gave Blaise a quick, but awkward hug. "I'll see you at the party?" Hermione asked.

"You're going?"

"Yeah…" Hermione paused, "I am." Blaise shuffled back outside into the cold London air as Hermione grabbed a pen and checked the box for attending on the invitation. She looked at Owl Eyes in defeat as she handed him the letter, "Take it to Narcissa, before I regret sending it."

…

At the moment, Draco's least favorite animal was an owl. He always hated this time of year. The bloody birds were all over his manor flying through every door, window, and chimney bringing attendance cards by the tens. His mother would send out letters and everyone felt the need to respond immediately. It was almost eleven o'clock at night before Draco finally gave up on waiting for _her_ response. It was only _hers_ that mattered. Draco walked up to his bedroom, ready to rest for the night. As he was in the middle of undressing, small clicking sounds came from the window. It was an owl with the invitation in its mouth.

"Mother!" Draco called to his mother, "One of your ruddy owls is at my window!"

"Accept it and bring it down here please!" Draco opened his window and snatched the letter from the bird's beak. He began to walk away when the owl hooted angrily at him. Draco turned around and sighed, "Help yourself to the treats" He said pointing to the dresser. He went down stairs as his opened the envelope. Inside was the attendance card with the name in beautiful handwriting, _Miss Hermione Granger_. Draco almost dropped the card he was so excited.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed running down the stairs.

"Draco," His mother scolded, "How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs? You'll hurt yourself if you are not careful!"

"Never mind that mother! Look at this!" He handed his mother the invitation. She had to adjust her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I don't know how you did it!"

"I'm sure it was my Malfoy charm." Draco said vainly.

"Oh, you mean that same Malfoy charm that landed your father into Azkaban?"

"Mother, I am nothing like him, I do not use my charm against others." He stopped to think for a moment. "Well not anymore, but I now use it for my own personal gain." Draco said cautiously.

His mother scolded him, knowing what Draco meant.

Draco laughed nervously, "Well I am going to bed now mother. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco fled to his room before his mother could say a thing.

Draco could not wait until the New Year. He stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Turning the water on, he waited for it to adjust to the right temperature.

He stepped in the water, letting it hit his back. He stood there for a good amount of time, before deciding to step out and rest for the night.

Once in bed he stared at the ceiling before drifting off sleep.

 _A stream of smoke blocked his sight as he wiped it away with his hand. The train engine beside him cooled down as it released more steam, which headed towards his path._

" _Darling, the platform is this way," a woman with a sweet voice called, "Or have you already forgotten?" She taunted. Draco looked ahead of him to see a woman dressed in fine clothes and holding the hand of a child whose other hand was pushing a cart holding a trunk and an owl._

 _Draco followed the mysterious woman as she slowed down to match Draco's pace. Her other free hand found Draco's as they intertwined them together. The family alongside Draco came to a stop as they stood before the wall dividing platforms nine and ten. The woman stopped and knelt down to the child's height._

" _So sweetheart." She told the child. "All you have to do is make sure no one is looking, then run right in between platforms Nine and Ten, and your father and I will come in right after you." The child nodded, and followed the instructions that were given. The child looked to around to make sure no one was looking, then ran into the platform._

 _Draco was in awe at how similar he looked to the child. Before he could even launder its features the woman grabbed his arm. She turned to him revealing her delicate face. It's was Hermione._

" _Come on, we should follow." She pulled at Draco's arm as they ran into together. Just a few feet away was the child they walked with._

" _Come here, baby." Granger cooed. The child ran into her arms as she stoked the kid's hair._

" _Everything is going to be alright. Your father and I will write you all the time. You'll make so many new friends and learn so many exciting things." Father? Did she just say I was that kid's father?_

 _Hermione hugged their child, before nudging Draco on the side. Draco looked at Hermione and then the kid. What was he suppose to say? He looked into the child's steel grey eyes._

" _You'll be a great Slytherin, kid."_

 _Hermione glared at him before returning to her child's gaze, "What your father means is, we will love you no matter what house you are sorted into."_

" _Except Hufflepuff." Draco said, interrupting Hermione._

 _Hermione punched Draco on the arm for his remark. She gave him a look that could kill._

" _Ignore your father, that's how I deal with him. Just remember house pride is fun, but what matters most?"_

" _Grades!" Piped the child._

 _Hermione smiled, "Exactly."_

" _Hermione may I have a moment." Draco said._

 _She nodded and stood up from her kneeling position._

 _Draco then kneeled down in front of his child. "I was only joking about the houses. Whichever house you are sorted into, even if it is not Slytherin, your mother and I will love you. But you are the offspring of the top Slytherin and Gryffindor of their year. But you also have the brains to be a Ravenclaw." Draco hugged his child, and Hermione joined in. Draco hears a soft sniffle, and felt small water drops of his hand._

" _Come on let's go find you a seat on the train." Hermione said drying her tear with a tissue. Draco watched as Hermione and the young child hold hands as they walked down the platform. They became so distant that Draco had trouble seeing them. He began to walk towards them and even felt his feet move into a run. As he got closer a puff of smoke blinded his eyes and jolted him forward._

Draco panted in a cold sweat as he looked at his surroundings. Green walls. Green bedding. His room. It had been a dream.

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everyone Happy Holidays! After a very long hiatus, we are finally back. Hope everyone is having or had a wonderful time this holiday and as a gift from us to you "The Lion's Secret" will be updated this evening with two more chapters after this. We want to thank you for all of your reviews. There will be a new update date for this New Year, so instead of weekly updates, it will now be biweekly updates. So please enjoy The Lion's Secret, and have a Happy New Year.

~AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	15. New Year Bash

Her slick wet hair clung to her back as she stepped out of the shower. After reaching five months she had made a habit of avoiding the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She would purposely use scalding hot water to fog up the mirrors in the room until she was fully dressed. This afternoon she was in just a towel. She normally took morning showers, but tonight was the party and she had spent all day getting ready. The dress that awaited her in her room was less than pleasing. It made Ronald during the four year Yule Ball look hot. It was just a cheap dress she had picked out from a muggle shop. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. She had enough of Draco and told herself she was only going to make things right with Narcissa and promised Blaise she would go. She stepped outside of her bathroom to see no ugly dress, but a dress bag and a note folded gently on top of it. She opened the note and read.

Mione,

This seems much more your style. I look forward to seeing you wear it.

~Blaise

Hermione unzipped the bag and revealed a beautiful and long ombré silver dress that flowed down from her waist. A white shimmery design decorated her waist and end of her dress. A perfect fit. She twirled in it as she stood in the mirror. It's gracefully defined her bump, but didn't make it her focal point. It had thin gossamer straps that revealed her perfect skin. She wore her hair up to reveal the see through back that had the same white design from the front. She arranged her hair into a neat bun as decorated it with silver pins in her hair that held it in place.

She looked at herself in the mirror, to check if she missed anything. She went for a more natural makeup, wearing hardly anything at all, except a light shiny eye shadow that brought out her eyes.

She paced the floor trying not to freak out. This happened last time and she was going to make sure it wouldn't happen again. _Just relax_! She told herself, _You don't care what he thinks, and why should you? He clearly doesn't care about you._ Hermione was about to apparate when she heard the crack of apparition that wasn't her own.

"You look gorgeous. Better than I imagined!" Blaise gushed as he entered her bedroom. Hermione could feel her cheeks blush as she looked at him.

"Thank you for the dress." She said twirling, "It's beautiful."

"It's only beautiful because you're wearing it."

Hermione felt the air get awkward at his remark. She had sworn off men and even told him that. She refused to flirt back.

"So," she began, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I came to escort you."

"Blaise," Hermione sighed, "We talked about this. I said that-"

"I know, I know. I was just hoping you had changed your mind."

"I haven't and even if I had, I can't have any man on my arm, especially in public. Everyone knows about the baby and if I am on the arm of any man they'll assume he's the father."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It will be if they baby comes out pale and blonde."

"We could dye it." Blaise shrugged.

"Blaise." Hermione spoke in a stern tone, "I will not be dying my baby."

"It was just a suggestion."

Hermione looked at her clock on her wall, "Enough chit chat. We are going to be late if we don't leave now."

Blaise stepped aside from the fireplace, "Ladies first."

"Blaise… This is my house, you go first."

"Or we could just travel together and save floo powder." Blaise answered hopefully

"Nice try...go." Hermione said pointing to the fireplace.

Blaise went in the fireplace and flooed away. Hermione took a deep breath before going to the Malfoy's. She stepped into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor." She closed her eyes.

She knew when she arrived the sound of elegant music filled her ears. She opened them to reveal Blaise just a couple feet away from her.

"The music sounds beautiful, no?"

"Yes, it's lovely." Hermione agreed. The farther she went into the crowd the more eyes fell on her. She could see reporters on the second floor acting like buzzards; waiting for their turn. What was strange was they left her alone. They didn't approach her, but Hermione could tell whenever their quills hit parchment it was about her.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione twirled around to see Narcissa. She was dressed in a navy long sleeve gown that floated with her as she gracefully danced by.

"Good evening, Narcissa. Lovely party."

"Thank you, dear. How have you been? I haven't heard from you. How's the baby."

"We are both doing fine, thank you for asking."

"Of course. I must say I was surprised you accepted the invitation."

"Well you did invite me, how could I say no to you?"

"Actually it was Draco who invited you. I, of course, agreed immediately. I would've invited you myself, but I know we didn't end on a good note and I wanted to apologize."

"You? Apologize?" Hermione asked, "I came here to apologize for my behavior. I am so sorry for the way I acted."

"Nonsense you had every right to act the way you did." Narcissa assured Hermione.

"Forgive me for interrupting." Blaise began, "Hermione, can I have this dance?"

Hermione felt embarrassed. Blaise was making a move on her in front of her baby's grandmother.

"Blaise…" Hermione warned, "We discussed this."

"Come on, Hermione, its just one dance."

"Blaise, not now. Just give me sometime alone with Narcissa, please." Blaise finally agreed and left, but Hermione felt his eyes on her just as much as the reporters. Narcissa must have caught her glancing at them because she responded, "Don't worry about them, I gave them an invitation, but I warned them that no photography and no interviews were allowed at the party. Anyone failing to comply would be escorted out. Some didn't even bother showing up simply because they couldn't have their way."

"The less, the better." Hermione answered. Hermione made idle chat with Narcissa when Blaise returned. This time he came with two champagne flutes.

"No, thank you, Blaise." Hermione said returning the glass back to him.

Blaise sighed, "I know we aren't friends like we used to be, but can't you see I am making a real effort here?"

Hermione tried to conceal her laugh, "Blaise I'm not trying to be a jerk, and I just truly meant I can't have that. Pregnant women can't have alcohol." The moment she said Blaise felt like a complete idiot. He scurried away to return one of the drinks or drink both to get over his embarrassment. For the most part, Hermione was having a good time. She enjoys the music and mostly stuck to Narcissa's side because none of her friends were invited. Luna was there as a reporter, but she had actually spent more time dancing with Neville than anything. Hermione took a sip of her water as she glanced to the corner of her eye. Almost out of view was Astoria Greengrass… a pregnant Astoria Greengrass. Hermione was much farther along than her, but there was a definite swell to her stomach. Hermione wanted to avoid Astoria at all cost. They briefly exchanged a glance, but Hermione quickly looked away and tried to hide behind one of the huge snowflake ice sculptures.

"You didn't think a dainty ice sculpture like that could hide that, did you?" Astoria sneered looking at Hermione's round belly. Hermione conservatively crossed her arms around her body trying in a failed attempt to conceal it.

"I wasn't hiding." Hermione tried to answer coolly. "I was merely admiring the craftsmanship of this ice sculpture."

"Sure you were." Astoria drawled. There was an awkward silence before Astoria spoke again, "So how far along are you?"

"Six months."

"You're kind of big for sixth months, don't you think?" Hermione gasped at her remark. Did she just say that? It was amazing how a person as insignificant as Astoria could ruin this night. She had felt so beautiful until now.

"You are kind of big yourself, Astoria…" Hermione paused wondering if her next remark was going to far, but then she decided she didn't care, "Tell me, do triplets run in your family?"

"Do whores run in yours?"

Hermione glared, "You are the whore or have you forgotten the Malfoy incident?"

"Yes I have. I have put it all behind me so I could be with my true love."

"Who's the father Astoria? Is it Flint, or some other random guy that was too drunk to see what your face actually looked like? Wait, or are you going to say that it's Draco's again."

"I would, but I am afraid I have no evidence. Last time I at least had proof we slept together. Now, Draco won't even look at me, but I noticed they are serving fire whiskey so maybe tonight's the night."

"You don't seriously think he'd actually sleep with you again? He is not dense, Astoria. Draco will know that you are pregnant and will steer clear from you."

Astoria smirked at Hermione's remark, but instead of retorting she leaned in, "Are you speaking from experience?"

Hermione felt her mouth open. "Oh, don't act so surprised. Did you really think that nobody could put the pieces together?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione tried to play it cool.

"Honey, like I don't know that something happened between you, Draco, and that handsome friend of his, Blaise."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… It's not like I've known them for years. They did this all the time as children and we both know they haven't grown up. You just another one of their conquests… Another one of their games."

"Astoria, you don't know Draco, he didn't even look your way until 5th or 6th year. In fact that's me being kind. He didn't even look your way until you told him you were carrying his supposed child."

"How does that feel by the way?" Astoria asked whispering again, "Carrying the child of your mortal enemy? Surely you know he'll get his way. He always does. If he wants that kid, he'll get it."

Hermione decided to play to her game, "He doesn't."

"People change their minds, Granger."

Hermione jumped. It wasn't Astoria who responded, but a masculine voice. A certain masculine voice, a voice Hermione knew all to well. Malfoy's voice.

"Hello Draky!" Astoria gleamed. Hermione couldn't even make her body move she was in so much shock. How much had he heard? Was he listening that whole time? Was that Astoria's plan?

"Excuse me." Hermione began to walk away when a grip tightened on her arm. She was actually thankful to see it was Astoria's when she turned around.

"You can't run forever."

"I can sure as hell try." Hermione hissed as she released her arm. She did what she could to blend with the crowd to hide her tears. Blaise came by and offered to dance with her, but a wordless "no" came from her lips as she escaped into the kitchen.

"Miss Granger?" A lighthearted voice asked. It was Narcissa.

"Oh! I am sorry," Hermione said holding back tears, "I didn't realize that the kitchen was occupied."

"Oh no worries." Narcissa zoomed in on Hermione's expression, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes...I am fine, it's just hormones." She lied, "Can you tell me where the restroom is?"

"All the restrooms on the ground floor are being remodeled, so you will have to go up to the second floor. It's either the second door if you go left or the fourth one on your right."

Hermione ignored the boosting of multiple bathrooms and replied with a simple, "Thank you." She walked out of the kitchen and tried quietly go to the next floor without being noticed.

Hermione looked behind her as she walked up the stairs, she made eye contact with Draco. She panicked and raced to the nearest room that was unlocked. Locking the door, she turned around to see him standing there in the room.

"How? How did you-"

"It's only pregnant women who aren't suppose to apparate." Draco replied calmly.

"So you're suddenly an expert on pregnant women?"

Draco smiled, "More like, student in training."

"How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"If you hadn't noticed, this is my room and I enchanted the door, so I could enter even if it's locked. This time I just apparated. I didn't want to frighten you."

"Well you didn't succeed." Hermione replied harshly. She smoothed out her dress, "Excuse me, I am going home."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm before she could walk out the door. "Granger, don't leave."

"Why should I stay?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about Malfoy." Hermione said slightly irritated.

"Yes there is." Draco pulled Hermione closer, "I want to know the truth."

"The truth to what?" She glared.

"The baby… is it mine, or is what Blaise told me a complete and utter lie."

"Which one do you want it to be?"

"At first, I was hoping it was a lie."

Hermione nodded, "We're done here."

"Granger, wait!"

"Don't you think there was a time when I wished it was a lie too? Six months ago, I wasn't ready to be a mother? I hoped it was a lie, but you know what? I learn that I couldn't run away from this and I am glad I didn't, because _my_ son is the only one I can count on." Hermione reached for the door.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped. He never called her by her first name.

"Yes, I did want it to be a lie, but since then it has changed. I want to be a father when Astoria's infidelity came to the surface I was crushed. I thought I had just lost a child, but in all I thought I had lost the whole idea of even being a father."

Hermione tried to keep tears from glossing her eyes. Just looking at him made her want to cry. Repeated images of him yelling at her, calling her names filled her mind. She fumed silently at him, while he just stood there. He wasn't blankly staring at her; his eyes were focused and trained on her. Nothing was in his mind, nothing but her.

Hermione finally snapped, "I don't know why you kept me in here, but I am leaving." Hermione turned for the door and grabbed the handle. The door was slightly ajar when his strong force shut it with his hand. Hermione whipped around to find them standing face to face.

"Let me out, Malfoy."

"Granger, I-"

Hermione cut him off, "No. I am tired of talking to you, just remove your hand and let me go."

"I can't do that."

"What? Are you under an imperius curse, or something? Just move your hand."

"Granger, listen, I-"

Hermione sighed, "What part of, 'I am tired of talking to you', do you not understand? Move your hand. I have to get back to the party."

"You were going to leave." Draco finally spoke.

Hermione's jaw dropped. How did he know that? "You don't know that." She defended.

"I do know… I also know that you're wondering how I know." Hermione's eyes narrowed until her face flooded with anger. She could see his eyes flickering between her gaze as he was scanning her mind.

"You were reading my mind!" Hermione nearly shouted, "You were using Legilimency on me!" Draco's hand moved from the door as Hermione walked towards him. In fear, Draco backed up until Hermione cornered him into the corner of his room. Anger dripped from her words as she took out her wand and held it up to his neck. It was a perfect image of the showdown between her and him during third year. Draco didn't dare speak; worried she would cast a spell in the heat of the moment.

Hermione inhaled and finally let it all out. "I've had it with you! I know you know and I've waited and waited for you to do something. I waited for you to come rushing to my side or to reject me completely. I didn't care which one, but at least I would've known where you stood. Instead I wasted days, staying up at night, wondering what could possibly be going through your mind. Everyday I checked every newspaper and magazine looking for the story about my tarnished love life and me, how I slept with my enemy and was carry his child because of it. How I would be a single mother and have no support, because I was positive you'd sell it to someone."

Hermione finally paused to wipe the tears that had fallen from her face. Her wand didn't move away from Draco as she just stared into his eyes.

Draco stood there a moment. He didn't know what to say. If he stayed silent he would be doing the same thing she had just mentioned, but whatever he did say he wanted to make sure it didn't hurt her further. He started with her name. Not Mudblood, or Granger but "Hermione." He spoke quietly. He removed his hand from his pocket, which was securely holding his wand in case she decided to attack. He held his hands up in mercy.

"Hermione," he reiterated, "I want-"

"Don't." Hermione spoke through her tears, "Please don't. I can't take anymore. I know what you'll say and I don't want to hear it." Hermione removed her wand and turned around.

"Hermione." Draco said forcefully, calling her attention, "Listen."

His demand reignited her anger as her wand flung to his throat; the jolt pushed Draco into the corner causing something beside him to fall. He waited for a crash or the sound of shattered glass to fill his ears, but it was a thud. From behind his curtain a rolled up rug hit the floor and unraveled itself. Hermione looked down at her feet to see the Malfoy Tapestry glowing. She fell to her knees as she bent at the tapestries edge. Her eyes stared into the cold ones of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the warmer ones of Narcissa Black. Their prodigy Draco Lucius Malfoy and a single line that showed Malfoy Heir and with it, a small sixth month fetus sucking its undeveloped thumb.

Hermione felt tears of joy fall as she saw her son. A smile was found on her face as Draco kneeled beside her.

"You knew…" She began, "When Blaise said that he told you, you had already known."

Draco stopped her, "No… I didn't. I just recently discovered this." He said gesturing to the tapestry.

"Haven't you always had this tapestry?"

"Yes, but it was gone for quite some time. It was hidden away for some reason and I, not long ago, figured out why." Draco admitted.

"Why do _you_ have it?"

"I was hiding it from my mother." Draco said sheepishly.

Hermione sniffled, covering up a laugh, "She knows."

Draco's jaw dropped, "What! My mother knows!"

"I thought she would've told you by now."

"I wished she would have." Draco told her. He let the conversation go, but he was definitely going to have a talk with his mother.

Hermione didn't want to continue this particular conversation, worried of where it might head. She wasn't in the mood to justify her actions. Instead she remained silent as she focused on her baby boy. Her sweet bundle of joy that she would do absolutely anything for.

"It's amazing to see him like this." Hermione commented.

"It's your body," Draco responded, "Don't you see this everyday?"

Hermione washed away a rouge tear, "Uh, no. I've been busy lately. I haven't been doing a lot of check ups. This is the last I've seen of him." Hermione pulled out a picture of her son at three months.

"How do you know he or she is okay?"

"It's a he. He's a boy." Hermione whispered.

Draco was flooded with joy. He had a son. He wanted to talk to Hermione and listen to everything he had missed, but he knew this wasn't the time or place. She wasn't emotionally ready for his questions and he would have to treat her better if he wanted to learn anything.

Draco looked at his watch; it was four minutes to midnight. Draco suddenly remembered his mother's party surprise.

Hermione watched Draco rise to his feet as he looks down to her sitting in a pool of her own dress. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, just stare at her son, but she knew she had to go. Both of them could hear Narcissa's muffled voice from downstairs.

"Come on," Draco said holding out his hands pulling her up, "We should return to the party."

"I think I am going to head out. I'll celebrate the new year with my owl." Even in her mind that sounded pathetic.

"Stay, just until midnight. My mother is great at surprises."

Hermione gave in, "Okay,"

He ushered her out of his room and led her down the stairs. Draco remained silent as they blended in with the crowd in the ballroom. Everyone began leaving through the many exits along the back of the manor, which lead out to the courtyard. Hermione had seen this porch from afar when she had came and gone from the private Quidditch pitch a couple hundred yards away. What she hadn't seen was how beautiful it was. It was decorated for the party with silver swirls and blue lights surrounding the area, but Hermione could only assume it was just as pretty when it wasn't decorated. One thing that Hermione did notice that was different was a large clock mounted on the back of the manor. It rested on the third floor exterior as it ticked away the last few moments of the year. The cold air hit Hermione as she pulled out her blue cloak to warm herself.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, standing behind her.

"I'm fine now." Hermione responded gesturing to the cloak. Apparently everyone was outside to witness the big surprise Narcissa had mentioned in the invitations. Hermione rocked back and forth on her heels as she stared at Draco. Just looking at him made the baby kick up a storm. There was only a minute and a half left as Narcissa tried pushing her crowd farther out onto the grass, "Back up, please, keep moving. Thank you!" Narcissa yelled as she directed the traffic of guests.

Draco bent down to Hermione's ear, "Come with me." He pulled her arm as he led her onto the mildewed grass. The water droplets hit her feet as he pulled her farther and farther away.

"Malfoy," she yelled exasperated from the jog. She was panting as she slowed down to a stop.

"Just so you know, pregnant women in heels and running aren't a good combination." Draco ignored her remark as he stared up at the clock.

Finally the clock struck twelve as a loud boom filled Hermione's ears.

"Look!" Draco said pointing at the sky. Fireworks of blue and silver hues lighted up the night sky as they spun through the air. Hermione was in awe as she felt a strong pair of arms grab her waist and pull her in. Cold lips hit hers as she nearly jumped back. The tight grip gave her no leeway to run and yet she didn't want to. Her arms flung themselves over his shoulders and around his neck until finally he regretfully released. The two panted and stared into each others eyes that reflected the fireworks besides them. The cold air was visible in their heated breath as Draco finally spoke, "Happy New Year, Hermione."

He walked away from her. The walk alone was far away, but Hermione made no move to join him or confront him. She was too mesmerized and shocked to even register what had just happened. She waited several moments in the grass of the manor before finally and sheepishly joining the crowd. The fireworks had long since died into the air as she exasperatedly looked for Draco. She didn't call for him worried her words would become the new Daily Prophet headline for today.

There was no sign of him and she was forced to return inside unsuccessful. She walked along, still flushed from what just happened when she ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry, I-" She looked up, "Oh, Blaise it's you." She stood there awkwardly, "uh, Happy New Year!"

Blaise did not share in her joy and even gave her a glare.

"Blaise? What's the matter?"

"So," Blaise began, his glare now turning into a fit of anger, "You're 'not focused on guys at the moment'."

Hermione gasped, "You saw that!" If her cheeks weren't already red with embarrassment they were now.

"You're damn right I saw it!"

"Blaise," Hermione spoke gently clearly observing he was angry, " _He kissed me_. I didn't know he was going to do it."

"You didn't pull away."

"Blaise, I was-"

"I don't want to hear it." Blaise spoke as he turned away. Hermione walked after him and grabbed his shoulder pulling him to face her, "Blaise!" He shook her grip off of him and he stared at her with intense eyes, "Goodnight, Hermione." He snarled in a cold tone.

 **Author's Note:** Draco and Hermione finally kissed! We hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Lion's Secret, and also hope that you enjoy chapter 16 as well. Please continue to leave reviews as well as favorite.

~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	16. Night to Remember

Chapter 16 Draft

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

Blaise walked off, leaving Hermione alone in a crowd of people whom she did not know or associate with.

The people around didn't give her a second glance, but she could feel the eyes watch her. Intense pressure built up in her cheeks giving them an embarrassed glow. Hermione did the best she could, trying to catch Blaise, and explain more. She was in a hurried wobble, only a few feet away from Blaise

"Oh Miss Granger!" Narcissa gleamed, "I'm glad you made it for the surprise. Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione looked past Narcissa's shoulder, as Blaise became nothing but an all too fresh and painful memory. His body blended with the other figures in the crowd until he was no longer visible.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione responded, "Yes, it was lovely, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa raised a brow, "Why do formal? You usually call me Narcissa."

Hermione didn't fully hear Narcissa; her mind was busy thinking of other things, Draco being the main distraction.

"Do you know where your son is?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen him for most of the night. He's around here somewhere."

"Oh alright then, I think I will go look for him, there is something of importance I need to discuss with him." Hermione hurried away from Narcissa, in hopes of finding Blaise. She did not want to give up on searching for him, but with the odds she had in the room, she might as well do so.

She continued to walk through the massive crowd. She politely pushed her way looking for Blaise. Hermione found her way to the staircase climbing step-by-step hoping the height would help her search. Squinting she saw his figure closing in at the door. Again, she wanted to scream his name, but nothing came out, her lips didn't even part.

"What are you looking at?" A distinct voice inquired. She turned her head back at an angle to see Draco at the top of the stairs.

"He saw." Hermione spoke. She looked at him quizzingly, "But you already knew that, didn't you." It wasn't a question but was an accusation.

"I may have seen him." Draco answered casually.

"You did it in purpose then. Despite the fact he is your best friend. You kissed the woman he loves."

"Does the woman return his feelings?"

Hermione gasped, "Whether she does or doesn't is none of your business! And can we please stop referring to me in third person."

"I just wanted to know where I stand with you."

"You stand no where. I am done with both of you."

"It didn't seem like that when I kissed you."

Hermione rose to meet him at the top of the stairs and warned him in a whisper, "What happened back there meant nothing. I was angry at Blaise and you took advantage."

"Look, I just found out I am a father-"  
"Don't get used to the idea. After this stunt you pulled you'll hardly be able to call yourself that."

"You're planning to keep me from him?"  
"No I'm not but I want to see a change from you."

"I thought people who cared for each other weren't suppose to change the other person."

"There is a difference between them and us: I don't care about you, and it's completely obvious you only care for me because I am carrying your child." Hermione sighed with annoyance. "Tell me Draco, if I was not the mother of your unborn son or pregnant at all, what terms would we be on at this very moment?"

"That's the thing about life. It's full of little moments, mistakes, and miracles. If what happened didn't happen then yes, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash at you, but it did happen. And that child you're carrying is mine, so do what you will, but you won't get rid of me easily."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you-"

"Then come with me." Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrist and pulled her up the last step.

"Malfoy!" She nearly screamed, "Let go of me!"

Draco had a death grip on Hermione's hand as he pulled her into a room. He closed the door behind her, until they were in a dark room.

"Where are we? Ow!" Hermione grabbed her elbow upon impact.

"It's a house elf closet."

"You put house elves in here! What kind of twisted and inhumane-"

"It just holds cleaning supplies." He chuckled.

"Well I can't exactly tell since its pitch black in here. Ugh, let me find my wand."

Hermione's purse fell to the floor as a pair of lips touched hers. It was light and innocent, but he made it something more. It had the same waves of uncertainty and passion as the one under the fireworks. He kissed her, but she couldn't tell because in the moment she was as addicted as he was.

Hermione felt herself fall into him, but steadied herself as she felt his embrace disappear.

"Two for two." He whispered and even though she could see nothing in front her, she would've bet all the galleons in her vault that he was smirking.

"You mean to tell me that you did… did that, to prove a point?" She began angrily.

"You say you don't care about me, but obviously you do because, if you did not you would have pushed me away."

Hermione was so flustered she couldn't even form a counter attack.

"Look, you're even breathing heavily."

"That is because I had to run here. That isn't even remotely linked to this."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you again." Draco's lips were on hers again. They were inviting and she fell under his spell, Knock, knock, knock! Hermione pulled away, but Draco continued by kissing down her neck. Hermione felt instant pleasure.

"What was that noise?" she lightly moaned  
"Granger, it's New Years, my mother blasts all sorts of fireworks around this time." He said, kissing down her neck.

"Draco," Hermione pushed him back, "the sound was close."

"I am sure it was nothing", but just as he spoke the sound came again this time more sternly.

"Someone knocked on the door!" Hermione whispered with a panic. The door flung open, with a toe tapping Narcissa on the other side, accompanied by a house elf.

Narcissa reached into the closet, dragging Draco out by the ear. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, how many times have I told you to stay out of the house elf closet! And again, you have a woman with you, have you no shame."

"Merlin, this is embarrassing." Draco turned red.

Hermione hid her blush with her hands, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh, we are back to Malfoy now?"

"What part of 'Shut up' do you not comprehend?" She growled.

Narcissa sighed, reminding the two of them that she was still there.

"The both of you are acting like children."

"No, I'm not. Granger started it."

"You were the one that dragged me into the closet."

"Enough! I want the both of you to go back downstairs and enjoy what is left of the party, then Draco you will go to your room."

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore, surely this whole fiasco is punishment enough."

"When you stop acting like a child, then I will stop treating you like one."

"Mother-"

"Draco… downstairs now." Draco took Hermione's hand and led her towards the stairs entryway.

"Actually, Miss Granger, might I have a word?" Narcissa insisted.

Draco had to hide his grin, "You're in trouble." He rubbed his arm profusely as if it would sooth where she had struck him.

"Oh, grow up Malfoy."

Hermione walked back to where Narcissa was standing, worried what she might say.

"What you and my son do behind closed doors is really none of my concern,"

"Narcissa, please, this is a whole new level of uncomfortable that I don't want to deal with. I get it, being with him was a mistake."

"I wasn't going to say that at all." Narcissa responded, "You and Draco are adults and you can do what you want, I wasn't going to tell you otherwise. I was, however, going to tell you, I had my house elves prepare a room for you here tonight."

"I clearly am not drinking," Hermione said gesturing to her bump, "I can make it home just fine."

"I know that tonight is equally and important holiday in the muggle world and I please insist that you stay here for the evening."

"Narcissa-"

"For me? Just to give me peace of mind? I constantly worry about you Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, "Fine, I will stay for the night, but I plan to leave early in the morning."

"We can prepare for your departure after breakfast."

"Narcissa…" Hermione whined

"After breakfast." Mrs. Malfoy ended the conversation by heading downstairs. Hermione followed after her only to be confronted by Draco at the base of the stairs.

"Are you in trouble?" He smirked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I've been forced by your mother to stay the night."

Draco raised a brow, "A sleepover, hmm?"

"Malfoy, pull your mind out of your perverted thoughts. I am just staying the night. Not even seven hours since it's already thirty after midnight."

Draco looked at the lesser crowd; people had already begun to head home as expected.

"You know the party is going to end in a little bit, would you dance with me?"

Hermione tensed up, "I don't think so."

"Come on," Draco grabbed her arm, but Hermione slid out of his grasp. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I've done enough for tonight. I lost a friend, snogged you twice, and got caught by your mother. I think I am going to call it a night."

"It's just one dance Granger."

"I want to take things slow. I told Blaise this and now I am telling you, I need to make the best decisions I can for the sake of my son."

"Our son." Draco stated.

Hermione smiled as she began to look for a house elf to show her where her room was, "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Draco."

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"The parents of a kid usually address each other by their first names." He offered.

"I am easing myself into this parenting thing; taking baby steps if you will, so for now, it's Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

Hermione made sure to leave Draco behind her. She avidly searched for a house elf to show her to her room. She had half a mind to just apparate home, but she remembered pregnant woman couldn't do that and her shouting 'Granger Flat' would surely draw attention to her if she tried to floo home.

Her feet felt like they were pulsating in her shoes. She is surprised the heels didn't snap under the swelling. Her back had sharp pain tingling down her spine. These were all the signs telling her that the party was over, "Oh Narcissa, I found you." She exclaimed staring at her.

"Miss Granger, is something the matter?"

"I feel like all my pregnancy symptoms are hitting me at once and all I want to do is go to sleep. Can you have a house elf show me my room?"  
"Oh! Of course! Um, Bisky?" The house elf apparated at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Madam?"  
"Please show Miss Granger the room I had you prepare for her."

"Yes, Madam." Bisky took Hermione's hand and guided her through the crowd.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Narcissa called after her. Through a gap in the crowd she saw Draco, his cloak was unbuttoned, his tie had been undone and thrown over his shoulders. His existence faded from her sight as she was forced to hike up the steps, hopefully one last time. Instead turning towards the broom closet, which locked in the secrets of shame and guilt she found herself turning towards the West Wing, Draco's wing.

"I thought guests would stay in a different wing." Hermione added breaking the silence between her and a poorly treated house elf.

"You are, I was bringing you to Master Malfoy's room to retrieve your wand."

Hermione checked her dress and purse, "I didn't even know I was missing it."

They stopped in front of a double mahogany door, when Bisky opened the door and allowed Hermione to retrieve her wand from the floor of his room. She walked inside and found her wand lying beside the unrolled tapestry where she could see her son sleeping. She gently caressed the bump, "I envy you." She whispered to him.

Draco said his goodbyes to the last guest. He was tired, from everything that went on. Draco walked lazily up the staircase. Turning to his wing. Draco's bedroom was the very end of the hallway. In the west wing there was 3 other bedrooms, aside from his own. Right next to his was an unused bedroom. He stared at the single door grasping the knob, and opening the door. The room was a shade of mint, with an unused bed against the wall, along with the matching dresser. It had an attached bathroom, and was fairly smaller than his own. But all that Draco saw was a beautiful nursery. The walls were painted a forest green with silhouettes of bare trees. The furniture was a dark mahogany brown, to compliment the surrounding walls. The middle wall had the words, "Rise and rise again until lambs become lions" obviously unknown to Draco. It was right above the crib. Inside the crib, there was white lining, with a single small plush red fox. Dark stained wood floors throughout the room with an off white rug. In corner of the room stood a bookshelf filled with storybooks, and knick-knacks. The windows were decorated with sheer white curtains, with a rocking chair in front. Toys were cleanly organized on the dresser, with painting of woodland creatures hung above it. The wardrobe was slightly ajar, revealing infant clothing, in vast amounts of colors. All that was missing was the little bundle of joy, and Hermione to fill it.

"This will be the nursery for my son."

Draco walked out closing the door behind him. He went to his room, semi-tired now.

Draco undressed himself, putting on only a pair of pajama pants in case his mother woke him again.

He went to the unrolled tapestry, and saw a restless fetus, moving about. Thinking of his son, made him want to make his family whole.

 _If the baby is awake, maybe Hermione is awake_ He thought. Draco grabbed his robe off the hook, quickly put it on. He opened the door and standing outside is his mother.

"Oh, mother, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk."

"Fine." Draco said, plopping into a reading chair, "Talk away."

Narcissa folded her robe took a seat across from him, "I came to warn you, Draco."

Draco scoffed, "Warn me? About what?"

"After catching you with Miss Granger, I want you to understand what you are doing."

"I know what I am doing." Draco said defensively

"No, you don't." Narcissa quipped, "I can see you truly want your child, but-"

"Yes, the child you failed to mention you knew about."

"I wanted to tell you, but it was not my secret to tell."

Draco clenched his fists, "I am your son! Shouldn't I come first?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Surely you would know that I'd would figure it out eventually."

"In truth, you weren't ready to know then. Even when you did find out, you did nothing. Had you known earlier you would've rejected her."

"That is not true! You saw what happened when I thought that I had impregnated Astoria, I bloody proposed to her!"

"Yes, but we both know that you see a great difference between Astoria and Hermione. While you may not like Astoria, she was of your kind and status. To my fault, you were raised to see people like Miss Granger beneath you. Her intelligence also bothered you as well and the fact she was your childhood enemy, which didn't make things any easier."

"I still would've wanted the him… And I want him now."

"That's why I am here, Draco. You can't just want the child. You're playing nice with Hermione because you know that is how you'll get the child, but let me warn you that, that is a dangerous path."

"I have this under control, mother."

"You will, until you show your true feelings. She will not open her heart until she has seen you do it first. You cannot trick her for the child. One day you'll slip up on your routine, and when you do, she will see what you were truly after."

"Mother, I don't need you to tell me this. As I have stated before, I know what I am doing."

Narcissa sighed, "Draco, are you aware of what a custody battle is?"

"Of course."

Narcissa nodded, "You know that Miss Granger is not a woman to mess with. The Wizengamot already favors the mother is these decisions and your wealth and status will not help you win. They look to see who the better parent is and your background will not favor you."

Draco waited a long moment, "Fine. Say I take your information into account. What should I do?"

Narcissa inhaled deeply and looked straight into her son's grey eyes, "Grow up."

Draco felt insulted at his mother's comment, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Draco. You need to show her that you are fit to be a parent. Sleeping with other women, lounging around, basically everything you do needs to stop."

"I am not going to change for _her_."

"You need to. Selfishly speaking, that may be my only legitimate grandchild. She trusts me, Draco, and I will not have you compromise a relationship with her or my grandson because of your recklessness."

"I am not reckless!"

"Yes you are, and you are not the only one who wants the child."

"Who are you talking about? Weaselbee? Ha! I'd hardly call him competition."

"No, I do not mean him, I am talking about your friend, Blaise."

Draco leaned forward, his face had a sneer planted on it, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Blaise told you that he pretended to be the baby's father prior to you knowing, but in his mind, he wasn't pretending. Unlike you, he loves Hermione and would do anything for her. He wants that child just as much as you do. When Hermione decided not to tell you, he stepped in."

Draco's hands clenched tighter, "That bastard!"

"You cannot blame him. Miss Granger is a very nice woman and-" Narcissa chuckled.

"That doesn't excuse him! He is my best friend. Does he not care about me at all?"

"I think he assumed, based on your personality, that you are not the fatherly type and given Miss Granger's wishes, he didn't think you needed to know."

Draco shook his head in anger before cracking his knuckles "So?" Draco asked his mother, "Any guidance on how I should beat his arse?"

Narcissa sighed, "My advice is to play nicely with Blaise."

Draco laughed falsely, "Good one."

"I am being serious. Whether you like it or not, Blaise is in her life now and fighting with him will only draw her closer to him. If you start anything she will resent you."

Draco shoved her advice to the side, "Besides playing nice, as you call it, what else should I do?"

"Start small. Try to become friends first. Level the playing field. According to Miss Granger, Blaise had a relationship with her, but he accidentally exposed her pregnancy and they've been distant. As of now he is on bad terms with her because he saw Miss Granger and you kiss. He will forgive her in time, but until then you need to show her why you're the better option."

"What if I don't want her?"

"Draco, she is your son's mother. If you care about him at all you'll give yourselves a chance before you shut the idea out."

"Yes, mother." Draco yawned.

"We should both go to sleep. It is quite late. I will move breakfast to nine thirty instead of eight thirty. I sure we will all enjoy the extra hour."

Draco nodded, "Goodnight mother."

She rose from her chair and hugged her son, "Goodnight, my darling." She kissed his cheek before walking out of Draco's room. It was the way he and Hermione had left it. The tapestry was still unraveled in the corner of his room. Apart from that the room was clean as always.

He got to his knees and looked into the eyes of his son, "For you, I'll try." He whispered. He rolled up the tapestry, but left the bottom rolled out, just so he could see his son. His robe fell on an armchair. Normally he would put them away, but he was too exhausted. He set the pregnancy book he had been reading to the side and finally climbed into the sheets of his heated bed. The warmth engulfed him as he glanced one last time at his son.

 **Authors Note:** Wow! Draco is already imagining the baby's nursery. How cute! We hope you enjoyed these three chapters; the next update will be sometime after New Years. This new year the chapters will be published every two weeks. If you have any suggestions for future chapters send us a private message. Enjoy!

~AmateurWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


	17. Damsel in Disguise

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter universe by J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters created by us to further the plot line in the future.

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Damsel in Disguise**_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, as rays of the morning sun shined over her. She laid there for a moment more; not wanting her head to leave the pillow. She inhaled deeply when her door flew open.

"Rise and shine Granger, it's a new year and a new day, which means a fresh start!"

Hermione raised a brow, "Have you been drinking?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, but you already knew that. Anyway, I think we owe it to our son… and ourselves, to give us a try."

Hermione sighed, "I knew staying here was a bad idea." She tried to get up from the bed, but her growing bump became an obstacle. Mundane tasks like this were becoming more and more difficult. Draco walked over to her and gave her his hand.

"I'm fine," Hermione said as she struggled again. Draco ignored her as he pulled her up to a sitting position.

"Thanks," She uttered begrudgingly.

"It won't hurt you to let others help you Granger." Draco said jokingly.

"I've made it six months on my own." Hermione walked past Draco and went to the add-on bathroom.

"Oh, come on Granger, it was just a joke. Why are you taking it so serious?"

Hermione peeked her head out the door, "A party doesn't change things, Malfoy. I'm eating breakfast and then I am going home."

Draco smirked, "You sleep in one of our beds, eat our food, and then just leave? How rude."

"Look who's talking! You kissed me without warning... twice, stuck me in a broom closet and just now you waltzed into my room uninvited."

"If you didn't want to kiss me, then you would've pushed me away. Granger don't you think that it's good for the baby? Us being together, or maybe, at least having a better relationship."

"I did at one time, but not anymore." Hermione closed the door and turned the lock. Draco huffed, this would be more difficult than he thought.

"Breakfast will be served in ten." Draco called as he left the room. Hermione stood beside the door, as she waited for him to leave.

Hermione would have to remember to thank Narcissa for the maternity clothes in the drawer. She would have felt out of place if she had to go to breakfast in her gown.

Hermione started descending down the stairs to see Draco waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just waiting to escort you to breakfast."

"This isn't the Titanic, I don't need an escort."

Draco looked at Hermione confused "What does escorting you have to do with the Titanic?"

"There's a scene in a muggle film about it and… uh, never mind, it's a long story, why don't we just talk about this another time?"

Draco shrugged as he walked beside Hermione.  
"Good morning, you two. Happy New Year." Narcissa said calmly as they entered the room.

"Happy New Year, Narcissa." Hermione replied. Draco left her side as he walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, "Good morning mother, Happy New Year to you as well."

"You're very formal today, my son." Narcissa noticed.

"Maybe it is my New Year's resolution?" Draco stated as he held open a chair for Hermione.

"Your New Year's resolution is to be a pompous ass?" Hermione joked as she took her seat.

"You're so funny, Miss Granger." Draco sneered.

"Enough Draco." Narcissa said.

"Please, Narcissa, you can call me Hermione. After all, you are my son's grandmother… might be his only grandmother." Hermione added solemnly. Draco sensed the looming sadness and kept his sarcastic reply to himself.

"What of your mother, dear?" Narcissa asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"During the war, I erased my parents memories to protect them, but they were never fully restored, even afterwards." Hermione swallowed hard, "They sometimes don't even know I am their daughter."

"Oh, Hermione," Narcissa said, testing out her name, "I am very sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even bring it up. It's just on New Year's my parents and I would always share what our resolutions were going to be. I haven't done that since before the war."

Narcissa nodded, "Well, why don't we all share our resolutions? I know it's not the same as your parents, but we are technically family as of recently." Hermione nodded as she wiped away a rouge tear.

Narcissa started, "My New Year's resolution is to improve the social status of my family name." She looked over to her son, "Draco? Do you want to share?"

Draco sat up from his slouched position, "Fine, my resolution is to be a good father to my son and along the way reconcile with his mother, so that we might one day be a real family."

Hermione raised a brow, "Wow, I almost believe you."

Draco looked at her, "I'm trying, Granger. You could at least do the same."

Hermione was about to lash back, but Narcissa interrupted, "Okay, that's enough. Hermione? What is yours?"

"My resolution is to be the best mother that I can be for this child and bring him to a stable home full of love."

"That's very sweet, Miss Granger, I mean, Hermione." Narcissa caught herself as she clapped her hands, "Let's not just sit here and starve, Dilli?" A small female house elf emerged from the kitchen, "Yes, Mistress Narcissa?"

"Could you please serve us our breakfast?"

"Right away, Mistress Narcissa!" The house elf apparated away, only to return with other house elves and a mountain of food. It was like an entire bed and breakfast menu was displayed before them. She managed to get through half of a Belgian waffle, a plate of eggs, and some crashed potatoes, but mostly just wanted to get out of the manor.

After breakfast was over, Hermione excused herself. She was going back to collect her belongings before leaving.

"Granger?" Draco called out.

Hermione turned around to see him jogging up to her.

"Is there something you want Malfoy?"

"I understand that you think my resolution is a lie, but I was being serious about it, I want to be a great father and build a relationship with you. Whether it is us being together or co-parenting. I want to be apart of his life."

"Malfoy, I'm not sure if you are being 100% honest with me, but I don't want my son to grow up without his father. Let's take things slow; baby steps, if you will. Don't force anything to happen, if something is bound to happen let nature take its course."

"Well, then let's take a big baby step."

"And what is that?"

"No more Granger and Malfoy. We have names why not use them."

"Fine, Draco."

"Okay, Hermione," He smiled coyly.

Hermione waited, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Baby names?"

"I've already chosen the name, Mal- Draco."

"We will decide together, I am not letting this go."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am picking the name."

"If you do pick the name, be sure that Malfoy goes along with it."

"He is going by the name Granger, since he is my child." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"He is my child too, and the Malfoy heir. Hence having the Malfoy name."

"Draco, we aren't married nor ever going to be. So it is only right that he takes my name."

"We don't have to be married for him to have my name. Since I am his father he should keep the family name."

Hermione became frustrated as she left to go to her room; escaping an unwanted conversation.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. She just ignored him and continue on.

Once safely in her room she began to gather her clothes from the night before. There was a knock at her door.

"Hermione, open the door."

"Go away, Draco. I'm done talking about this."

"I'm trying to be civil, please let me in."

Hermione opened the door, "There's no need to continue the conversation. I have the final say on what we call him."

"Can there be a compromise? Please?" Draco begged. "Who knows when I will have other children?"

Hermione felt guilty. He wasn't wrong, the only reason he got this child was because they were drunk. Hermione couldn't imagine anyone willing to sleep with him.

"Okay fine, what are your terms?"

Draco smiled. "It's a Malfoy tradition that the first born son gets his father's name. Like me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. So if you don't want to give him my surname, then at least give him my name."

"You want our son to have Draco as his middle name?

He nodded, "As long as he has the name Draco, then I'll be content with it. A way of people knowing he's mine."

Hermione contemplated it for a moment, decided whether or not to agree.

"Well?"

She gave in, "Okay."

Draco changed the subject, "I have one more request."

Hermione rested her hand on her hip, "You're not really in the position to be having any more requests."

Draco smirked, "Hear me out."

Hermione looked at him, "What do you want?"

Draco walked passed her so he was up behind her. He came close: so close he almost pressed against her. Hermione's breath went jagged as he leaned beside her ear and rested his hands just beside her bump.

In a tender voice he whispered in her ear, "Stop shutting me out." Hermione shuddered as his breath reached her. She whirled around to find nothing, he was gone.

...

It took a few minutes for her to calm down. Eventually, she slung her gown over her arm and tidied up the room the best she could. She returned to the stairs and walked down them when she noticed the foyer was empty. The dining room was cleaned up from breakfast and the other unnecessary rooms were also vacant. She let out a breath of relief, this would be a perfect time to leave. She hated to be rude to Narcissa, but she was all Dracoed out. She briskly tip toed over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder from a glass etched jar. She walked into the hearth and shouted, "Granger flat!" A nauseous feeling overcame her as she stumbled out of the green flames.

"Hermione!" A soft voice said as Hermione braced her balance on the desk. She looked over to see Luna running from her bed.

"Luna?" Hermione asked as she regained her center of gravity, "What are you doing here? I mean, I am glad you are here… but why?"

Luna frowned, "I tried to stop them Hermione, I tried."

Hermione was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Luna revealed a page from her hand as she gave it to Hermione.

"This is going to be in tomorrow's Quibbler, my father is doing what he can to stop the production, but whoever did this also told Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. My father's influence is limited since he's no longer the editor and chief." Hermione remembered when Luna's father gave up the Quibbler due to his old age. He offered the job to Luna, but she had said she much rather do the reporting and writing and so it was given to an old colleague of his.

Hermione glued her eyes to the page.

 _Hermione Granger, age 22, was seen two days ago at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the New Year. It is common knowledge that the young war heroine was reported to be pregnant with an unidentified father. Granger was remaining in hiding and her friends have declined to comment on the situation. It was believed that the witch was stepping out of the limelight for the duration of her pregnancy, but these reports were false, as she showed up on the arm of Blaise Zabini at the Malfoy's New Year's Celebration. Our private source explains to us that she arrived with Zabini, but did not leave with him. Zabini was seen fleeing the Manor just after the fireworks were launched. When Miss Granger walked back into the Manor she was seen walking up the stairs with none other than Draco Malfoy, son of infamous death eater, Lucius Malfoy, who was sentenced in July. While the source confirms that Zabini is the baby's father, they have also stated that Zabini and Granger were dating. Our source states that Granger is in an undisclosed relationship with Draco Malfoy. The legal aspects of the arrangement have not been identified, but the source has old the press that Granger is expecting a baby boy due on March 5th._

"What!" Hermione screamed, "I never spoke to them! How did they know that!"

Luna sighed, "I don't know, I didn't hear who the source was, but I promise you, Hermione, it wasn't me."

"Luna, I know it wasn't you, I just worry about who it was."

"Hermione?" Luna asked.

"What Luna?"

"Is… is Blaise really your baby's father?"

Hermione shook her head as she rested her hand on her head.

"Who is?"

Hermione sighed, "It's Draco."

The corner of Luna's lips curled, "He will make a good dad."

Hermione scoffed, "You're the only person who thinks that."

Luna shrugged, "Give it time, you'll see."

Hermione tried to keep calm, "I don't know what I am going to do. Are you positive you can't stop it?"

"I'm doing everything I can, Hermione."

"I am sure you are Luna. Can I have this?" Hermione asked holding up the pre-print, "I need to show Draco this so he doesn't find out tomorrow like everyone else."

"Of course. I have to go back to work, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Luna." She apparated away and before Hermione knew it she threw more floo powder at the ground, "Malfoy Manor!"

The flames faded around her as Hermione walked back onto the tiled flooring. She wobbled a couple of steps before Draco saw her from the drawing room. Hermione lost her balance as she tumbled to her knees.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her up, "What's the matter? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Draco asked as he hurled question after question.

"We're fine health-wise, but look at this." Hermione handed Draco the Quibbler print as he read it to himself.

"You spoke to the press?" Draco asked with anger rising in his tone.

"No!" Hermione shot back, "They lied; this entire article is a lie!"

"Mother! Get in here!" Narcissa emerged from the ground floor library.

"Draco, darling, what is it?" He handed his mother the paper. Her eyes scanned the it before she uttered, "Oh my."

Draco crackled his knuckles, "Now I have cause to kill the bastard."

Narcissa gave him a stern look, "You don't know that it was Blaise."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco pointed to the paper, "This shit has his name written all over it!"

"Language!" Narcissa chastised. She paused as she let herself think, "It doesn't disclose that Blaise tipped off the press."

"Well, it wasn't Rita Skeeter," Hermione explained, "She wouldn't want to be a hidden source. She'd want her name plastered all over this if she could."

"I'm telling you mother, it has to be Blaise. He's doing this to get back at us."

"You're overestimating him, Draco. He's your best friend."

" _Was_ ," Draco hissed, "He _was_ my best friend. Best friends don't keep secrets like this and then on top of it, try to steal their child."

Hermione sighed, "He wasn't trying to steal him, Mal-Draco."

"You're blinded by him! Of course this was him. We made him mad so he got revenge, simple as that!"

"It might not." Hermione said, "I'm pretty sure either Lavender Brown or Ron tipped the press before about me, who says they wouldn't do it again?"

"Draco and Astoria didn't end on good terms either, she might finally be exacting her revenge on him." Narcissa explained to Hermione.

"This hurts Hermione more than me, mother. Blaise did this."

"Narcissa, these don't go out until tomorrow, is there any way you could stop it?"

"I wish I could, but my status doesn't have the same impact as if once did. Lucius made sure of that."

"My friend, Luna works at The Quibbler. She was the one that gave me the advance copy of tomorrow's article. She is trying the best to stop it from being released."

"What if she can't stop it Hermione?" Draco said. "The article says that Blaise is the baby's father. We can't have this rumor spreading around."

"You think I don't know that? People are going to think I slept with Blaise, which I didn't. Ginny didn't believe me at first. She assumed I went on some slytherin sex crazed adventure when she found Blaise at my house shirtless."

"Blaise was at your flat?" Draco sneered, "Shirtless?"

"Ugh, it sounds worse than it actually is." Hermione stated.

"What was he doing naked in your apartment?"

"Draco, he wasn't naked, he just didn't have a shirt on. But when Ginny walked in he practically screamed like a little girl."

"I bet he did!" Draco replied, "I wouldn't wanna get caught shagging my best friend's baby's mother either."

'Seriously Malfoy, you're acting like you are a jealous teenager. Blaise and I never slept together, we haven't snogged, we haven't done anything. He was just being my friend."

"Enough of this," Narcissa said, "Let's just do what we can to stop this article."

Draco took in a deep breath, "Okay, so what can we do if Luna can't stop the article?"

"Let's talk to the suspects, once we find the culprit then we have them pull the story." Narcissa suggested.

"Mother, your plan sound great but there is one flaw to it. The suspects aren't the friendliest or cleanest towards us at the moment."

"What other options do we have, talking to everyone that isn't particularly in our favor at the moment, it might take too long." Hermione sighed as she walked back towards the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I don't really care who did it, I just want this article to stop being printed. I'm going to the editors of each paper and magazine and beg them to stop."

Draco followed her, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"We are all going." Narcissa stated. Hermione nodded as she grabbed a handful of powder.

"Let's just apparate." Draco insisted.

"I really shouldn't." Hermione warned, "I read it's not safe for heavily pregnant woman to apparate."

"I don't believe there is an open fireplace at The Quibbler headquarters and I'd rather not have to drive all the way there."

Hermione debated, "Fine, but be extra careful and remember to concentrate."

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, I am." Narcissa said, "And I will tell you the same thing."

Hermione gave Draco an 'I told you' look, which was responded by a glare from Draco.

"Okay, I will concentrate, and enunciate properly, so the precious cargo doesn't get hurt."

"Is it too late to drive there?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "Yes." He grabbed his mother's hand and grabbed Hermione's side so she was tucked into a one armed hug that curled around her back. The manor faded into nothing as Hermione was shaken and jolted. Her son was doing somersaults as he too was thrown around. When they reached the end, Hermione launched forward only to have a strong embrace pull her back.

"I've got you." Draco said smoothly.

"I hate you." Hermione hissed as she felt like hurling, "Never again."

"Oh come on, that was one of the smoothest apparitions I've ever done!" Draco retorted.

"It was the smoothest for you but our son is doing cartwheels in here." Hermione said pointing to her stomach.

Draco smiled.

Hermione gave him a look, "What?"

"That's the first time you've called him _our_ son."

"Huh," Hermione smiled, "I guess it was." She shook her head, pulling herself out of the moment, "Let's go talk to the editor."

Draco shrugged, there was definitely less hostility, but he figured she wouldn't crack that easily.

Narcissa followed her son as they walked through the building. The main lobby was rather empty, only a reception desk stood in the middle with a display of the latest issues beside the desk. Papers whirled and flew through the air above them as they filed themselves to different rooms. A darked haired receptionist was busy reading a copy when Hermione walked up.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to your editor and chief." Hermione asked nicely.

The girl looked up as she smiled, "Oh Miss Granger, good to see you again. Right this way."

Hermione looked at Draco and whispered, "That was way too easy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Draco replied, "And when did you come here last?"

"I've never been here."

Draco shrugged as the three of them walked down the hallway to a room at the end. They all filed into a tiny room to see the words, "The Wizarding World's Number One Alternative Voice". On the wall next to it was a photo of Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Hermione then looked at a tall man with intense green eyes. He was leaned back in his seat, but leaned forward when he saw Draco.

"My, my, if it isn't Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He glanced at Narcissa, "Lady Malfoy." He greeted. Narcissa bowed her head in response.

Hermione glanced at the nameplate at the edge of the desk, "Um, Mr. Apello? We are here to ask you to stop printing your latest issue of the Quibbler."

He looked at Hermione sternly, "And why, Miss Granger, do you want me to do that?"

"Your article about her is full of lies!" Draco blurted out.

"Lies?" Marcus Apello asked, "We don't report lies."

Hermione straightened up, "Yes you do. Your article is full of slander that was given to you by an anonymous source. Whoever told you what's in there is a liar."

Marcus raised a brow, "Are you calling yourself a liar, Miss Granger?"

"No, I am calling your private source a liar."

"Miss Granger, you seem to be having a lapse in memory. _You told me_ , in person, everything in that article."

"What! I have never been here before today. I haven't done a single interview since late May of last year."

"Miss Granger, you came in here yourself and told me everything and at the end, you asked if I could not disclose your identity."

"That is absolutely absurd, I would never out myself to the entire Wizarding Community. This article is a sham."

"It's not too far fetched," Draco said, "It's not like you haven't told this same lie before."

"Now is not the time or place for this!" Hermione said irritably

"Hermione," Draco said hatefully, "You lied to my face when I asked who the father was, you told me that father was Blaise. If he hadn't screwed up and told me, I might have never known."

"Draco, please-"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Draco asked simply.

"Can we please discuss this at a later time, preferably in private?"

"I think I am done here," Draco left the room without another word.

"Narcissa, can you please talk to Mr. Apello? Convince him not to print the story."

Narcissa nodded, and Hermione left the room going after Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione called out. "Please stop." She got closer to him as she pulled the collar of his robe. He jolted back as she shoved him into a room which judging by the pink tile was the women's restroom. Hermione put a soundproof barrier around them with her wand..

"What is the matter with you!" Hermione shouted. "Why would you say that I lied to you about Blaise being the father. Especially, in front of the editor. Because now there is a chance that could be tomorrow's headline instead."

"Well, at least it'll match the article." Draco sneered.

"Quit that!" Hermione yelled.

"Quit what?"

"Quit acting like a child. I was going to tell you, but each time I built up the courage to do so, you acted like the ferret you were in Hogwarts."

Draco sighed, "I just can't believe you made up this lie about our son."

Hermione raised a brow, "What's that?"

Draco repeated himself, "You don't even listen to me, I said I just can't-"

"No, not you, that." Hermione pointed over Draco's shoulder at a small potion vial in the corner of the bathroom sink. Draco turned around and grabbed the vial, "It's empty." Draco sniffed the open top, "Ugh, whatever was in here stunk."

"Give it here." Hermione inhaled as the rush of nostalgia flew over her, "Polyjuice Potion. I know that stench anywhere."

"Polyjuice? We learned how to make that in Potions, but that was years ago. How do you know it's Polyjuice for sure, tons of potions have heinous odors."

"I may have brewed it second year."

"Why?"

"I like a challenge." Hermione shrugged, "Also, I am surprised you don't recognize the smell. Isn't your godfather the potion's master?"

"Oh, shut up." Draco grabbed the bottle, "Lets show the editor this, maybe it'll stop him."

"Wait, Draco." Hermione called, "We need to stop this."

"I know what you're talking about."

"You say I am shutting you out, but you accused me of lying to you."

"I had proof." Draco justified.

"That's the thing though. What happened then shouldn't apply to now. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the baby from the start and I am sorry I lied to you, but from now on if we want to both be in his life, we have to work together."

Draco nodded, "I am sorry too. Lets forget the past so we can have a better future."

"I agree," Hermione said as she dissolved the charm around the room, "Let's go."

Hermione and Draco walked back to the editor's office to find Narcissa walking out of it, "I tried everything. He won't change his mind."

"We found something that might." Draco said as he walked back in, "Excuse me, Mr. Apello, you can't print that article because you can't prove that Hermione said all of those things."

"Yes, I can. She signed a legal document that stated I could use the information she provided."

"Can I see this document?" Hermione asked.

Marcus waved his wand as the document slipped out of a filing cabinet, "See, she signed her name right here."

"That's not my signature." Hermione stated, "That is my name, but that is not my handwriting. Also, when did you say that I supposedly was interviewed by you?"

"I didn't, but you came here this morning. I worked on that article the moment you left so it could be completed for tomorrow's release."

"I have been at at the Malfoy Residence since last night, and was awoken by Mr. Malfoy this morning for breakfast."

"I am sorry I didn't believe you." Draco admitted.

"We'll talk later." Hermione whispered, "Anyway, Mr. Apello, we also found this in your women's restroom. Whoever told you that information was not me."

"What is this?" He asked.

"Polyjuice Potion. Someone pretended to be me." Hermione explained.

"Well, I can't use counterfeit information." Marcus stated, "But you guys do know that our tabloid isn't the only one with this story. The others are writing similar reports."

"Ugh, I forgot about them." Hermione sighed.

Marcus looked at her and smirked, "Miss Granger, I think I have a compromise that will benefit us both."

"She's not interested." Draco warned.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. Here me out. Miss Granger here, gives all of us an exclusive interview about the real story, whatever it may be, and in exchange, we will publish that in place of the anonymous report."

"If all of you publish it, it is not very exclusive, is it?" Hermione countered.

"Regardless, I may not be able to publish this article, but something tells me you won't find bottles of polyjuice at every other publisher."

"He's not wrong, Hermione." Narcissa answered.

"I know, I just hate to reveal my private life like that. It's my business, not theirs."

"What other choice do we have?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "On one condition." Marcus looked at her with intrigued.

"You have to send word to all publishers saying the story was fake, are we clear?"

"I'll set up a press conference immediately."

"We'll host it at the manor." Narcissa declared, "I want her to be comfortable."

"As you wish." Marcus agreed, "I'll notify the other reporters. When shall we come?"

Narcissa glanced at the clock, "In about an hour. I want to make sure that this meets your deadline so when the wizarding world opens up their magazines tomorrow, they find the truth."

"Very well, Lady Malfoy." Marcus turned to Hermione, "I look forward to hearing the true story, Miss Granger."

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! We hope you had a Happy New Year! We've heard your comments and understand that you don't like Blaise, but please know that the next arch of the story is completely Dramione. As for the grammatical errors, we sincerely apologize and will try to be better at editing our work. We also would like to thank all of our readers for sticking with this story and for following and commenting on our work. Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, we believe constructive criticism is necessary when it comes to writing. If you wish to get ahold of us, you are more than welcome to send us a private message. We always respond as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading Chapter 17 of The Lion's Secret!

~AmatuerWriter98 and AnonymousMaknae


End file.
